


Malfeito feito!

by kaisoofairytale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoofairytale/pseuds/kaisoofairytale
Summary: Kim Jongin, um Auror do Ministério da Magia, se empenha para concluir o caso de sua carreira: capturar os Comensais da Morte responsáveis por dezenas de assassinatos.Ele só não esperava que a chave fosse Doh Kyungsoo, seu grande inimigo de Hogwarts, que traria à tona todos os sentimentos mal resolvidos que lutou para esconder por todos esses anos.Plot #48 do EXOlipse.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 36
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Hyung, seus lábios tem gosto de chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Uma montanha russa de emoções. Não digam que eu não avisei, hein?
> 
> Era pra ser uma oneshot, mas fiquei com medo de ficar cansativo pelo tamanho.
> 
> A quem doou o plot 48: espero que você goste.
> 
> Playlist.
> 
>   
> Boa leitura!

Hogwarts, 2010.

Quando Kyungsoo entrou na sala pouco iluminada, o forte cheiro de sal grosso atingiu-o tão forte que o nariz começou a coçar.

Sentou-se no lugar de sempre, nas últimas carteiras. A sala era dividida em três grandes fileiras com carteiras que comportavam dois alunos cada, por isso era comum que duas turmas do mesmo ano, mas de casas diferentes, dividissem uma classe.

— A professora Williams diz que o incenso é para afastar más energias, mas suspeito que o objetivo é nos matar qualquer dia desses. — Byun Baekhyun jogou-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Os dedos finos ajeitavam a franja ruiva enquanto o garoto sorria presunçoso.

Baekhyun possuía uma beleza estonteante. Era filho de pais nascidos bruxos e herdara olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo doce de leite, como gosta de chamar, de seu pai, um europeu, enquanto os olhos puxados entregavam sua mãe era coreana. De longe o aluno mais popular de toda a Sonserina. E gentil, nos seus melhores dias.

Era o único amigo de Kyungsoo também. Os colegas da Sonserina sempre trataram o fato de ser filho de Comensais da Morte com naturalidade. Afinal, embora nem todos os Comensais fossem da Sonserina, uma grande parte era. Seus pais estavam incluídos no círculo sul-coreano e foram responsáveis por exterminar muitos "sangues ruins". O fato nunca foi perdoado e o seu peso atribuído à Kyungsoo. Alguns alunos o odiavam porque seus pais faziam parte daquilo que matara seus familiares e acreditavam que Kyungsoo também defendia a supremacia do sangue puro.

— Poções é importante para os NIEMs, Baekkie. Então vale a pena o esforço. — Kyungsoo sorriu amarelo. O NIEM era importante para determinar a carreira de um bruxo, mas não era como se houvesse muita alternativa no seu caso. 

O pai queria que seguisse os seus passos, uma vez que era o seu único filho.

Kyungsoo nunca desejou tanto ter irmãos. Se tudo fosse diferente, talvez pudesse ter uma vida normal e com sorte lecionaria Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts.

Quando você cresce nas circunstâncias que Kyungsoo cresceu, e vê as coisas que viu, aprender a defender-se de Artes das Trevas é tão essencial como respirar.

— Você é excepcionalmente bom em tudo, Doh, então não vale. — Baekhyun colocou a testa no pesado livro de Poções em cima de sua mesa.

Kyungsoo era considerado o aluno mais brilhante da Sonserina. Era habilidoso em todas as áreas do mundo bruxo, exceto Quadribol. Além de não ser muito atlético, o garoto também não era lá muito fã de voar. Preferia aparatar e por isso dominou a habilidade mais cedo que qualquer estudante da sua idade.

— Caralho, esse incenso vai me matar um dia. — A voz de Oh Sehun, um Grifinório, logo atrás de si, despertou sua atenção. Sorrateiramente olhou sob o ombro e arrependeu-se instantaneamente. 

Oh Sehun estava sentado bem atrás de si e, como se Merlim quisesse lhe punir por esconder doces embaixo de sua cama, seu olhar acabou pousando no garoto agora sentado ao seu lado.

O garoto mais insuportável do castelo.

Kim Jongin.

De todos os alunos que o odiavam, Jongin era o que mais se esforçava para tornar a vida de Kyungsoo um inferno desde que pusera os pés em Hogwarts.

Literalmente.

Assim que o chapéu seletor o nomeou parte da Sonserina, e Kyungsoo caminhou em direção à mesa da casa, Jongin, que estava junto aos novos alunos, colocou um pé na frente para que Kyungsoo caísse. Todos riram. Kyungsoo apenas respirou fundo, sacudiu a poeira da roupa e continuou a caminhar.

Jongin sequer pediu desculpas.

— Para queimar as más energias, nada melhor que colocar fogo em alguns Sonserinos. — Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos diante do sorriso esnobe de Jongin direcionado a si. — Especialmente aqueles que descendem diretamente de Comensais da Morte. 

Kim Jongin era o aluno mais popular da Grifinória. A pele bronzeada em contraste com os cabelos brancos pela descoloração destacava-se nos corredores de Hogwarts. O título de Capitão da equipe de Quadribol da casa lhe proporcionava regalias que a maioria dos outros alunos não possuía. 

Em especial a de perseguir Kyungsoo por todos esses anos e sair impune.

Ele era bonito, inteligente e tinha todo um ar rebelde. Era o combo perfeito do clichê trouxa que viu na TV um dia.

E Kyungsoo odiava Jongin com todas as suas forças.

Ou pelo menos era nisso que gostaria de acreditar.

— Você sente esse cheiro, Soo? — Baekhyun perguntou angelicalmente. — Parece que soltaram o cão mais cedo hoje.

Os olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin desviaram rapidamente para a nuca do ruivo, mas voltaram a fitar os olhos de Kyungsoo.

— Que estranho, Baekkie… Eu senti cheiro de frustração sexual. — Kyungsoo estalou a língua em desgosto.

Frustração sexual não existia no vocabulário do Kim. Como o Mapa do Maroto, que mapeava todo o castelo e os arredores, o garoto havia mapeado Hogwarts com o pau. Contando com Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, apenas um seleto grupo de estudantes não havia transado com o capitão da Grifinória.

— Uh… Hormônios. Vocês dois precisam trepar. Sério. — Sehun suspirou e continuou sua leitura como se os dois garotos não estivessem ali.

Jongin estava prestes a responder a ofensa, mas a professora Williams entrou na classe e a aula começou.

💀

Quando a bibliotecária lhe avisou que estavam perto da hora do jantar, Kyungsoo apanhou o livro de Transfiguração e saiu correndo em direção ao grande salão, onde os estudantes realizavam as refeições.

Não haviam estudantes nos corredores e o único som era o do baque dos sapatos contra o chão. O sol já se punha no horizonte e lançava sombras nas pedras desgastadas que revestiam as paredes. 

Estava cansado e com dores nas costas. Mesmo que parte de si estivesse conformado com o seu destino, outra parte lhe dizia que deveria lutar pelos seus sonhos.

Ir contra o pai e sua hostilidade não lhe agradava, mas, diferente de antes, agora não lhe causava medo.

Kyungsoo suspirou e passou uma das mãos nos fios pretos. O uniforme trazia resquícios das aulas do dia e o garoto desejava um banho quente mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Próximo ao grande salão, uma mão surgiu de uma porta lateral e o puxou com força.

O livro caiu no chão com um baque e o corpo esguio foi prensado com força contra a parede de pedra.

Apesar do rosto envolto nas sombras, Kyungsoo reconheceria aquele cheiro amadeirado mesmo se estivesse numa sala repleta de outros bruxos.

Maldito Kim Jongin.

— Frustração Sexual, hein, Doh. — Jongin estava prensado a si de tal modo que Kyungsoo sentia cada parte dos corpos se tocando.

— Perdoe a minha falta de atenção, Kim. Eu não reparei no mau cheiro no corredor, ou saberia que o cão estava por perto. — Sorriu o mais angelical que podia. Estava borbulhando de ódio. Maldito Kim Jongin e seus hormônios de um garoto de 13 anos.

E o desgraçado tinha 17, assim como Kyungsoo.

O Grifinório sorriu, segurando o rosto de Kyungsoo com a mão livre. Os dedos pressionaram as bochechas. Era provável que a pele branca do garoto ficasse avermelhada, mas Jongin honestamente não se importava.

A ideia não era num todo má.

— Vocês sangue puro e essa mania de chamar a nós mestiços de cachorros. Eu pensei que você soubesse que é errado, Doh. Achei que fosse inteligente para compensar o fato de ser filho de dois assassinos. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo e empurrou a frustração para o fundo de sua mente. Não daria o gostinho da vitória ao Kim.

— Eu me acostumei à decepção, Kim. Me disseram que você era incrível, mas tudo eu vi foi um garoto que trepa em troca de status de social. — Kyungsoo tentou em vão empurrar o corpo do maior que o prensou ainda mais na parede. Jongin sorriu e Kyungsoo percebeu que o garoto parecia apreciar aquela situação.

— Você sabe o que diriam se viessem te procurar e nos encontrassem assim? — Jongin sorriu em desafio e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. Estava lá a pose de garanhão.

Um dia, quando foi ao banheiro dos alunos porque precisava limpar suas mãos depois da aula de Herbologia com o professor Longbottom, encontrou Jongin e um aluno da Corvinal numa das cabines. Ele sequer se deu o trabalho de fechar a porta para olhar-se nos grandes espelhos. O garoto engolia avidamente o pau de Jongin e Kyungsoo ficou estático enquanto observava tudo pelo espelho. Quando Jongin pronunciou um "Você depois, Doh", e sorriu, Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e lavou rapidamente as mãos, saindo às pressas do banheiro, enquanto a gargalhada do garoto ressoava por todo o corredor.

A expressão de prazer de Jongin, no entanto, o perseguiu como um fantasma por vários e vários dias.

Maldito cachorro exibicionista.

— Eles sabem que eu não iria tão baixo assim, Kim Jongin. — O sorriso cheio de dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados do Grifinório deu fez Kyungsoo se arrepender imediatamente do que havia dito.

A forma como o garoto lambeu os lábios deixou todos os sentidos do Doh em alerta.

Dizer que nunca se imaginara beijando o Capitão era mentira.

Jongin era um maldito, sim, mas um maldito muito gostoso.

Os lábios de Jongin chocaram-se duros e frios contra os de Kyungsoo. O Sonserino tentou empurrar o maior, mas suas mãos foram presas acima de sua cabeça. 

— Eu odeio você! — Kyungsoo grunhiu com os lábios de Jongin colados aos seus, ignorando o "uhum" que o garoto murmurou. 

O Grifinório mordeu minimamente o lábio inferior do menor e quando este separou os lábios em surpresa, teve sua boca invadida pela língua atrevida de Jongin.

Kyungsoo decidiu retribuir o beijo. Os anos de Quadribol deixaram Jongin forte e escapar da prisão de músculos era praticamente impossível.

Pelo menos se o fizesse abaixar a guarda, poderia espremer suas bolas com a mão, mas a sensação da língua de Jongin duelando com a sua era estranhamente prazerosa.

Kyungsoo já beijara alguns garotos em situações isoladas de sua vida, mas beijar Jongin era diferente. O sentimento queimava e aquecia todo o seu corpo, como fogo correndo em suas veias.

O cérebro gritava ele era Jongin, o garoto mais insuportável do castelo.

Kyungsoo segurou a língua do garoto com os dentes, mordendo-a levemente, para depois chupá-la. A forma como Jongin grunhiu em seus lábios enviou doses de adrenalina por toda o seu corpo.

Jongin soltou as mãos de Kyungsoo e o ergueu por completo do chão, puxando-o pelas coxas roliças e enroscando-as em seu quadril. As mãos grandes e ásperas pelo Quadribol apertavam a carne farta da bunda sob o tecido preto da calça do uniforme. 

Mais vezes do que desejara, Jongin foi pego por Sehun, seu melhor amigo, observando a bela bunda redondinha que o garoto da Sonserina tinha. Apertá-la, mesmo que sob o tecido do uniforme, era como realizar um desejo reprimido e prazeroso.

E Jongin jamais admitiria isso para si mesmo.

Era possível sentir o quão excitado o maior estava. Kyungsoo levou as mãos aos fios brancos, puxando-os, enquanto correspondia ao beijo com o mesmo fervor.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, Jongin cessou o beijo, afastando o rosto o suficiente para que Kyungsoo pudesse encarar seus olhos que transbordavam luxúria.

— Você é tão irritante, Doh Kyungsoo. — Os lábios de coração estavam inchados e, por um segundo, Jongin desejou aproveitá-los de verdade. Levá-lo a uma das salas e fodê-lo em cima de uma das mesas, como sempre quis.

Levou a boca ao pescoço de Kyungsoo, maltratando a pele ali, fazendo o aluno da Sonserina suspirar.

— Eu sempre soube que você era uma vadiazinha gulosa, Doh, mas quase trepar com o cachorro no corredor é baixo até mesmo pra você. — Jongin sussurrou no ouvido do menor antes de colocar o corpo do garoto no chão e afastar-se. Kyungsoo tentou em vão não reparar na ereção bem marcada na calça de Jongin, mas era impossível.

— O cão parece ter gostado da vadiazinha gulosa. — Jongin fechou o casaco preto decorado com as cores da Grifinória, quando deu-se conta para onde Kyungsoo estava olhando.

O uniforme da Sonserina estava todo desalinhado e os lábios de coração que lhe infernizavam estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Era tentador. Muito. Tentador.

— Mesmo para alguém como eu, que trepa por status, você está muito abaixo das expectativas, Doh. — Jongin caminhou em direção ao grande salão. Kyungsoo observou os fios brancos desalinhados afastarem-se de si.

Quando sentiu o bolo formado na garganta incomodá-lo ao ponto dos olhos ficarem turvos pelas lágrimas, pegou o livro do chão e correu na direção contrária, em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

O apetite se fora e no estômago crescia o sentimento de frustração por ter permitido que Jongin se aproximasse dessa forma.

Todos esses anos murmurava para si mesmo que era apenas atração sexual.

Apenas isso.

Mas Jongin era cruel.

Antes de cruzar as portas, Jongin olhou para trás, apenas para ver o vulto negro de Kyungsoo sumir no fim do corredor.

A imagem da cor gradualmente deixando as bochechas coradas do Sonserino ainda estava fresca na memória.

Pela primeira vez se questionou se não tinha ido longe demais.

💀

Uma semana depois, Kyungsoo vinha ignorando a presença de Jongin com todas as suas forças, mas o castelo estava explodindo em rivalidade.

Grifinória e Sonserina se enfrentariam numa partida de Quadribol naquele dia.

Muitas e muitas vezes no decorrer dos dias, Kyungsoo sentia Jongin observá-lo. Nenhuma provocação. Apenas olhares. Kyungsoo era sempre o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual.

Baekhyun até mesmo estava preocupado se Jongin não estava doente.

— Talvez devêssemos levá-lo à enfermaria? Quando o cão da nossa vizinha trouxa adoeceu, ele ficou quieto também, e ela o levou ao veterinário. — Kyungsoo apenas suspirou e olhou de soslaio para Jongin que parecia entretido com uma grande tigela de frango frito.

O clima estava frio e Baekhyun achou que era uma boa ideia arrastar Kyungsoo em direção ao campo de Quadribol, minutos antes da partida começar, apenas para dar boa sorte ao seu namorado e capitão da Sonserina, Chanyeol.

Assim que aproximaram-se do time, os garotos que debatiam as instruções do capitão ficaram em silêncio. Baekhyun então correu, pulando nos braços fortes do namorado.

Kyungsoo gostava do cara, não podia negar, mas a forma como os dois se olhavam lhe causava um sentimento estranho no peito. Não queria Chanyeol, mas sim os sentimentos que compartilhavam.

Amava o amigo, sim, mas era inevitável não querer alguém assim para si.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol formavam um casal bonito.

Kyungsoo queria experimentar um dia a sensação.

— O Soo e eu viemos dar boa sorte, Channie. — Baekhyun tinha as bochechas coradas, o que salientava ainda mais suas sardas laranjas.

Kyungsoo parou a uma certa distância, encolhendo-se pelo frio, apesar do casaco e o cachecol verde e prata da Sonserina em torno do pescoço. Os olhos rapidamente pousaram em Jongin, vestido com o uniforme de Quadribol da Grifinória. O garoto desviou o olhar, quando foi pego olhando para o Sonserino, voltando a dar instruções ao seu time.

Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente pelo distanciamento. A última coisa que precisava era de Jongin espalhando para a escola inteira sobre o que havia acontecido no corredor.

Não queria ser mais uma de suas fodas casuais.

— Kyungsoo também vai pular no meu colo? — Chanyeol abriu os braços e Baekhyun riu quando Kyungsoo negou veemente com a cabeça. O pai de Chanyeol era um Comensal, então não foi um problema quando Baekhyun o trouxe para sentar-se com eles nos intervalos.

Ele não o importunava e era bom para o seu melhor amigo. Isso bastava.

— Eu não sou muito desse tipo de contato, Chan. Vou ficar devendo essa. — O garoto tremeu levemente quando outro vento gelado chocou-se contra o seu corpo.

Os olhos desviaram brevemente para Jongin e soube, pelo olhar intenso do garoto, que ele também lembrou da sensação de tê-lo em seu colo no corredor.

Kyungsoo puxou um pouco mais o cachecol para esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

— Ei, Doh! — Era Lucas, um Sonserino do terceiro ano. — Nossa casa vencerá a partida hoje e como meu prêmio você terá um encontro comigo amanhã em Hogsmeade. 

Kyungsoo encarou os olhos esperançosos de Lucas. Ele era alto e forte, mesmo que fosse mais novo que si, e era muito bonito também.

Não estava disposto a conhecer alguém, mas sentiu alguns pares de olhos curiosos em si e ficou incomodado de rejeitá-lo assim, na frente de todos.

Outra parte de si lhe perguntava o que é que tinha a perder, afinal? Este era seu último ano.

Carpe Diem. Era o que diziam.

— Pegue o Pomo de Ouro então, Lucas. — Kyungsoo observou o garoto sorrir e correr em direção ao campo com os colegas de time. Chanyeol despediu-se de Baekhyun com um beijo e, segundos depois, a cabeleira ruiva do seu melhor amigo estava colada em si.

— Lucas, hein? — Baekhyun agarrou o braço do amigo enquanto os dois garotos corriam em direção às arquibancadas para assistir a partida. — Ele é bonitinho.

Quando Kim Jongin sobrevoou o campo, as arquibancadas da Grifinória rugiram com o seu nome. Ele parecia não se afetar. Seu rosto demonstrava concentração e… irritação. 

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar quando os olhos dos garoto o encontraram novamente. Ele estava bem em frente a arquibancada da Sonserina. Kyungsoo ouviu uma garota do quarto ano dizer que soube que Jongin era quente na cama.

Maldito exibicionista.

— E vamos de clássico, pessoal! — Minseok, o Lufano responsável por narrar os jogos de Quadribol, gritou no microfone. — Sonserina e Grifinória! — Os estudantes das duas casas gritavam. — Astúcia versus coragem! Oh, lá vem ele. Sim, a estrela de Hogwarts. Eu tenho certeza que muitos aqui jogariam calcinhas e cuecas nele neste instante, mas adivinhem, vocês não podem. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. — Kim Jongin e sua potente Firebolt 8008! Temos Chanyeol, o capitão da Sonserina, que é namorado do garoto mais bonito do castelo. Não me acerte com a Goles, grandão, eu apenas dou voz à voz do povo! — Baekhyun escondeu o rosto nas mãos e Kyungsoo sorriu. 

A partida foi intensa do começo ao fim. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo observavam tudo da primeira fileira, com binóculos em mãos. Grifinória estava na frente com 70 pontos, enquanto a Sonserina tinha 60.

Jongin mantinha-se parado, apenas gritando comandos aos demais jogadores, assim como Chanyeol. 

Quando o Pomo de Ouro apareceu, Lucas, o apanhador da Sonserina, e Yixing, o apanhador da Grifinória, dispararam em sua direção.

Kyungsoo ouviu quando Jongin gritou um comando e Yixing afastou-se de Lucas. O garoto estava quase lá, embora o Pomo de Ouro fosse veloz. Quando Lucas esticou-se ao máximo e correndo o risco de uma queda livre realmente alta, uma Goles em alta velocidade chocou-se contra ele, derrubando-o de sua vassoura. Jongin mergulhou na direção oposta e pegou o Pomo de Ouro.

Os estudantes da Grifinória rugiram, mas mesmo sob as comemorações, os gritos de horror das arquibancadas da Sonserina se sobressaíram.

— Grifinória venceu, gente, mas alguém precisa salvar o apanhador da Sonserina… Tipo, agora! — Minseok berrou no microfone.

— Você já viu uma Goles atacar um jogador assim? — Baekhyun parecia assustado enquanto debruçava-se no parapeito. 

— Uma Goles azarada, sim. — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto observava os jogadores da Grifinória. Todos estavam parados e assustados.

Os professores já estavam no campo quando Lucas despencou e conseguiram amenizar a queda, mas a chance do garoto ter se machucado ainda era grande.

Kyungsoo levou uma eternidade para chegar à enfermaria com Baekhyun em seu encalço graças aos estudantes animados da Grifinória e os revoltados da Sonserina.

Quando abriu as portas, encontrou Chanyeol e Jongin próximos à maca onde Lucas estava. Seu peito estava desnudo e as costelas envolvidas por longas faixas brancas.

Na cama ao seu lado estava a Goles, agora amarrada, na caixa com os outros balaços. Mesmo presa ela se mexia violentamente, tentando estourar as correntes.

— Ei, Doh. — Kyungsoo notou a dor presente na voz do garoto quando aproximou-se da cama. Sentia o olhar de Jongin no seu rosto, mas decidiu ignorá-lo por enquanto. — Parece que vamos ter que adiar o nosso encontro.

— Nós temos alguns meses até que eu me forme. Quando você melhorar nós conversaremos sobre isso. — Lucas sorriu e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de dor. — Agora descanse.

— O que aconteceu, Channie? — Baekhyun perguntou preocupado. Kyungsoo levantou os olhos para o capitão da Sonserina. Chanyeol apenas deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para a goles.

— Lugar errado, hora errada.

Kyungsoo bufou e virou-se para encarar os olhos de Jongin. A raiva borbulhando no peito.

— Você. Lá fora. Agora. — Virou as costas, pisando duro, e sentiu o garoto o seguindo. Ele sequer se deu o trabalho de fechar as portas da enfermaria. —Qual é a porra do seu problema? — Kyungsoo explodiu mesmo assim.

— Não sei do que você está falando, Doh… — Kyungsoo ficou desacreditado de como o garoto era cínico.

O Sonserino puxou os fios pretos em frustração. Por que Jongin havia sinalizado para Yixing se afastar de Lucas momentos antes da Goles o atingir?

— Foi você. O acidente do Lucas não foi um acidente. Foi você e esse seu fetiche em estúpido de me perseguir e machucar a todo custo. — Kyungsoo estava tão próximo de Jongin que o maior podia sentir o cheiro da Lavanda de sua colônia. — Isso vai acabar agora, Jongin. Outras pessoas não devem ser culpadas pela sua frustração sexual.

— O que eu ganharia quase causando a morte de um estudante? — Jongin cruzou os braços. Uma veia de irritação pulsava em sua testa.

— Arruinaria meu encontro. 

Jongin gargalhou tão alto que Baekhyun e Chanyeol vieram ao encontro de Kyungsoo. O maior tinha lágrimas nos olhos causadas pela crise de riso.

— O que aconteceu no corredor foi um erro. Você é ingênuo demais se pensou que aquilo significou algo. — Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração pesando de novo no peito. — Lucas fará no encontro o que eu não fiz porque não quis, Doh, porque você sabe que teria fodido com o cachorro ali porque é a porra de uma vadiazinha safada- — Jongin foi interrompido pelo punho de Kyungsoo que acertou em cheio o seu nariz.

Com o impacto, o corpo do maior chocou-se contra a porta da enfermaria. A surpresa nos olhos foi rapidamente substituída pelo ódio. Kyungsoo nunca viu tanta raiva transbordar no olhar de alguém.

Involuntariamente afastou-se Jongin. Quando o garoto sacou a varinha, Kyungsoo foi mais rápido ao lançar um _Accio_ não-verbal e tomá-la de sua mão. Por um segundo o olhar do maior encheu-se de surpresa, de novo, mas no segundo seguinte Jongin diminuiu a distância e Kyungsoo sentiu a mandíbula ser atingida por um soco certeiro.

Kyungsoo caiu de costas. Chanyeol imobilizou Jongin enquanto Baekhyun levantava e arrastava com dificuldade Kyungsoo na outra direção.

O nariz de Jongin escorria sangue e sujava a camisa do uniforme de Quadribol.

O coração batia depressa no peito.

Oh Sehun, melhor amigo de Jongin, apareceu e rapidamente juntou-se a Chanyeol para imobilizá-lo. Não que Jongin estivesse fazendo algum esforço para soltar-se, mas os dois temiam por Kyungsoo, que era muito menor.

— Eu deixo você sozinho por alguns minutos e você sai agredindo estudantes por aí, caralho? — Sehun alternava o olhar entre Jongin, com o nariz sangrando, e Kyungsoo, com a mandíbula vermelha.

— Ele deu o primeiro soco, Sehun! — Kyungsoo encolheu-se pela dor quando Baekhyun tocou o machucado e pelo tom raivoso de Jongin.

— Só não foi pior porque Kyungsoo tomou a varinha de Jongin com um feitiço não-verbal. — Chanyeol murmurou cansado enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos fios pretos.

— Um feitiço não-verbal? Isso é fantástico, Doh! — Sehun o parabenizou e virou-se para apontar um dedo no rosto de Jongin. — Você precisa parar, Jongin. Vai ser colocado na detenção e afastado dos jogos da Grifinória. Você sabe, né? Prejudicar sua casa e seus amigos não é o suficiente?

Os monitores das duas casas chegaram minutos depois porque os alunos curiosos observavam e comentavam a cena. Jongin e Kyungsoo foram encaminhados à direção.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada durante o caminho, exceto quando a responsável da enfermaria chegou para tratar os ferimentos.

— Cuide dele primeiro. — Jongin murmurou e Kyungsoo estremeceu ao toque gelado da MediBruxa.

— Dois garotos tão bonitos e trocando socos no corredor. Francamente, não se fazem mais jovens como antigamente. — Kyungsoo bufou quando a senhora lhe lançou um olhar enviesado. 

— Não se mantém mais os cães na coleira como antigamente. — Kyungsoo soube que tocou num ponto sensível de Jongin pela forma como ele se colocou de pé.

— Um soco e eu transformo vocês dois em porcos, crianças. Calem a boca e esperem a diretora chegar.

Como esperado, os dois alunos foram colocados em detenção. O Sonserino perdeu o direito à Hogsmeade, assim como Jongin, mas o Grifinório também foi afastado dos jogos da casa. Ele poderia coordená-los como capitão, mas participar das partidas, não.

Todos os alunos de Hogwarts souberam que os dois trocaram socos. Como se fosse possível, a fama de Kyungsoo com as outras casas tornou-se pior ainda. Todos comentavam que ele podia conjurar feitiços sem varinha e oferecia risco aos demais estudantes.

Jongin era o mártir.

Kyungsoo o perigoso.

De repente, juntar-se ao pai não era uma ideia tão má assim.

Estava cansado de carregar sozinho o fardo que levava nas costas.

💀

Era mais uma tarde de detenção, Kyungsoo desviou o olhar do livro de Transfiguração para ver seu colega de Casa, Lucas, entrar pela porta da pequena sala. O garoto ainda estava machucado, embora parecesse um pouco melhor.

— Oi, Soo! — Lucas murmurou, sentando-se na cadeira livre ao lado de Kyungsoo. Seu olhar desviou para Jongin e sua carranca, do outro lado da mesa. — Kim. 

Jongin apenas balançou a cabeça com indiferença. A camisa do uniforme estava com os três primeiros botões abertos e a gravata pendia frouxa em torno do colarinho. 

Essa era sua marca registrada. Jongin nunca estava com o uniforme perfeitamente alinhado como Kyungsoo.

O garoto era um cretino, sim, mas Kyungsoo não podia negar que era atraente na mesma medida, embora jamais admitisse isso em voz alta.

Como parte da detenção, por ter começado a briga, Kyungsoo ficou incumbido de estudar todas as tardes com Jongin. Era esperado que ao trabalharem juntos, os dois alunos passassem a tolerar um ao outro.

Na teoria, simples. Na prática, um inferno.

— Muito difícil esse lance de ser tutor? — Lucas estava muito próximo e Jongin encarava os dois garotos com a testa franzida em irritação. Ótimo. Agora era a porra de uma vela.

Um vento chacoalhou os fios pretos e sedosos de Kyungsoo. Jongin assistiu o garoto encostar a pena nos lábios e remexeu-se inquieto no assento. 

Até hoje não saberia dizer porque diabos agarrou-se com o Doh no corredor noutro dia, mas como se Merlim quisesse lhe punir, os lábios em formato de coração do Sonserina ficavam mais atrativos a cada dia. 

Como um lembrete de um crime.

Como um lembrete de uma vontade que tentava silenciar a todo custo.

— Não. Eu meio que reviso conceitos que eu já sei, então é tranquilo. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. Não soube se Lucas se referiu à Transfiguração ou a Jongin.

— Entendo, mas não deixa de ser uma perda que você não esteja aprendendo algo novo. — Jongin bufou e apoiou os braços na mesa. O corpo perigosamente próximo aos dois garotos.

— Quem disse que eu não estou ensinando nada ao Doh? — O tom de Jongin era malicioso. A expressão de desgosto de Kyungsoo se desfez quando o Grifinório lhe jogou uma piscadinha. — Eu tenho as melhores notas da Grifinória, garoto. É por isso que me tornarei um Auror.

Lucas olhou para Kyungsoo como se esperasse que o menor confirmasse aquilo. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e tocou o braço de Lucas com o sorriso mais galanteador que tinha.

— Jongin disse que eu estou muito abaixo dos seus requisitos, então não se preocupe com isso. — Lucas sorriu e Jongin fuzilava Kyungsoo com o olhar. — O único sentimento que existe entre nós dois é o ódio. — Kyungsoo virou-se para encarar Jongin. — Não sabia que você está planejando ser um Auror.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Doh Kyungsoo. — Jongin deu de ombros e Lucas pigarreou, forçando Kyungsoo a encará-lo de novo.

— Então você está livre para conhecer uma outra pessoa? — O olhar de Lucas perambulava entre os olhos e os lábios do menor. Kyungsoo suspirou e afrouxou um pouco a gravata verde e prata do uniforme. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Não, agora ele é o meu tutor. — Jongin pronunciou a última palavra com desdém e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio. Lucas apenas suspirou, dando de ombros.

Jongin definitivamente tinha o temperamento de uma criança.

— Eu acho que sim… — Kyungsoo respondeu um tanto hesitante.

— Não quero arrumar problemas pra você, Soo. Nos falamos depois. Pense com carinho na minha proposta. — Kyungsoo assentiu e Lucas ficou de pé. Quando ele se curvou para beijar a testa de Kyungsoo, o coração do menor falhou uma batida.

Kyungsoo assistiu as costas largas do garoto afastarem-se até a porta. Ele era bonito e de família nobre, tudo o que seus pais queriam.

O problema é que Kyungsoo sentia em seu coração que precisava do oposto.

— Você está corado. — Jongin comentou assim que Lucas fechou a porta. Kyungsoo encarou os olhos do maior, tentando estabilizar a respiração. — Ele pretende te comer. Você sabe, né?

— E qual o problema, Jongin? Isso mostra que eu estou a altura de alguns, pelo menos. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Alunos não podem beijar pelos corredores. — Kyungsoo bufou. Ele era doido, né? Como se tivesse escutado os pensamentos, Jongin desviou o olhar. — Aquilo foi diferente.

— Por que é diferente quando é com você? Deixe que o Lucas me prense na parede e pegue na minha bunda. Não é o que você faz por aí com todo mundo?

— Não. — O tom de Jongin era firme e Kyungsoo apertou as têmporas com as mãos.

— Jongin, vamos lá. A gente se odeia. Eu não me intrometo nas suas necessidades, então você poderia não se intrometer nas minhas? 

Jongin estendeu os braços na mesa. As pontas dos dedos quase roçando nas mãos do Sonserino.

— Sejamos sinceros, Doh. Nós nos odiamos, mas estamos atraídos. Coisa física. Tato. Sexo. Por que não ceder aos instintos? — O Grifinório deu de ombros. — Noutro dia poderíamos facilmente ter parado numa cabine do banheiro. E você teria ido sem hesitação.

— Você é um tremendo babaca, sabia? — Kyungsoo estava boquiaberto e irritado com a audácia do garoto. 

— Mas não estou mentindo. 

— Eu não sou uma das suas fodas casuais, Jongin. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo enquanto virava a página do livro de Transfiguração.

— Eu nunca disse que era. — Jongin ficou em silêncio pelo restante da detenção.

💀

Dias depois, quando os estudantes deixaram o castelo, Jongin apareceu com um sorriso brilhante e uma capa da invisibilidade em mãos.

Aos poucos os dois garotos conseguiram parar de trocar ofensas a cada cinco minutos.

Agora o tempo tinha aumentado para quinze minutos.

Era um avanço e tanto.

— O que é isso? — O Sonserino tocou o tecido felpudo. Sabia o que era, mas não era possível que Jongin estivesse propondo aquilo.

— Você é burro? Uma capa da invisibilidade. Vamos à Hogsmeade! — Jongin colocou a capa nos ombros, sumindo com todo o seu corpo, exceto a cabeça.

— Não cabe duas pessoas nisso. — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços sob o peito. O dia estava ensolarado, por isso tanto ele, quanto Jongin, estavam somente com as calças, camisas e gravatas do uniforme.

— Se ficarmos bem juntos, cabe. — Jongin cobriu a própria cabeça com a capa e aproximou-se de Kyungsoo, para cobri-lo também. — Mais perto. — Envolveu a cintura do Sonserino com um dos braços e o puxou contra o seu peito.

Jongin era quente.

Era como aproximar-se do sol.

Kyungsoo sentia-se despencar.

— Como vamos caminhar assim? — Perguntou baixinho. Os olhos de Jongin estavam em seus lábios. Eles estavam muito, muito perto. 

Jongin o moveu para o seu lado, com o braço ainda o segurando pela cintura. Era a forma como Baekhyun e Chanyeol andavam escondidos pelos corredores. 

Sentiu as bochechas arderem.

— Desconfortável, Doh? — Jongin sorriu e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Sua existência me deixa desconfortável.

O Grifinório riu soprado antes de começar a caminhar. Era estranho estar nos corredores de Hogwarts meio que abraçado com Jongin.

Os dois garotos caminharam silenciosamente, mesmo com os corredores vazios.

— Seremos expulsos se formos pegos. — Kyungsoo suspirou. Estava quente. Sentia a franja colar na sua testa.

— Estaremos formados em menos de 48 horas, Doh. Relaxa. — Os dois garotos cruzaram a porta principal do castelo e Jongin pôs-se a correr, com Kyungsoo ao seu lado, em direção à Hogsmeade.

— Como vamos entrar aí? Está lotado. — Kyungsoo perguntou, agachado ao lado de Jongin. Estavam do lado de fora da Dedos de Mel, a principal loja de doces de Hogsmeade.

— Vamos ao estoque, não à loja. — Jongin ainda mantinha o braço em torno da cintura de Kyungsoo. Onde sua mão tocava, mesmo sob o tecido, parecia enviar descargas de energia a todo o corpo do Sonserino.

— O quê? Tipo roubo? — Jongin virou para encará-lo. O cabelo branco estava todo bagunçado. — Eu nunca roubei! 

— Claro que não, você nasceu em berço de ouro. — Jongin debochou e Kyungsoo encarou a loja abarrotada de estudantes de novo.

Em algumas horas estaria formado e ingressaria oficialmente no Círculo de Comensais da Morte que o pai participava.

Talvez se arrependesse de não ter se arriscado uma última vez.

Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin de novo. Estava lá, novamente, o sentimento de agarrar-se a qualquer resquício de oportunidade de viver a vida como bem quisesse.

Jongin representava tudo o que o seu pai não queria para si. Mestiço, da Grifinória e sua ambição de vida era seguir uma das carreiras do Ministério da Magia que mantinha os demais bruxos na linha, além de capturar e prender Comensais da Morte.

No entanto, estava lá, infringindo regras com o seu inimigo, embaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade.

Que se foda.

— Vamos logo. — O sorriso que Jongin abriu quase deixou o Sonserino sem fôlego.

— Precisamos de uma distração. — Jongin mexeu no bolso da calça, tirando uma bolinha marrom, com um pequeno fiapinho branco. Ao notar o olhar curioso de Kyungsoo, o Grifinório balançou a bolinha diante dos seus olhos. — Uma bomba de peido!

— Uma bomba de peido? — Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que brotava em seus lábios de coração. 

— E muito fedorenta! — Jongin desviou o olhar dos lábios do Doh. Porra. Eram tão convidativos. — Precisamos chegar mais perto. 

O Kim colocou-se de pé, puxando Kyungsoo junto ao corpo até estarem perto o suficiente da porta da loja.

— Agora nós acendemos? — Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho quando um estudante da Lufa-Lufa quase o atingiu com o ombro. 

— Correndo o risco de colocar fogo na capa? Não. Nós as explodimos. — Jongin colocou três bolinhas na mão de Kyungsoo. — Levite as bolinhas e exploda. — Kyungsoo franziu a testa. — Qual é? Você não sabe lançar feitiços não-verbais? 

— Três bolinhas são suficientes para esvaziar a loja? 

— Eu tenho nove ao todo.

— Me dê todas. — Jongin enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou mais seis bolinhas.

— Isso vai feder de verdade. — Kyungsoo puxou o Grifinório para dentro da loja, subindo dois degraus da escadaria de madeira que levava para a parte superior, onde ficava a administração. — Você é louco? Vão nos ver levitando! — Kyungsoo debruçou-se sob o grande corrimão, com Jongin colado em suas costas.

— Cale a boca e aprenda. — Jongin apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kyungsoo. — Você não sabe respeitar o espaço pessoal dos outros? — Quando virou para xingar Jongin, o nariz acabou roçando brevemente na bochecha do garoto. O cheiro amadeirado era sutil, mas marcante o suficiente para deixar Kyungsoo ansioso.

— Não posso olhar? Tudo bem. — Jongin colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kyungsoo. Ele com certeza estava curvado porque era mais alto, mas o aperto firme na cintura mantinha Kyungsoo no lugar.

A temperatura pareceu aumentar.

— Jongin. Sensível. — Kyungsoo murmurou entredentes e o Grifinório sorriu antes de voltar para a posição anterior, com a cabeça no ombro de Kyungsoo. 

— Vou me lembrar disso. — Jongin ronronou. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco antes de estender a mão para colocar as nove bolinhas na parte plana do corrimão, abrindo levemente a capa.

O movimento foi rápido o suficiente para que algum estudante reparasse, mesmo estando afastados o suficiente. 

— _Wingardium Leviosa._ — Estendeu o dedo pálido para as bolinhas que tremeram antes de levitar. Kyungsoo as moveu até estarem estrategicamente posicionadas no centro da loja, acima das enormes prateleiras de doces. — _Bombarda._ — As bolinhas explodiram com um estrondo e os estudantes gritaram e começaram a correr para fora da Dedos de Mel.

— O estoque fica lá embaixo. Há uma passagem que leva diretamente para Hogwarts. — Os dois garotos desceram às pressas da escada, tropeçando vez ou outra num estudante atordoado com o cheiro, até chegarem numa parte. Jongin cutucou a fechadura, mas estava fechada.

— _Alohomora._ — Kyungsoo apontou o dedinho para a fechadura, ouvindo o "click" em seguida. Jongin abriu a porta e empurrou Kyungsoo para dentro.

Estavam dentro de uma sala repleta de embalagens fechadas dos mais diversos doces.

O Grifinório retirou a capa, colocando-a em cima de uma mesa. 

— Depressa. Pegue quantos você puder carregar. — Kyungsoo assentiu, pegando a saco de papel pardo que Jongin estendia para si. 

O Sonserino correu para a prateleira mais próxima e quase gemeu quando viu a variedade de chocolates. 

— Você gosta? — Jongin perguntou. Kyungsoo assentiu, sorrindo, enquanto pegava um chocolate de cada tipo. — Pegue os chocolates então. Eu vou pegar os outros tipos de doces. 

Não demorou muito para Kyungsoo ter o saco pardo pesado nos braços. Jongin estava do mesmo jeito, com diversas jujubas, feijõeszinhos, pirulitos e outros doces. 

Quando estendeu a mão para pegar a capa, ouviu passos se aproximando. Kyungsoo congelou no lugar. 

O Grifinório agiu mais rápido, cobrindo-se com a capa da invisibilidade e correndo ao encontro de Kyungsoo, cobrindo-o também. 

Se já estava apertado sem doces, com dois sacos cheios o espaço ficou ainda menor.

— Que estranho, achei que tivesse trancado a porta. — Uma mulher de meia idade entrou e Jongin foi puxando Kyungsoo para trás, até estarem no fundo de um dos corredores de prateleiras.

Encurralados.

Jongin encostou o corpo de Kyungsoo contra a parede fria e tampou a visão do garoto com o próprio corpo. Ele estava pálido e o seu nervosismo poderia facilmente entregá-los.

Olhou sob o ombro para onde a funcionária estava. Ela estava tomando nota da prateleira de pirulitos que Jongin estivera a alguns minutos.

Quando olhou para Kyungsoo de novo, o garoto parecia mais calmo, mas cheirava a chocolate.

O Grifinório encarou os lábios em formato de coração e viu resquícios do doce.

Involuntariamente, Jongin levou o polegar ao lábio inferior de Kyungsoo, esfregando a pele macia, apenas para retirar a pequena camada que ficara ali.

Kyungsoo assistiu hipnotizado quando Jongin levou o polegar aos próprios lábios, provando o chocolate que estivera nos seus lábios.

— Tem mais desse? — Jongin balbuciou, sem emitir som, apenas movendo os lábios. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e Jongin fez uma careta triste. — Merda. Não dá pra pegar mais. 

Kyungsoo ainda estava meio grogue quando ouviu a porta ser trancada de novo e Jongin puxá-lo em direção a um alçapão. 

O Sonserino nada disse enquanto era puxado por uma escadinha de madeira toda deteriorada com o tempo. Quando Jongin fechou o alçapão, foram envoltos pelo silêncio e a escuridão.

— _Lumos_. — Jongin murmurou e a ponta de sua varinha acendeu. Estavam numa espécie de caverna estreita.

Kyungsoo sentiu a garganta fechar.

— Você estava com a varinha esse tempo todo? — O Sonserino estava ofegante.

— Eu queria ver se você era bom, como dizem. Nunca vi um bruxo conjurar feitiços sem varinha. Só veelas... Você está bem? — Um Jongin preocupado estava segurando o seu rosto com uma das mãos.

— Eu não lido bem com lugares apertados e sem ventilação. Os trouxas chamam de Claustrofobia. — Jongin assentiu enquanto entrelaçava os seus dedos aos de Kyungsoo. 

— Consegue andar ou eu preciso te carregar? 

— Por Merlim, tudo menos o seu colo.

— Que eu me lembre, você pareceu gostar dele.

— É exatamente esse o motivo. — Kyungsoo resmungou. Jongin não respondeu enquanto o puxava depressa pelo túnel.

— Estamos quase lá. — Jongin parecia um tanto ofegante e Kyungsoo pôde sentir a circulação de ar contra a sua pele. Suspirou aliviado. — Vou ter que cobrir a gente com a capa de novo. Só por precaução.

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo soltou a mão de Jongin quando pararam para afrouxar totalmente a gravata e abrir os cinco primeiros botões da camisa, ficando com metade do peito desnudo.

Sentiu a capa roçar contra o corpo e em seguida o braço de Jongin em torno da sua cintura, puxando-o contra si de novo. 

A claridade quase os cegou. Saíram ao lado de uma das grandes estátuas que adornavam o corredor que levava para o salão comunal da Corvinal. 

O castelo estava vazio e silencioso, indicando que os estudantes ainda estavam em Hogsmeade. 

Kyungsoo estava quieto ao lado de Jongin, tentando adivinhar para onde ele os levaria. Quando chegaram às escadas mágicas que se moviam, viu Jongin seguir em direção às masmorras, onde ficava o salão comunal da Sonserina.

Quando pararam em frente ao banheiro desativado há muito tempo, Kyungsoo empurrou Jongin com o ombro.

— Não pense que vamos foder numa cabine empoeirada. — Brincou. O Grifinório piscou inocentemente. 

— Eu não estava pensando nisso até você mencionar. — Jongin tirou a capa da invisibilidade que cobria os dois corpos e prendeu a respiração quando virou-se para encarar Kyungsoo. — Ok. Assim fica _realmente_ difícil. — Balbuciou enquanto observava o peito semi desnudo do Sonserino.

— Não olhe. Não pense. — Kyungsoo entrou no banheiro com Jongin logo atrás de si.

Não havia muitas cabines, uma vez que a maioria tenha sido destruída com a abertura da Câmara Secreta, por Harry Potter, e depois com a grande Guerra Bruxa, liderada por Voldemort. O banheiro permancera desativado desde que Murta, uma das alunas da Corvinal, fora morta pelo Basilisco.

— Esse lugar sempre me deu arrepios. — Jongin murmurou enquanto recostava-se na enorme pia circular e gigantesca que era a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. 

— Você sabia que está sentado bem na entrada da Câmara que guarda um monstro, né? — Kyungsoo parecia extremamente sexy corado, com o uniforme desalinhado e os cabelos negros suados e jogados para trás.

— O Basilisco está morto. — Jongin deu de ombros.

— Será? Eu o ouvi ontem à noite. — Kyungsoo sorriu sombrio.

— Você quer me assustar. — O Grifinório estreitou os olhos. Kyungsoo deu dois passos para trás.

— Não. Eu sou Ofidioglota. — Jongin abriu a boca três vezes antes de rir. 

— É sério? — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Vamos ver então… — O Grifinório puxou a varinha branca e apontou na direção do Sonserino. — _Serpensortia._

Uma serpente grande e amarela estava no chão, encarando Kyungsoo. Ela sibilou, mas o Sonserino murmurou algo na língua das cobras e ela abaixou a cabeça, submissa.

Kyungsoo tornou a falar e a serpente virou-se para encarar Jongin, sibilando.

— Você já me provou, Kyungsoo. Agora pare com isso. — Jongin parecia um tanto incomodado e Kyungsoo falou algo para a serpente e ela afastou-se, como se estivesse analisando-o. — Vamos matá-la. Não podemos deixar um bicho desse a solta pelo castelo. 

Kyungsoo afastou-se de Jongin, indo até a janela e conversando com a serpente. Ela subiu pela perna do Sonserino para alcançar o parapeito e saiu pela janela quebrada.

— Ela está indo para a floresta proibida. — O menor murmurou, sentando-se ao lado de Jongin, encostado na enorme pia circular.

Jongin despejou os dois sacos de doces entre os corpos. 

— Acho que vamos pular o jantar. — Jongin murmurou com a boca cheia de jujubas. Ele parecia tudo menos o garoto dos rumores que corriam pelo castelo. — Não é estranho que a gente esteja aqui?

— Fugindo da detenção? — Deu uma mordida generosa numa barra de chocolate meio amargo. 

— Não. Tipo, juntos. — Kyungsoo estudou o rosto do Grifinório. O olhar estava nos doces e o menor soube que ele estava evitando olha-lo nos olhos.

— Definitivamente. Você resolveu ser amigável um dia antes da formatura. 

— Nós não vamos mais nos ver. É um sentimento estranho. — Jongin roubou um pedaço da barra de chocolate do Sonserino e levou um beliscão.

Se Jongin realmente se tornasse um Auror, eles se encontrariam, sim.

Kyungsoo decidiu deixar o pequeno detalhe para o futuro e não estragar o momento.

— Eu acho que você está tentando garantir sua última foda em Hogwarts. — Kyungsoo pegou uma jujuba no saquinho transparente e enfiou na boca.

— Por que pra você tudo sobre mim é relacionado a sexo? 

— Porque essa é a sua fama.

— Não acredite em tudo o que ouve pelos corredores. Essa é a regra básica. — Kyungsoo bufou.

— Apenas um seleto grupo, incluindo eu, não foi para a cabine com você. Isto é, claro, por estarmos abaixo das suas expectativas. — Jongin fez uma careta pela minhoquinha azeda que havia pego.

— Sobre isso… É somente pelos seus pais. — Kyungsoo parou de mastigar o doce. — Se você não fosse filho de pessoas que estão ligadas indiretamente ao que assassinou os meus pais, eu provavelmente te chamaria pra tomar cerveja amanteigada e coisas do tipo. 

Kyungsoo engoliu com muita dificuldade a jujuba enquanto encarava um Jongin constrangido.

Isso definitivamente era novo.

— Se te serve de consolo, eu também odeio meus pais. — Jongin notou o olhar triste, mas não ousou perguntar o motivo e Kyungsoo agradeceu por isso. — Seguimos como inimigos então.

— Você aceitaria? — Jongin murmurou baixinho depois de um tempo em silêncio. — Digo, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, você aceitaria? 

O Sonserino encarou os olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin. Ele parecia nervoso. Inseguro.

— Em outras circunstâncias, sim, mas na atual, nós nos odiamos... Né? — Kyungsoo sabia que lá no fundo algo lhe dizia que era mentira, mas decidiu ignorar a voz em sua cabeça.

O Sonserino desviou o olhar esticou-se para pegar uma barra crocante. No processo, a camisa abriu um pouco mais, revelando discretamente um mamilo rosado.

— É rosinha. — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto mordia o chocolate. — Seu mamilo é pequeno e rosinha. Seu pau deve ser assim também.

E lá estava o Jongin que o perseguia por todos esses anos.

— Me diga algo sobre você que não esteja nos rumores.

Jongin deu um sorriso antes de começar a listar todas as coisas que gostava, e as que não gostava também, como alho. Kyungsoo fez uma nota mental de nunca oferecer uma refeição com alho ao garoto.

— E frango. Eu amo frango. Tipo, é algo que eu poderia comer todos os dias da minha vida.

— Eu reparei no salão comunal, pela forma como você ataca o frango na mesa da Grifinória.

— Então você fica de olho em mim? — Jongin brincou enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de chocolate. Ali, no banheiro empoeirado, ele parecia ainda mais bonito que o normal.

— Todos nos castelo ficam de olho em você. É natural.

Kyungsoo suspirou enquanto mexia despreocupadamente nos doces. Sentia o olhar de Jongin queimar sua pele e queria evitá-lo a todo custo.

— Sabe, parte de mim sempre foi atraída por você. — Jongin começou. — Se eu soubesse que você era tão legal, e que nos tornaríamos amigos no penúltimo dia, talvez eu tivesse te importunado menos. 

— E então não estaríamos aqui porque eu seria parte do clube de bruxos que foderam com você. — Kyungsoo olhou para o garoto. — É isso que nos permite ser amigos. Seu pau bem longe da minha bunda.

Jongin abriu um sorriso travesso, aproximando-se de Kyungsoo.

— Nada de pau na bunda. Que tal na boca? — Kyungsoo bateu com um pacote de jujubas na cabeça de Jongin. A risada do garoto ecoou por todo o banheiro.

Kyungsoo sentia-se feliz e calmo, mas no fundo ele sabia.

Ele sentia.

Toda calmaria precedia o caos.

Depois da detenção, Jongin sempre esperava por Kyungsoo porque os corredores estavam escuros quando deixavam a sala de aula.

Segundo ele, era a chance perfeita para que alunos que não gostavam de Kyungsoo pudessem emboscá-lo.

A caminhada era sempre silenciosa.

Não havia muito o que dizer, afinal.

Mas agora era diferente pela forma como os ombros se tocavam. Até mesmo as pessoas nos quadros pararam o que estavam fazendo para vê-los passar.

O Sonserino sentia o estômago doer pela quantidade de doces que comeram. 

Kyungsoo sentiu o braço ser puxado delicadamente quando chegaram na bifurcação que levava às escadas dos dois salões comunais nas direções opostas.

— Eu quero me tornar um Auror. — Jongin murmurou, tocando a mandíbula de Kyungsoo, onde havia atingindo-o com um soco. — Você sabe que os Aurores pegam os Comensais. E você sabe o que isso significa.

— Que você virá atrás de mim um dia. — Kyungsoo murmurou, fechando os olhos em deleite ao toque de Jongin. — Certifique-se que seja você, quando chegar a hora.

— Kyungsoo, eu não… — Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e afastou-se do toque de Jongin, vendo a confusão estampada no semblante do maior. — Não quero que seja uma despedida.

— Me dê sua gravata. — Kyungsoo estava desfazendo o nó agora perfeitamente alinhado no tecido verde e prata da Sonserina. Jongin simplesmente tirou o tecido vermelho e dourado da Grifinória dos ombros. — Pode jogar fora a minha se quiser. Eu só quero guardar a lembrança de que fiz algo que eu quis, uma última vez, antes de tudo mudar. — Jongin lhe entregou a gravata, segurando a do Sonserino entre os dedos. — Certifique-se que seja pelas suas mãos, quando chegar hora. — O Sonserino sorriu triste. — Eu quero morrer pelas suas mãos, Jongin.

— Você sabe que não precisa ser assim. 

Kyungsoo suspirou quando Jongin cobriu a distância e estava perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro do açúcar. 

Queria contar sobre tudo, mas não podia. Jongin já havia perdido demais.

— Há sacrifícios que fazemos por amor. 

O Grifinório observou o garoto virar e caminhar em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, enquanto tentava lidar com o peso no coração.

Kyungsoo seria um Comensal da Morte a partir de amanhã.

E Jongin sentia que ele não queria isso.

💀

Ministério da Magia da Coreia do Sul, 2020.

Apertou as têmporas pela milésima vez no dia, lendo o relatório sobre o interrogatório do Comensal capturado e não tinha dúvidas.

Era ele.

Só podia ser ele.

_Doh Kyungsoo._

O garoto era talentoso, ninguém ousava contestar esse fato no Ministério. No entanto, os talentos de Kyungsoo em mãos erradas estavam lhe trazendo dores de cabeça.

Muitos mestiços morreram nos últimos anos e ninguém do Ministério conseguiu detectar um rastro que levasse ao garoto. O máximo que tinham eram relatos de outros Comensais da Morte capturados. 

_Kyungsoo está sob efeito da Imperius há muitos anos. Vocês jamais colocarão as mãos nele. O conselho mataria vocês e ele na primeira tentativa._

Jongin era o único Auror que acreditava piamente nisso.

Queria acreditar com todas as suas forças que Kyungsoo jamais faria algo monstruoso por livre e espontânea vontade.

Os pensamentos foram varridos de sua cabeça quando ouviu um estrondo e a alarme ressoar por todo o ambiente.

Estavam sob ataque.

Oh Sehun, seu colega de Departamento e também Auror, entrou em sua sala.

— Comensais! — Sehun berrou e Jongin colocou-se de pé imediatamente, saindo em disparada pelo corredor, atrás de seu colega.

Bruxos de sangue puro e mestiços correndo por toda parte. Aparentemente o Quartel General dos Aurores era o andar mais seguro do Ministério para esconder-se.

Jongin tentou ajudá-los conforme corria, enquanto gritava para entrarem nas salas, mas seu coração estava num verdadeiro frenesi. 

Que Comensal era louco o suficiente para entrar no Ministério?

Quando chegaram ao saguão do Ministério, que levava a todos os outros departamentos, o que Jongin viu fez o seu coração falhar uma batida.

Invasão, sim, mas não ataque. Aparentemente.

No centro, em cima da estátua de Dumbledore, havia uma figura esguia, vestida toda de preto, cercada por Aurores que estavam na base. O rosto estava escondido pela conhecida máscara que os Comensais da Morte usavam, mas Jongin saberia reconhecer aqueles olhos onde quer que estivesse.

Quando a figura desaparatou na sua frente, ignorando as mais de cinquenta varinhas apontadas para si, Jongin passou sua varinha contra a máscara, com força, desfazendo-a e puxando o capuz em seguida. 

Os cabelos na altura dos ombros estavam cheios de nós.

Eram os mesmos olhos. A mesma pele. Os mesmos lábios de coração.

Era ele. 

Finalmente ele.

— Oi, Jongin. — Kyungsoo murmurou, sorrindo, antes dos olhos girarem nas órbitas e seu corpo pender para frente, caindo desacordado nos braços do auror.


	2. O vermelho lhe cai bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Quando Kyungsoo despertou a consciência, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro cirúrgico característico dos St. Mungos.

Ao abrir os olhos, notou que estava deitado numa cama, no centro de uma sala inteiramente branca. Havia somente um grande vidro na parede de frente a cama, onde podia ver o seu próprio reflexo.

Curiosamente, sentia-se observado.

Não estava mais sujo e os machucados foram limpos e devidamente cobertos com bandagens. Estava com conjunto moletom e calça vermelhos que tanto viu nos livros sobre a História do Mundo Bruxo. 

Era um prisioneiro do Ministério da Magia agora.

Com um estrondo, a porta se abriu. Era quase impossível detectá-la na textura acolchoada da parede.

— Não se preocupe, ela muda de lugar a cada minuto. Para evitar possíveis fugas. — Jongin sorriu.

O sorriso não chegou aos olhos vermelhos, no entanto.

Jongin havia envelhecido bem. Quase 10 anos se passaram desde que formaram-se em Hogwarts e os anos de Quadribol pareceram se adequar perfeitamente à profissão de Auror.

Ele estava inteiramente de social. A calça preta agarrava-se bem às coxas torneadas. A camisa branca remetia aos tempos de escola, mas diferente de antes, ela não estava com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. Nas extremidades das pontas, as duas abotoaduras decoradas com o brasão da Grifinória pareciam caras e combinavam com a gravata num tom intenso de vermelho. O colete preto era justo e valorizava cada pedacinho da parte superior do corpo do Auror. Os fios anteriormente brancos agora eram negros como os olhos de Kyungsoo.

Jongin percebeu que Kyungsoo estava reparando demais e cruzou os braços na altura do peitoral, apenas para definir ainda mais a quantidade de músculos.

Maldito exibicionista.

Dois outros Aurores estavam na sala. Um deles ofereceu um copo com um líquido azul brilhante e fedorento.

Era assim que eles brincavam então.

— Veritaserum. — Kyungsoo reconheceu o Auror como Oh Sehun, melhor amigo de Jongin. — Vai tornar tudo menos violento. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, levando o líquido à boca. Veritaserum era a poção da verdade. Eles estavam se certificando que Kyungsoo não mentisse em seu depoimento.

Não era seu objetivo, mas nada era mais sensível de que o ego de um Auror, então decidiu cooperar.

— Seu nome? — Jongin passou as mãos pelos fios agora pretos enquanto esperava pacientemente pela resposta. Alguns fios caíram pesados na pele bronzeada da testa.

Bonito.

— Doh Kyungsoo. — A voz saiu mais grossa do que o normal pela falta de uso nas últimas horas.

— Sua casa?

— Sonserina.

— Sua varinha? 

— Espinheiro Negro. Fibra de Coração de Dragão. 24 centímetros. 

— Você sabe quem eu sou? — Kyungsoo notou o nervosismo mascarado no tom de voz.

Como esqueceria, afinal?

— Kim Jongin. Um Auror do Ministério da Magia. — O homem assentiu e soltou a respiração. — E você me odeia.

Jongin olhou de soslaio para o outro Auror que anotava tudo atentamente. Ele balançou a cabeça negativa e a parte sobre "ódio" não foi adicionada à ficha de Kyungsoo.

— Quando foi a última vez que você usou uma Maldição Imperdoável? — A pergunta foi feita por Sehun. Este era o principal meio que os Comensais usavam para assassinar outros bruxos.

— Assim que fui liberto da Maldição Imperius.

— Quem o fez prisioneiro? — Jongin sentou na cama e Kyungsoo passou os dedos pelos fios negros, agora sem nós. Alguém havia penteado o seu cabelo.

— Meu pai. — Jongin e Sehun trocaram um olhar nervoso. — Quando me formei em Hogwarts, minha mãe tentou me ajudar a fugir. Ele descobriu e a assassinou. Fui colocado na Imperius para cooperar com todas as etapas do Círculo.

— Mas sua mãe também é uma Comensal, então como é possível? — Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

A Maldição Imperius colocava o bruxo que fora pego em estado de transe. Você perde o controle da sua consciência e o seu corpo fica à mercê daquele que o colocou sob a Maldição.

Assim que recobrou a consciência, a dor transbordou no seu coração.

Doiá como o inferno, mesmo agora.

— Minha madrasta, sim, minha mãe, não. — Jongin arregalou os olhos. — Minha mãe é bruxa, mas metade dela é veela. Meu pai a escondeu, pensando no escândalo que seria se soubessem que seu único filho não é sangue puro. — Kyungsoo sorriu triste. — Ele diz que mamãe o seduziu, claro. Ela sempre foi o ponto fraco dele. Matá-la foi como matar o resquício de bondade que havia no seu coração. Matá-la foi como tirar de mim qualquer chance de amá-lo.

— Eu sinto muito, Kyungsoo. — O Comensal dispensou a piedade de Sehun com um aceno.

— Não sinta. Mesmo em cativeiro, mamãe me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. — Sorriu ao lembrar-se dos cabelos longos e negros voando pelo quarto. — Quando você cresce nas circunstâncias que eu cresci, aprender a defender-se das Artes das Trevas é tão importante quanto respirar. Muitas pessoas más tinham acesso à nossa casa.

— Por que você nunca comunicou a escola? — Jongin parecia frustrado. Kyungsoo suspirou. Na teoria tudo é simples, mas na prática, não.

— É simples, Jongin. Eu não queria que minha mãe fosse morta. Então eu obedeci por medo das ameaças. Eu era só um garoto.

Kyungsoo assistiu um misto de emoções passarem pelos olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin.

Culpa.

Confusão.

Frustração.

Mais culpa.

— Então você é metade veela? — Foi Oh Sehun quem perguntou. Ele parecia interessado na questão. — Dizem que vocês são irresistíveis para alguns homens. — Ele olhou de soslaio para Jongin.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, massageando os joelhos através do tecido felpudo e vermelho do conjunto que vestia. Ele cheirava a naftalina. Roupa guardada tempo demais.

— Mamãe era metade, então eu devo ter ¼ dentro de mim que é. Passaria despercebido se não fosse pelo fato de que eu consigo conjurar feitiços sem varinha mais facilmente que os outros bruxos.

Os olhos de Jongin brilharam e Kyungsoo soube que o Auror lembrou-se do seu palpite durante a travessia de volta para Hogwarts.

— Então quer dizer que você fingiu todos os anos? E mesmo assim chamava a nós, mestiços, de cães. — Jongin tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

— Você era o cão, Jongin. Não os outros. Eu sempre soube separar, diferente de você, mas entendo sua frustração. Qual será sua desculpa para me infernizar agora? — E lá estava a tão conhecida eletricidade que tomava conta do ar quando os dois se enfrentavam.

Como nos desenhos animados dos trouxas, era possível conectar uma linha vermelha e elétrica saindo dos dois pares de olhos.

Jongin e Kyungsoo se odiavam.

Pelo menos era nisso que confiavam.

— Você falou do Círculo… Qual o objetivo disso? — Sehun perguntou depois de lançar um olhar enviesado para Jongin.

— A supremacia do sangue puro, tirar a autoridade do Ministério da Magia. Coisas assim. É um conglomerado de países asiáticos, cada qual representado por um Comensal. Coreia, China e Japão foram a tríplice, ou o Conselho, chamem como quiser. — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Há uma divisão chamada de Apanhadores. Nela estão reunidos os melhores Comensais de cada país, responsáveis por capturar e torturar quem o conselho ordenar. Eu faço parte dessa divisão.

— Tortura? — O outro Auror perguntou. Kyungsoo não o conhecia. — Já temos o suficiente para mandá-lo aos dementadores em Askaban. — Kyungsoo encarou os olhos do outro Auror. 

— Não somos nós quem decidimos isso e você sabe, Taemin. — Jongin tocou o ombro do homem e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

Os anos se passaram e Jongin ainda não sabia manter o pau dentro das calças, aparentemente.

O movimento não passou despercebido aos olhos de Jongin. O Auror afastou-se do colega como se tivesse levado um choque.

— Onde está a minha varinha? — O Comensal perguntou, levando a mão a um dos bolsos da calça felpuda.

— Com o Ministro. Queremos ver os últimos feitiços. É um protocolo do Ministério. — Sehun recostou-se numa das paredes. — Seja franco, Kyungsoo. O que te trouxe aqui?

— Vingança. — Respondeu simplista.

— Vingança de quê? — Sehun foi mais enfático dessa vez.

Kyungsoo cutucava o moletom felpudo. Seu olhar estava baixo, mas, assim que o levantou, Jongin engoliu em seco.

Havia raiva pura estampada ali.

— Meu pai. Eu ajudo o Ministério a implodir o Círculo e a capturá-los, e em troca disso ganho minha liberdade.

Os três Aurores trocaram um longo olhar.

É óbvio que estavam considerando suas opções. Kyungsoo era um Comensal da Morte, afinal.

— Como vamos saber se isso não é uma armação? — Taemin perguntou.

— Eu estou completamente à mercê do Ministério agora. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

Jongin estudou o rosto pálido do homem. Os cabelos negros caíam até os ombros como um véu. 

Bonito. Mais do que Jongin gostaria de admitir.

Todos os outros membros do Ministério criticaram o seu primeiro impulso: determinar que Monggu, seu elfo doméstico, cuidasse dos ferimentos de Kyungsoo. 

O homem não só estava incluído na seita que Jongin trabalhara dia e noite nos últimos anos, como era a peça chave para chegar à cabeça de tudo. 

Doh Seungsoo, também conhecido como O Ceifador. O pai de Kyungsoo.

Jongin não o queria em Azkaban. Seria fácil demais jogá-lo aos Dementadores. 

O Auror queria sua cabeça decorando a sua sala no Ministério. E se Kyungsoo era a chave de tudo, que se foda, ele o manteria vivo.

Até que fosse necessário.

— Preciso ver o Ministro. Agora. — Jongin saiu da sala como um furacão, seguido dos dois Aurores.

Kyungsoo puxou as pernas dobradas em direção ao peito e fez uma careta.

Não estava sozinho.

— É feio ouvir a conversa dos outros. — Kyungsoo sorriu quando um pequeno elfo doméstico saiu debaixo da sua cama. — Quem é você?

— Monggu, senhor. — O elfo doméstico não demonstrava medo. Kyungsoo reparou que ele usava um par de meias de ursinho.

Um elfo doméstico livre.

— A quem você presta seus serviços, Monggu? — Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando o elfo sorriu e mostrou uma fileira de dentes branquinhos. Ele era muito bem cuidado.

— Ao mestre Jongin, senhor. Minha família está com os Kim há anos. — Kyungsoo assentiu. 

— E por que você estava me espionando? — O homem estreitou os olhos e o elfo pareceu minimamente constrangido.

— Não espionando, senhor. O mestre Jongin me trouxe de casa para cuidar do senhor. Eu limpei o seu corpo com toalhas mornas embebidas em poções de cura, cuidei dos seus ferimentos e penteei os seus cabelos. — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Jongin havia ordenado ao seu elfo pessoal que cuidasse de si.

E a grande pergunta era: por quê?

— Não sabia que Jongin era capaz de demonstrar empatia por alguém. — Tentou disfarçar a acidez, mas isso pareceu aborrecer o elfo doméstico.

— O mestre Jongin tem um temperamento difícil, mas ele é muito bom e o seu coração é muito grande. — Kyungsoo assentiu a contragosto. — Ele me dá meias de ursinho todos os meses.

— Você parece gostar de ursinhos. — Kyungsoo reparou na camiseta e a bermudinha marrons e com silhuetas de ursos. 

— Eu aprendi a gostar porque o mestre Jongin gosta… — Kyungsoo começou a gargalhar — Ei! Não ria! — O elfo doméstico parecia uma criança emburrada e esquisita.

Esquisita porque crianças não são verdes e orelhudas.

— Você se importa se eu tirar um cochilo? Eu não pude dormir bem por um bom tempo. — O elfo assentiu e aproximou-se para ajudar Kyungsoo a deitar confortavelmente. 

— Eu estarei aqui cuidando do mestre Kyungsoo enquanto isso. — O elfo sentou-se na cama com as perninhas cruzadas.

— Mais uma ordem do mestre Jongin?

— Sim.

— E você sabe que eu sou um Comensal preso pelo Ministério?

— Eu confio no julgamento do mestre Jongin. Nós elfos também sabemos quando um bruxo é mau. — Monggu tinha uma expressão triste nos olhos. — Eu sinto dor em você, mestre Kyungsoo, muita dor. Maldade não.

Kyungsoo assentiu em silêncio e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo sono e pelo cansaço.  
  


Quando Jongin entrou na sala mais tarde, seguido do Ministro, Monggu observava aflito o rosto de Kyungsoo.

— Esse é o seu elfo? — Jongin assentiu, enquanto aproximava-se de Monggu.

— O que foi, Monggu? — Perguntou baixinho, ajoelhando-se para ficar na altura do elfo.

A expressão aflita suavizou-se um pouco quando o olhar encontrou o de seu mestre.

— Sonhos ruins. Ele sofre. Monggu quer cuidar do mestre Kyungsoo. 

— Mestre Kyungsoo? — Jongin ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ausentou-se por algumas horas e Kyungsoo lhe roubara o elfo?

O Ministro aproximou-se de Jongin, somente para tocar a mão de Kyungsoo. O homem dormia profundamente.

Jongin observou os lábios entreabertos e o cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro. Dormindo ele parecia tão indefeso.

— Kyungsoo, acorde. Por favor. — O homem despertou, pondo-se sentado num solavanco.

Instintos de sobrevivência. Havia abaixado a guarda.

Os olhos negros encontraram-se com os de Jongin primeiro, para depois observar Monggu e, por último, o Ministro da Magia.

— Meu nome é Kim Junmyeon. Eu sou o Ministro da Magia sul-coreano e estou aqui para dar o nosso veredito. — Kyungsoo encarou o Ministro. Junmyeon não parecia ter mais de 30 anos. — É comum que Comensais tenham trocado informações por sua liberdade, alegando estarem sob efeito da Maldição Imperius, desde a ascensão de Voldemort. No entanto, não podemos deixá-lo simplesmente ir, e como você aceitou cooperar, teremos uma missão em troca da sua liberdade.

— Uma missão? — Kyungsoo estudou o rosto de Junmyeon. O cabelo castanho estava perfeitamente arrumado num topete elegante. Ele era tão pálido quanto Kyungsoo e, se não fosse pelos óculos, e as roupas caras, o homem poderia facilmente passar por um jovem bruxo.

— Jongin está à frente deste caso há muito, muito tempo, e é justo que ele permaneça. Portanto, para mantê-lo na rua, Kyungsoo, vocês precisarão trabalhar silenciosamente pelo Ministério, mas isso só acontecerá se você estiver sob a vista de Jongin. 

— Tipo uma prisão domiciliar? — Kyungsoo ironizou. 

— Eu diria mais como um casamento arranjado. Para que isso aconteça, vocês dois precisam casar. — A respiração de Kyungsoo travou na garganta com um ruído audível. — Para não levantar suspeitas.

Jongin observava o semblante surpreso de Kyungsoo. Quando Junmyeon lhe propôs isso, também pareceu a coisa mais surreal do mundo, mas não seria um casamento de fato.

Sem sentimentos. Sem toques.

Uma missão.

A missão da vida de Jongin.

— Como você espera que um Auror se case com Comensal e ambos sejam aceitos nos círculos sociais?

— O único círculo é o seu, Kyungsoo. Eu vou ser deserdado. Se a missão for concluída com êxito, eu volto ao cargo. — Jongin parecia confortável com a decisão. Ótimo. Eram dois contra um.

— E se falharmos? — Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio.

— Nós morremos. Ou vivemos no exílio pelo resto de nossas vidas. — Jongin deu de ombros.

Era tudo ou nada.

Literalmente.

— Qual é a segunda opção? 

— Azkaban. — Junmyeon sorriu triste.

Qualquer coisa era melhor que Azkaban.

Inclusive estar casado com alguém que não gosta de você.

— Tudo bem.

— Isso é um sim? — Jongin cruzou os braços no peito.

— Sim. Vamos nos casar, Jongin-ah. — Kyungsoo soou fofo e Jongin estreitou os olhos diante do fingimento.

— Vou deixá-los a sós. — Junmyeon saiu da sala e Kyungsoo fuzilou Jongin com o olhar.

— Uma gracinha, Kim, e eu corto seu pau enquanto você dorme. — Jongin riu nasalado e Kyungsoo teve vontade de socá-lo de novo no nariz.

— Você pareceu gostar da última gracinha. — Jongin piscou e notou as bochechas do Comensal ficarem vermelhas.

— Aquilo foi diferente, éramos jovens. 

— Nosso casamento será de mentira, mas para isso dar certo, precisamos pautá-lo no respeito e na sinceridade. — Kyungsoo assentiu. — Há algo que você queira me dizer?

Kyungsoo estudou o rosto do moreno. Ele parecia sincero e empenhado, embora estivesse com o cansaço visível em seus olhos e na forma como seus ombros estavam caídos.

— Comensais da Morte são muito perspicazes. Se quisermos enganá-los, teremos que ser convincentes. Você entende o risco? Se suspeitarem, ou matamos, ou seremos mortos.

Jongin aproximou-se de Kyungsoo. O coração do menor parou quando o Auror pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo e a colocou atrás de sua orelha. Sentia o rubor gradualmente tomar conta de suas bochechas.

— Você não lembra da nossa última conversa? 

— Que merda você está fazendo? — Perguntou baixinho, encarando os olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin. 

— Agindo como um homem recém casado. — Jongin deu de ombros. — Convincente o suficiente?

— Precisamos de uma terceira opinião.

— Monggu gosta do que vê. Vocês formam um casal bonito. — O elfo doméstico soltou um risinho angelical e Kyungsoo afastou-se do toque de Jongin.

— Meu elfo cuidou das suas roupas. Elas podem ser usadas novamente. No caminho para casa, podemos parar e comprar mais roupas se você quiser. — Kyungsoo assentiu em silêncio enquanto o pequeno elfo lhe entregava um montinho de roupas pretas. — Há um banheiro na sala. Basta aproximar-se de uma das paredes e imaginar o que você precisa. 

— Obrigado, Jongin. — Kyungsoo aproximou-se da parede ao lado esquerdo da cama. Imaginou um banheiro simples, mas com sua colônia de lavanda favorita e algo com o que pudesse cortar os fios longos demais.

A porta apareceu e abriu-se com um pequeno ruído. O Comensal pegou sua muda de roupa e as botas na banqueta de metal ao lado da porta do banheiro, sentindo o olhar de Jongin em suas costas o tempo todo.

Kyungsoo adentrou o novo ambiente e deparou-se com um banheiro simples, mas muito bem equipado.

No grande gabinete havia tudo o que precisava.

Dividiu o cabelo numa grande linha horizontal um pouco acima da orelha. Prendeu a parte superior com um laço e pegou a tesoura.

Era inevitável não pensar na mãe enquanto cortava o cabelo. Os fios que anteriormente estavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, agora estavam desiguais e rentes ao couro cabelo. O processo facilitaria o deslizar da máquina.

A sensação do aparelho contra o couro cabeludo era reconfortante. Sua mãe sempre dizia que esta era uma das melhores invenções criadas pelos trouxas.

Com as laterais raspadas, Kyungsoo puxou o rabo de cavalo centralizado no topo da cabeça com as duas mãos e contou 5 dedos. Pegou a tesoura e cortou onde havia marcado, desfiando levemente os fios.

Encarou o reflexo familiar no espelho. Este era o corte usado por ele durante quase toda a sua vida.

De tanto assistir a mãe cortar os seus fios, acabou aprendendo.

Tomou uma chuveirada rápida somente para tirar os cabelos que pinicavam sua pele. Monggu fez um bom trabalho com a cicatrização dos ferimentos. 

Jongin estava quase cochilando quando a porta se abriu novamente e Kyungsoo saiu por ela.

Agora parecendo ainda mais o Kyungsoo que estudara em Hogwarts na mesma época que o Auror.

— Eu terei que me vestir estilo velório também? — Jongin coçou os olhos e Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto encarava a calça, camiseta e sobretudo negros. Os coturnos também eram da mesma cor.

— Se quiser parecer mais com um Comensal, sim. — O Sonserino aproximou-se o suficiente para que Jongin sentisse o conhecido cheiro de lavanda. — Estou pronto para partirmos.

— Sugiro que você fique perto de mim no caminho até a saída. Somente o alto escalão sabe da missão. Para os outros eu sou um desertor. — Kyungsoo assentiu e Jongin lhe estendeu sua varinha. — Talvez você precise dela.

— Nós não podemos simplesmente aparatar?

— Um desertor tudo bem, mas um covarde, não. — Jongin sorriu enquanto pegava a mão de Kyungsoo. — O sangue que corre em minhas veias é vermelho e dourado. Meu coração pulsa coragem.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. Ótimo. Teria que conviver com o bordão da Grifinória todos os dias.

Quando saíram no corredor, tudo estava estranhamente vazio e silencioso.

— Eu pensei que a recepção fosse outra. — Kyungsoo tinha uma mão entrelaçada a de Jongin e a outra segurava a varinha no bolso do sobretudo.

— Estão no salão principal. É provável que sejamos a primeira página do Profeta Diário amanhã. — Jongin bufou enquanto entravam no elevador que os levariam para cima.

— Não te incomoda? 

— Quando vencermos eu serei o maior Auror da minha geração. Serei maior que tudo isso. — Kyungsoo assentiu. — Pronto para uma cena?

Quando o elevador parou e as portas se abriram, Jongin reconheceu grande parte dos rostos que estavam esperando por ele.

— Jongin, eu preciso que me entregue as chaves da sua sala. — Foi Junmyeon, o Ministro, que sugeriu que tudo fosse feito aos olhos de testemunhas.

O Auror caminhou a passos confiantes em direção a Junmyeon, ainda segurando Kyungsoo pela mão.

— Sem o cachorrinho, Jongin. Deixe-nos brincar um pouco com ele. — Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando alguns dos Aurores começaram a rir.

— Eu acho que o cachorro é o Jongin. Bastou a sua putinha da escola aparecer para virar a cabeça dele do avesso. — Um Auror gritou. Kyungsoo manteve os olhos baixos enquanto Jongin arremessava a chave na direção de Junmyeon.

— Deixe-nos partir agora, Junmyeon. — Kyungsoo pôde sentir a raiva contida em Jongin.

— Eu soube que ele é meio veela. Jongin provavelmente foi seduzido. Deveríamos arrancar a cabeça dele agora. — Um homem de cabelos castanhos e cacheados estava à frente do grupo.

— Não se aproxime dele, Jongdae. 

— Você está certo, Jongin. Você é o traidor. Se alguém aqui merece perder a cabeça primeiro, esse alguém é você. 

— Ninguém vai perder a cabeça aqui hoje, Jongdae. Deixe que os dois partam. — Sehun tocou o ombro do homem, mas este esquivou-se do toque.

— Você era o Auror que eu mais respeitava, Jongin. Não sabia que você fodia por debaixo dos panos com a cadelinha dos Comensais.

— Cale a boca, Jongdae. — Jongin grunhiu. Os dedos de Kyungsoo estavam esmagados contra o aperto firme de sua mão.

— Por quê? É exatamente isso que eu falarei amanhã no Profeta Diário. Imagine a reação da sua família ao ler. — Jongdae estalou a língua em desgosto. — Esqueci… Eles foram mortos pelo seu sogro. 

Jongin soltou a mão de Kyungsoo para pegar a varinha no bolso da calça. 

— Nini, não vale a pena. — Jongin virou para encarar Kyungsoo com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Vamos pra casa, amor.

A raiva pareceu dissipar-se do olhar do Auror e Kyungsoo engoliu em seco ignorando a própria vergonha.

Era uma cena e tanto.

E que porra era Nini?

— Não me ignore enquanto eu falo com você, seu maldito. — Kyungsoo viu o exato momento em que Jongdae apontou a varinha para Jongin e faíscas azuis deixaram a sua ponta. — _Estupefaça!_

— _Protego!_ — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto desviava o feitiço com uma explosão verde. 

— Já chega! — Junmyeon gritou e Jongdae abaixou a sua varinha. Kyungsoo manteve a sua ainda apontada em sua direção. — Deixem que os dois partam imediatamente.

— É melhor dormir com os ouvidos bem atentos, querida. — Kyungsoo sorriu enquanto Jongin enlaçava sua cintura com um dos braços para puxá-lo.

— Se você quiser me machucar, vai precisar de feitiços que não sejam básicos, Jongdae. — Jogou uma piscadela para o homem. A uma distância segura, Jongin segurou sua mão de novo e os dois aparataram.

A sensação de aparatar era horrível, mas suportável porque dura pouco.

Quando abriu os olhos, estavam em frente a um chalé muito grande. Sua decoração externa era moderna e acolhedora. O marcante cheiro amadeirado de Jongin estava por toda parte.

Kyungsoo olhou ao redor e viu que estavam cercados por natureza. Aparentemente sem vizinhos. Pelo menos não tão próximos assim.

— É lindo. — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto observava os diferentes tons de madeira. — Parece uma das casinhas de fadas dos livros que a mamãe lia pra mim. 

— Eu nem sequer perguntei sobre a sua casa. Sinto muito por isso, Kyungsoo. O oficial do Ministério vem amanhã. Pensei que não fosse necessário uma grande cerimônia. — Kyungsoo assentiu, ainda encarando o chalé. — Você parece ter gostado dele. Eu cresci aqui.

— Parece confortável. — Kyungsoo sorriu. — E não se preocupe. Teoricamente eu não tenho mais uma casa. E não tenho ninguém também.

Jongin aproximou-se, dando um peteleco em sua testa.

— Essa agora é a sua casa. E você tem a mim. — Kyungsoo soltou um gritinho quando Jongin o jogou sob seu ombro direito.

— Que merda você está fazendo? — A voz de Kyungsoo saiu esganiçada por conta da posição. Estava praticamente de cabeça para baixo.

— Levando meu marido pra dentro. Não é uma tradição? 

— Não nesse ângulo, idiota.

Kyungsoo levou as mãos à cabeça, em proteção, conforme o corpo balançava perigosamente. Quando o Auror destrancou a porta, a primeira coisa que viu foi como o chão de madeira reluzia.

— Nós estamos quebrando regras do mundo bruxo. — Jongin o jogou sentado num sofá macio. — Seja bem-vindo ao lar, Kim Kyungsoo.

— Quem disse que eu vou abandonar o Doh? — Kyungsoo retrucou. Estava cercado por fotos de Jongin durante o tempo em Hogwarts nas paredes. O cabelo branco movia-se com o vento e o sorriso galanteador estava nos lábios. Sentiu o peito comprimir-se com o sentimento de nostalgia. — Você parece bem orgulhoso em ser da Grifinória.

— É óbvio. É a melhor casa! — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e fez barulho de vômito. Jongin sorria de orelha a orelha. 

— Nem fodendo. — Kyungsoo retrucou. — Do que adianta a coragem se vocês são burros?

— Você realmente não se lembra de nada antes da Imperius? — O tom de voz de Jongin era um tanto… angustiado. — Espere! Eu tenho algo que talvez possa ajudar. — O Auror foi até o enorme quadro, em cima da lareira, com o brasão da Grifinória. Os dedos esguios de Jongin tatearam a moldura do quadro, até encontrar o que estava procurando. — Aqui! Achei! — O maior virou-se e Kyungsoo viu sua antiga gravata em suas mãos.

Ele guardou todo esse tempo.

— A sua foi queimada, antes do meu pai me colocar sob efeito da Imperius. — Jongin sentou na mesinha de centro, ficando a poucos centímetros de Kyungsoo. 

— Então você se lembra de tudo? — Kyungsoo assentiu. — Por que mentiu pra mim?

— Eu não menti, só… — Kyungsoo tocou o pano verde e prata nas mãos de Jongin. — Mamãe foi morta porque estava me ajudando a fugir. Ela não queria que eu me tornasse um Comensal. Ela queria que eu tivesse uma vida. — Kyungsoo sentiu os olhos ficarem turvos e as bochechas ficarem molhadas pelas lágrimas. — Odeio chorar. — Jongin segurou as mãos do Comensal e forçou-o a olhar para si.

— Você tem uma vida, Kyungsoo. Ainda há muito o que viver. — As mãos de Jongin eram quentes contra a sua. — Vamos vencer e então você poderá ter a vida que sempre quis. Agora vamos. Vou te apresentar sua nova casa.

— Temporariamente. — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto secava o rosto com as mangas do sobretudo. Jongin agradeceu pelo homem estar de olhos fechados, assim não notaria a careta que surgiu no seu rosto ao tentar sorrir.

— Não é muito grande, mas é aconchegante, como um chalé deve ser. — Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto seguia Jongin pela sala. — Essa é a sala. Nós temos uma lareira, sofás aconchegantes e a TV. Eu tenho um aparelho de som, caso você goste de música. Eu sou do tipo que assiste menos e lê mais. — Jongin puxou Kyungsoo para um cômodo acessível pela própria sala. Era a cozinha e, diferente de todo o chalé, não era feita de madeira. — Essa é a nossa cozinha. Você não precisa cozinhar. A menos que queira, é claro, mas Monggu cuida de tudo. Nós temos a despensa ali. — Apontou para uma porta no final do cômodo. — Na porta ao lado fica o quarto do Monggu, e aqui os equipamentos da cozinha e uma mesa de jantar. — Jongin tocou na mesa mediana de madeira ao lado da parede de vidro. — A paisagem é muito bonita durante o dia. Não temos uma sala de estar porque não é como se eu tivesse parentes que viessem me visitar ou algo do tipo, mas posso dar um jeito, se você quiser. 

— Não. Está perfeito assim. — Kyungsoo sorriu enquanto observava os tijolinhos marrons da cozinha. 

O tour continuou e Jongin o puxou por um corredor com um lance de escadas de madeira no final.

— Aqui é a biblioteca. Eu tenho livros do nosso mundo e escrito por trouxas também. — Kyungsoo deu o sorriso de coração que ainda fazia as pernas de Jongin amolecerem. — Esse pelo visto é o seu cômodo favorito até agora. Amanhã você pode explorar melhor. — Kyungsoo ainda estava com um meio sorriso quando Jongin apontou para a porta em frente a porta da biblioteca. — Esse é o meu escritório. Zona proibida, eu diria. Os arquivos que eu venho trabalhando no Ministério estão aqui. — Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto subia a escada de madeira, ao lado de Jongin. No topo havia somente uma porta de madeira. — E esse é o nosso quarto.

Kyungsoo olhou em volta admirado quando Jongin acendeu a luz. Era um espaço basicamente aberto, sem divisões, exceto pelo que o homem presumiu ser o banheiro e o closet. Havia apenas uma enorme cama de dossel, em cima de um tapete felpudo e vermelho. O teto estendia-se até o ponto mais alto do telhado.

— Ele é bem simples. — Jongin sentou na cama, batendo no colchão para que Kyungsoo sentasse ao seu lado, mas o homem estava olhando pela grande porta francesa. — Ah! Essa é a nossa varanda. Aqui é muito iluminado e arejado durante o dia. Eu não investi muito em decoração porque gosto do rústico da madeira. — Kyungsoo aproximou-se de Jongin, parando em frente a si. — Amanhã você pode explorar mais. Por ora, eu gostaria de um banho. Estou a cerca de 24 horas sem dormir por sua causa. 

— Sinto muito. — Kyungsoo murmurou. — Vou pedir ajuda a Monggu para ajeitar o sofá pra mim.

— Essa cama é suficientemente grande para nós dois, Doh. — Quando o Comensal ia protestar, Jongin o interrompeu. — E você é meu marido. Vamos tomar banho e dormir.

— Eu não vou tomar banho com você. — Kyungsoo estava da cor do tapete e da roupa de cama. Vermelhinho.

— Não. Você vai tomar banho na banheira e eu no chuveiro. — Jongin estava sorrindo. — A menos que queira companhia, é claro. 

— Não! — Kyungsoo quase gritou. — Mas e se eu conseguir te ver nu? 

— O vapor é muito intenso e o vidro do box é grosso. Então não. Sinto muito em desapontá-lo. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. Jongin puxou Kyungsoo pela mão em direção banheiro. Ele era espaçoso e inteiramente branco. A banheira e o chuveiro ficavam realmente a uma distância segura. — Você gosta de música dos trouxas? Eu só tomo banho ouvindo isso. 

— Depende. — Kyungsoo encostou-se na pia enquanto Jongin mexia no moderno aparelho de som ao seu lado.

— Você já ouviu AC/DC? — Kyungsoo assentiu e quando Highway to Hell começou a tocar, Jongin já estava balançando o corpo em sintonia com os acordes da guitarra. — Os trouxas sabem fazer música. Isso nós não podemos negar. 

O Comensal assistiu hipnotizado o Auror desabotoar o colete preto, para depois tirar a gravata vermelha, abrir as abotoaduras da camisa e finalmente tirá-la do corpo. 

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando Jongin virou para encará-lo. Os músculos estavam ainda mais proeminentes sob a pele beijada pelo sol.

— Por Merlim, espere eu estar de costas na banheira para tirar toda a roupa. — Kyungsoo grunhiu. Jongin apenas lhe deu uma piscadela antes de começar a preparar o banho.

— Eu não tenho nada de lavanda aqui. — O Auror estava mexendo numa caixa com dezenas de sais de banho e Kyungsoo aproximou-se, pegando um sachê de camomila. — Boa escolha. Esse é ótimo para dormir.

— Faz algum tempo que eu não consigo dormir de fato. — Kyungsoo rasgou o saquinho e despejou na água quente da banheira. 

— Hoje você poderá. Está seguro. — Jongin fechou a torneira dourada acoplada na banheira branca e meio arredondada. O apoio no chão deixava a estrutura levemente suspensa. Ela era grande o suficiente para caber duas pessoas.

Kyungsoo decidiu que não era uma boa hora para pensar nisso.

Smells Like a Teen Spirit do Nirvana saía pelo auto-falante quando Jongin abriu o chuveiro do box. 

Kyungsoo tirou primeiro os coturnos e depois o sobretudo. Quando passou a camiseta pela cabeça, revelando o peitoral nu, pegou Jongin espiando por cima do ombro. 

— Você disse que não olharia. — A voz de Kyungsoo soou baixa, mas Jongin conseguiu ouvi-lo perfeitamente mesmo com a música. — Entre de uma vez no chuveiro. — Jongin sorriu antes de chutar os sapatos, ficando de costas para Kyungsoo, e abaixando a calça com a cueca junto sem cerimônias. — Jongin!

— Você me pediu para entrar no chuveiro. — O Auror estava agora meio de lado, tampando o pau com uma das mãos.

— Francamente… Você é um pervertido de merda. — Kyungsoo chutou a calça e a cueca para longe e Jongin sentiu o coração falhar uma batida com a visão da bunda pálida do Comensal. Os olhos se encontraram no espelho e Kyungsoo estava com as duas mãos bem posicionadas para esconder por completo o que Jongin queria ver a todo custo.

Quando sentiu o próprio pau ganhando vida contra a mão, decidiu que era uma boa ideia entrar de uma vez no chuveiro.

Estava desperdiçando água.

Os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio durante o banho, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Jongin colocou a sua carreira em risco por conta de uma coisa mal resolvida de adolescência. Odiou Kyungsoo por muito tempo, com todas as suas forças, por tudo o que o Comensal representava, mas a sensação do último dia de aula gritava em seu peito depois do que o homem revelara no depoimento.

Depois que o espelho Ojesed lhe confirmou pela segunda vez o seu maior medo.

Apenas sentia que era o certo a se fazer. Com 28 anos, as pessoas sempre lhe perguntavam quando teria filhos e uma família, uma vez que tenha perdido a sua tão cedo. Haviam tantos casamentos arranjados no mundo bruxo. O de Jongin destacava-se por ser por um motivo nobre. E Kyungsoo não era um completo desconhecido.

Era o seu Kyungsoo.

O Comensal, por outro lado, estava mais alerta do que nunca. E Jongin sentia isso. Ele não confiava totalmente em si.

Metade de Jongin queria cuidar dele, enquanto a outra metade queria sair correndo naquele instante.

Kyungsoo era um destruidor em potencial de toda a barreira que colocara em torno de si por todos esses anos.

Você não sofre com a partida de pessoas se não as tiver em sua vida.

Mas Kyungsoo estava lá, trazendo todos aqueles sentimentos à tona.

Jongin foi o primeiro a sair, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Kyungsoo estava tão relaxado sob a espuma que não se deu o trabalho de mover os músculos um centímetro sequer.

Kim Jongin estava lhe oferecendo parte do que tinha, mesmo que temporariamente. 

O maior risco dessa missão era que tivesse o seu coração partido. No fundo, Kyungsoo ainda não sabia lidar com despedidas.

E não queria que Jongin fosse uma.

Quando o Auror voltou, estava apenas com uma calça flanelada azul marinho, que deveria ser um pijama, e colocou uma muda de roupa em cima da pia.

— Vou deixar você a sós para se vestir. — Jongin não olhou nos olhos do Comensal para falar e enquanto saía do banheiro.

Kyungsoo puxou a toalha deixada na mesinha ao seu lado e pôs-se a secar o corpo. Enrolado e seco, dirigiu-se a pia, mexendo na roupa separada por Jongin.

Uma camiseta velha do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e uma bermuda curta e preta, provavelmente ainda mais velha que a camiseta.

Nenhuma cueca.

Ótimo.

A bermuda marcava além do recomendável, mas a camiseta chegava até o meio de suas coxas, parecendo que estava vestindo somente aquilo. O que também não era muito bom.

Foi quando Kyungsoo virou de costas para ver se a bermuda mostrava demais a sua bunda que viu o que estava escrito nas costas da camiseta.

KIM, em letras grandes, acompanhado do número 88.

Ridículo.

Kyungsoo saiu mal humorado do banheiro e encontrou Jongin esparramado nos lençois. Os olhos demoraram em suas pernas, com um discreto sorriso, mas quando chegaram aos olhos de Kyungsoo, o sorriso morreu.

— O vermelho fica bem em você. — O Comensal não se deixou abalar pelo elogio sincero do Auror.

— Eu deveria te amordaçar com a minha gravata da Sonserina. — Kyungsoo subiu na cama, sentando-se ao lado de Jongin. — E te espancar.

— Eu gosto da ideia. — O sorriso sacana que Jongin lhe deu arrepiou todos os pêlos de seu corpo. — Monggu está trazendo um chá para você. Ele insistiu e disse que te ajudaria a dormir.

— É muita gentileza dele. — Jongin observou os ombros de Kyungsoo escondidos sob a camiseta. Eles estavam rijos.

— Você pode abaixar a guarda. Nada e nem ninguém irá te machucar. — Os olhos expressivos de Kyungsoo encaravam-no com seriedade. — Eu vou cuidar de você. 

— Você fala como se tudo isso não fosse uma mentira. — Jongin suspirou quando Monggu bateu na porta do quarto. O elfo doméstico estava com uma bandeja em mãos. No centro havia uma caneca verde, com o brasão da Sonserina. 

Por que Jongin tinha uma caneca da Sonserina se era da Grifinória?

— Monggu quer que o mestre Kyungsoo tenha uma boa noite de sono. — O Comensal pegou a caneca em mãos, levando-a aos lábios secos.

O cheiro do chá era divino, assim como o seu gosto.

— O que é isso? — Kyungsoo deu um segundo gole no líquido cor de rosa.

— É uma receita secreta da senhora Kim. Um dia Monggu ensinará o mestre Kyungsoo, e então o mestre Kyungsoo ensinará os seus filhos com o mestre Jongin. — Kyungsoo engasgou-se com o chá, tossindo freneticamente e ganhando tapinhas nas costas do marido risonho.

— Ainda não decidimos se vamos ter 3 ou 4 filhos, Monggu. — Jongin sorriu quando viu um Kyungsoo desesperado tomando goles seguidos do chá. Ele entregou a caneca a Monggu.

— Crianças trarão alegria a essa casa. Monggu ficará feliz em cuidar de mais uma geração dos Kim. — Os olhos azuis do elfo estavam em Jongin.

— Obrigado, Monggu. — O elfo doméstico assentiu e despediu-se dos dois, saindo apressado do quarto. — Você quer montar um time de Quadribol? — O Comensal parecia atordoado.

— Eu quero ter filhos. Você não? Eu acho que você seria um bom pai. Podemos adotar algumas crianças. — Kyungsoo gemeu e enrolou-se no cobertor, caindo contra os travesseiros. — Agora venha. Vamos dormir. — Jongin desligou o abajur da cabeceira e deitou-se de frente para Kyungsoo. 

— Sequer casamos e você está pensando em filhos. — As pontas dos dedos estavam se tocando no espaço livre entre os corpos.

— O fato de ser um acordo não impede que a gente se apaixone no meio do caminho. — Ouviu Kyungsoo gemer. — Qual o seu problema com sentimentos?

— É difícil amar se eu nunca fui amado. — Os olhos de Kyungsoo eram tristes. — Exceto mamãe, é claro, mas eu sei que ela sofreu por minha culpa.

Jongin entrelaçou os dedos aos de Kyungsoo. O polegar acariciando-o. Era suave.

— Quebre o ciclo. — Jongin murmurou mais para si.

— E se eu não conseguir me apaixonar por você? 

— Então você vai partir o meu coração. 

Jongin observou o rosto do Comensal parcialmente iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas. A respiração de Kyungsoo tornou-se mais lenta e sua expressão serena. Os longos cílios tocavam as bochechas.

O Auror fechou os olhos e suspirou, deixando ser levado pelo sono.

💀

O dia seguinte chegou atropelando Kyungsoo como o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Descobriu que dormir com Jongin era um inferno porque o moreno se mexia demais. E também porque seus lençóis tinham muito do seu cheiro.

Curiosamente, quando abriu os olhos, viu que estava agarrado ao tronco desnudo do Auror.

— Vou comprar sua colônia de lavanda. — Jongin exalou o cheiro dos fios negros. — Meu cheiro em você é bom, mas eu sinto falta do seu. 

Kyungsoo esfregou a bochecha corada no peito desnudo e quente de Jongin.

Há muito tempo não tinha um sono tão tranquilo. 

Às três da tarde, na ensolarada quarta-feira, Kyungsoo casou-se com Jongin no jardim do chalé. 

Não pararam pra comprar roupas no dia anterior e dormiram demais, então Kyungsoo casou-se com a camiseta velha de Jongin, da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória, e com a bermudinha, exatamente como foi dormir.

Jongin parecia impecável mesmo vestindo o pijama azul marinho, agora com a camisa flanelada de mesmo tom.

Era tudo ridiculamente bom.

— E eu vos declaro casados. Podem se beijar! — Kyungsoo corou dos pés à cabeça quando Jongin o pegou pela cintura e puxou contra o seu corpo. O oficial do Ministério tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Tinham que fingir.

Tinham que ser convincentes.

— Relaxa, Doh. Eu vou te tocar somente quando você implorar. — Jongin sussurrou no ouvido de Kyungsoo e sorriu presunçoso. 

— E quem disse que isso vai acontecer? — Kyungsoo levantou as sobrancelhas em desafio e Jongin o apertou ainda mais contra si.

— Eu estou dizendo. — O Comensal apertou o braço de Jongin quando sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha. 

— Eu odeio você. — Kyungsoo murmurou, fechando os olhos.

— E agora você está casado com o seu inimigo. — Kyungsoo não conteve o sorriso quando Jongin deixou um beijo em sua testa.

— De todas as pessoas no mundo, logo você. — Respondeu. Jongin lhe encarava, risonho, e Kyungsoo permitiu-se aproveitar o momento.

Ele parecia feliz.

— Quando me perguntarem sobre quando me apaixonei, direi que foi quando você tentou quebrar meu nariz com um soco. — As lembranças de um Jongin ensanguentado encheram sua mente. 

— Eu direi que foi quando você me chamou de vadiazinha gulosa e tentou matar um estudante que tentou roubar meu coração de você. — Os olhos do Auror se estreitaram.

— Então seu coração é meu. — Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação.

— Definitivamente não. — A verdade era que o Comensal evitava pensar no assunto porque tinha medo de olhar para dentro de si e encontrar questões que não sabia como enfrentar. — Eu odeio você.

— Dizem os sábios que a linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito tênue. — Jongin sorria sapeca. — E saiba que é recíproco. Eu também odeio você. — Kyungsoo fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Jongin roçarem levemente nos seus. — Se eu te beijar, você vai cortar meu pau enquanto eu durmo? 

Kyungsoo sorriu, entrelaçando oa dedos nos fios do Auror.

— Quem sabe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roi, EXOlipsianos! 💟
> 
> Talvez muitos de vocês tenham odiado o Jongin no primeiro capítulo e talvez ainda não gostem dele agora, mas tenham em mente que ele foi uma criança que perdeu os pais e estava atraído pelo filho dos comensais que assassinara os seus próprios pais. Um conflito de vontades, sim, e o Kyungsoo também não fica atrás. 
> 
> E não, isso não é angst. Não totalmente, pelo menos.


	3. Debaixo do tapete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Jongin despertou com os raios solares em seu rosto.

Kyungsoo dormia enroscado em si. Inconscientemente, enquanto estava sonolento, o homem era fofo e não parecia nada com o Kyungsoo ranzinza e encrenqueiro que andava pela casa.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o dia em que assinara o temido documento que indicava que estava casado.

Casado com o senhor encrenca, aliás.

No geral, Kyungsoo não era alguém difícil de lidar. Ele era quieto e pensativo na maior parte do tempo, mas sempre que Jongin o provocava, o homem baixo demais para alguém tão bravo tinha uma resposta venenosa na porta da língua.

Jongin suspirou quando o Comensal jogou uma das coxas sob a sua. Ele vestia uma bermuda e camiseta velhas que lhe pertenciam porque ainda não tinham comprado roupas. 

Era recomendado que saíssem de casa de manhã, voltando antes do sol se pôr, mas Kyungsoo não era uma criatura diurna.

O homem se mexeu novamente, fazendo a bermudinha subir e revelando mais do que o recomendado de sua bunda.

Jongin desviou o olhar quando sentiu o costumeiro formigamento na pelvis. Seus olhos eram atraídos para Kyungsoo como imãs. Talvez fosse parte do lance de ser meio veela e a sedução que emanava de cada poro dessas criaturas.

Ou não.

Jongin suspeitava que fosse outra coisa, mas por enquanto decidiu ignorar.

— Que horas são? — Kyungsoo murmurou com a voz rouca de sono. Estava com o rosto apoiado em seu braço direito.

— De manhã. Preciso levantar. — Jongin se afastou gentilmente de Kyungsoo, escorregando para a beirada da cama. A ereção estava armada na calça de moletom como uma barraca.

— Por que você não volta a dormir? — Jongin olhou sob o ombro para o meio veela em sua cama. A pele de Kyungsoo parecia reluzir sob a luz do sol. De repente jogá-lo na cama era uma ótima maneira de começar o dia. — Se você levantar, significa que eu tenho que levantar também.

— Pode dormir mais um pouco. Preciso de um banho frio. — Jongin colocou-se de pé, cobrindo a ereção com a camiseta.

— Eu não acredito que você estava deitado comigo e de pau duro, seu pervertido do caralho. — Embora suas palavras fossem duras, Kyungsoo estava tentando disfarçar o riso.

E a forma como mordia o lábio...

Porra.

— Vamos comprar roupas pra você hoje. Colocar suas coxas nuas em cima de mim não me ajuda a cumprir a promessa, Doh. 

— Que promessa? — Kyungsoo cruzou as pernas. Jongin seguiu o movimento com os olhos e, quando o olhar retornou ao rosto de Kyungsoo, ele estava sorrindo.

Malditos Sonserinos e seus egos iguais aos dos Hipogrifos

— Vou tomar banho. A porta estará destrancada e uma punhetinha amiga cairia bem. — Jongin desviou do travesseiro que foi arremessado contra o seu rosto a caminho do banheiro.

  
  


Quando Kyungsoo apareceu na cozinha mais tarde, Jongin estava sentado à mesa, tomando café, e com a edição do Profeta Diário na mão.

— Veja — Passou o jornal sem olhar nos olhos do recém chegado — E tire suas próprias conclusões. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo quando sentou-se na cadeira de madeira maciça.

Estavam na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

_"Auror do Ministério da Magia é exonerado do cargo após revelar seu relacionamento amoroso com um Comensal da Morte._

_O Auror Kim Jongin, membro da Grifinória, aos seus 28 anos, trocou uma carreira de sucesso no Ministério da Magia por sua paixão de adolescência, Doh Kyungsoo, um Comensal da Morte declarado._

_Alguns Aurores, em entrevista ao Profeta, disseram que o Kim sempre teve tendências sombrias e uma obsessão fora do comum por Doh. Outros membros do Ministério mostraram-se desapontados com a descoberta._

_Segundo um oficial do Ministério, os dois casaram na última quarta-feira, numa cerimônia particular._

_Kim Junmyeon, o Ministro da Magia, não mostrou-se disposto a conversar com o Profeta._

_É uma questão de tempo até Kim Jongin tornar-se também um Comensal, e os segredos do Ministério caírem em mãos erradas"._

Kyungsoo terminou de ler as palavras amargas escritas por Jongdae e analisou a foto escolhida de Jongin. 

Provavelmente fora tirada assim que tornou-se um Auror. Ele sorria feliz. Os cabelos brancos arrumados num topete elegante. A foto então mexeu-se o rosto de Jongin foi borrado e a palavra "traidor" surgiu.

Dramático.

— Eu sinto muito. — Kyungsoo dobrou o jornal e o entregou a Monggu. Os olhos do elfo doméstico estavam apreensivos em seu mestre.

— Está tudo bem. — Jongin encarava a madeira do teto e, pela forma como sua mandíbula estava tensa, Kyungsoo soube que não, não estava tudo bem.

O restante do café foi silencioso. Kyungsoo aproveitou para memorizar cada detalhe da cozinha aconchegante enquanto mordiscava um donut de morango. 

Monggu descobriu o gosto de Kyungsoo por sobremesas infantis, como Jongin dizia, e decidiu "conquistá-lo pela barriga".

Jongin se retirou da mesa, murmurando que sairiam em duas horas para irem às compras e Kyungsoo apenas assentiu. Momentos depois ouviu a porta do quarto fechar.

— Ele se fecha desde criancinha. — Monggu era sempre suave e sincero. Kyungsoo estava se apegando cada vez mais ao pequeno elfo doméstico. — O que vocês estão fazendo é muito importante. A carreira do mestre Jongin tem sido sua obsessão nos últimos anos.

Kyungsoo tentou sorrir enquanto deixava a mesa, mas provavelmente pareceu mais como uma careta. 

Arrancar a cabeça de seu pai não era mais apenas por vingança.

Devolveria a carreira e a glória que Jongin tanto trabalhou para ter.

Quando chegou ao quarto, bateu na porta duas vezes. Na terceira, ouviu um "entre" abafado.

O quarto estava do mesmo jeito e Jongin não estava em canto algum.

— Estou no banheiro. — O Auror avisou. Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto tirava as botas para deitar-se na cama.

Estar com as roupas que chegou ao Ministério era reconfortante, embora o cheiro de Jongin ainda estivesse por toda parte.

Sabia que a situação era acordada, e que não passava de uma ilusão, mas não podia deixar de imaginar como seria se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes.

Jongin o salvou de Azkaban.

O mesmo Jongin que o beijara no corredor.

O mesmo Jongin que lhe deu um soco em Hogwarts.

O mesmo Jongin que dissera que eram amigos.

O Jongin que assombrava seus pensamentos.

Kyungsoo suspirou e fechou os olhos com força.

Sempre o Jongin.

Quando o Auror saiu do banheiro, minutos depois, seu couro cabeludo ainda estava ardendo pela descoloração e pela química da tinta.

Talvez a ideia fosse um tanto imprudente, mas era culpa de Jongdae e sua matéria idiota.

Kyungsoo dormia profundamente na cama. Perguntou-se qual seria a reação ao ver o que tinha aprontado.

Subindo devagar no colchão, Jongin posicionou-se acima do Doh. Os corpos estavam separados por milimetros, e a proximidade lhe atingiu em cheio como um soco no estômago.

Os lábios roçaram os do comensal. A carícia foi mínima e sequer poderia ser considerada um beijo.

A verdade era que não se beijavam desde o casamento. 

Kyungsoo parecia antecipar seus movimentos e escapava por seus dedos.

Jongin soltou um gritinho de surpresa que o envergonhou. Kyungsoo girara os corpos na cama e agora estava sentado em cima do seu quadril com a varinha apontada para o seu rosto.

— Tentando se aproveitar do seu marido enquanto ele dorme? — Jongin assistiu a cor deixar o rosto de Kyungsoo quando ele notou a mudança nos fios. Depois, as bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas. 

Ah. Ele gostou.

Ponto para Jongin.

— Apenas testando o elemento surpresa, Doh. — Sorriu travesso quando o homem em seu colo remexeu-se desconfortável, Jongin se perguntou se ele sabia onde estava sentado.

— Você sabe que eu arrancaria o seu pau se você tentasse algo. — A carranca no rosto de Kyungsoo era impagável. Ele odiava ficar em desvantagem e Jongin sabia disso.

Por isso o provocava na primeira oportunidade.

— Vou me lembrar quando colocá-lo na sua boquinha. Quem sabe com ela cheia, você fique sem tempo para falar merda. — Jongin forçou a língua na parte interna de sua bochecha, forçando-a mexer-se de dentro para fora, como se fosse um maldito boquete.

— O cabelo parece que trouxe à tona o seus hormônios de pré-adolescente. — Debochou. — Vamos sair e encontrar alguém que lhe forneça esses serviços.

— Negativo. — Jongin virou Kyungsoo para o lado contrário ao qual o Comensal havia girado primeiramente. Agora estava por cima. — Nós somos casados. Fidelidade.

— Não é um casamento de verdade, Jongin. — Kyungsoo sorria de modo angelical. O Auror estreitou os olhos diante da provocação.

— Mas se quiser ser convincente, vamos ter que agir como um casal de verdade. — Jongin tentou sair de cima do corpo do Comensal, mas Kyungsoo o segurou pela gola da camiseta.

Ele era tão bruto.

— E quem me garante que não acordarei numa noite quente com gemidos vindos do seu escritório? — Jongin levou as mãos às coxas de Kyungsoo. O toque era firme mesmo sob o tecido do jeans escuro.

O cabelo de Jongin estava branco e novamente espalhado em todas as direções, como quem acabou de foder.

Muito melhor do que o Jongin certinho que encontrou no Ministério.

— Eu prometo que os únicos gemidos que ecoarão pelas paredes de madeira serão os nossos, meu amor. — Kyungsoo sentiu os lábios do Auror pressionarem rapidamente a sua testa.

Kyungsoo pulou quando o grito de horror de Monggu ecoou por todo o quarto. 

Jongin colocou-se de pé e correu em direção às escadas, com Kyungsoo em seu encalço.

Quando chegaram na sala, encontraram três Comensais da Morte. Dois deles seguravam Monggu, cada qual por um braço, e um estava diante do Auror.

— Eu disse que eles estavam em casa. — O Comensal que não estava segurando Monggu deu um passo na direção do casal. — Deveríamos matar o elfo doméstico por mentir.

— Ele está obedecendo ordens. — Kyungsoo deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se do outro Comensal. — Minhas ordens.

— É bom vê-lo falando, Kyungsoo. Foram longos anos com você satisfazendo os nossos desejos sem esboçar reações. — Os três Comensais riram. — Com todo respeito, Auror. Nada sexual, entende? Seungsoo não permitia. 

— Como vocês nos encontraram? — Jongin puxou Kyungsoo contra o seu peito. Com um braço, enlaçou sua cintura, e com o outro empunhava a varinha branca.

— Henry. Braço direito de Seungsoo. Ele disse que participou do dia que os Comensais queimaram a sua casa, então era um palpite. — Kyungsoo sentiu o corpo de Jongin ficar tenso em suas costas.

— O que vocês querem de nós?

O rosto do Comensal estava escondido pela máscara. Ele provavelmente fazia parte dos Apanhadores.

Os Apanhadores eram responsáveis por localizar e apanhar as vítimas. Eram ótimos rastreadores, sim, mas não podiam matar aqueles que estavam sob inquisição do Circulo.

Só torturar.

Era um ponto e tanto a favor de Kyungsoo e Jongin.

— Ora, garoto, há muitas pendências da sua parte com o Círculo. Você foge, mata a sua mãe, casa-se com um Auror do Ministério e sequer nos deu uma satisfação. Se não fosse o diretor do Profeta Diário, sequer saberíamos.

— O plano era lidar com Comensais depois da minha lua de mel. — Kyungsoo tentou parecer o mais calmo possível, mas estava irritado.

— Você pode voltar a sua lua de mel depois de conversarmos com vocês. — O homem soou amigável, mas nada de bom poderia ser esperado de um Comensal.

— Solte Monggu e nós iremos. — Os dois Comensais que seguravam o elfo doméstico soltaram o pequeno corpinho, derrubando-o no chão. 

Os olhos de Monggu estavam arregalados e Kyungsoo sentiu o coração comprimir-se no peito. O elfo vira os pais de Jongin serem assassinados por Comensais e agora havia três deles em sua sala.

Cinco, contando com Jongin e Kyungsoo. 

— Nós vamos aparatar. Todos estão esperando. Sala de reuniões, Kyungsoo. E não pensem em fugir ou colocamos fogo no chalé com o elfo dentro. — Os três Comensais aparatam e Kyungsoo entrelaçou os dedos aos de Jongin, antes de puxá-lo.

As botas bateram no porcelanato caro com um baque suave. Vários Comensais estavam sentados na grande arquibancada disposta numa meia lua. Os rostos estavam cobertos pelas máscaras e os olhos fixos em Jongin e Kyungsoo.

Na base da estrutura, estava o que eles chamavam de Conselho. Ele era composto por um representante da China, um do Japão e um da Coreia do Sul, formando a conhecida Tríplice Asiática das Artes das Trevas.

O objetivo era claro e universal: derrubar os Ministérios da Magia.

— É bom revê-lo, Kyungsoo. — O único Comensal sem máscara era o pai de Lucas, representante da Coreia.

— Sentimos muito por atrapalhar a sua… lua de mel. — A representante do Japão soou desdenhosa. Os demais Comensais da sala riram. — Sentem-se. Há muito o que conversar.

Kyungsoo puxou Jongin para a cadeira de metal ao seu lado. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Kyungsoo murmurou baixinho e Jongin virou o rosto para observá-lo. Ele parecia estranhamente relaxado.

— Eu sei, meu amor. — Jongin selou os lábios rapidamente aos do Comensal e voltou a encarar o Conselho.

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Provavelmente estava corado.

Precisavam ser convincentes.

— Vamos ao que interessa. — O pai de Lucas retornou ao seu posto na base da estrutura onde dezenas de Comensais estavam sentados. — Onde está Soojung?

Kyungsoo deu um meio sorriso antes de endireitar as costas para responder.

— Morta. — Um burburinho tomou conta do ambiente, mas o pai de Lucas bateu a varinha na mesa e os Comensais se calaram. — Suponho que meu pai esteja vivo. 

— Por que você a matou? — A pergunta da Comensal que representava o Japão veio acompanhada de uma afirmação. Eles sabiam que Kyungsoo matara a madrasta, mas queriam entender os motivos.

— Ela manteve minha mãe sob cativeiro todos esses anos. E a matou assim que eu completei dezoito anos. — Os Comensais novamente começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo. Bater na mesa não adiantou. — Ela era estéril. Meu pai defendia uma ideologia que ele sequer seguia, já que eu sou filho de uma veela.

— Mentira! — O Comensal representante da China estava horrorizado. O salão explodiu em falatório e o pai de Lucas colocou-se de pé, gritando para que todos calassem a boca.

— Essa acusação é muito grave, Kyungsoo. — O Comensal conseguia enxergar as gotículas de suor que escorriam por sua testa. O líder do Conselho estava nervoso.

— Pergunte ao Henry. Ele era o braço direito do meu pai. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros quando viu o Comensal citado ficar de pé. 

— Kyungsoo não mente. Ele é realmente fruto de uma única noite de Seungsoo com a veela. — O Comensal removeu a máscara, revelando olhos verdes e um cabelo ruivo já opaco pela idade. — Meu pobre amigo foi seduzido. Eu disse que ele deveria ter matado a veela e a aberraçãozinha que eles geraram. 

— A aberração foi mantida sob a Imperius por anos porque era a única capaz de fazer o que você nunca chegou perto de fazer, Henry. Com o dobro de idade e experiência. — O Comensal estava vermelho de raiva. 

— E mesmo assim você jogou a glória do Círculo no lixo para foder com um Auror. — O Comensal retrucou. Jongin sorriu diante da revolta de Henry. 

Os olhos de todos os Comensais estavam em si. Ele podia sentir isso. 

— Kim Jongin não é apenas um Auror do Ministério da Magia. — Um dos Comensais colocou-se de pé, tirando a máscara em seguida. — Ele estava envolvido em operações do Departamento de Mistérios. Ele é também um Inominável. 

Jongin fuzilou Lucas com o olhar, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sentia pela forma como Kyungsoo apertou sua mão que o marido estava com raiva.

E Jongin não ficava atrás.

— Quanto tempo, Lucas. Eu não o vejo desde que tentei te matar numa partida de Quadribol. — Os dentes brancos de Jongin reluziam tanto quanto o cabelo branco. — Maldito Longbottom que o salvou da queda livre.

— Eu nunca soube disso. — O olhar do pai de Lucas era repleto de censura em direção ao filho.

— Ele apenas azarou uma Goles, pai, nada surpreendente. — Lucas bufou. — Apenas porque Kyungsoo estava prestes a sair comigo.

Jongin estreitou os olhos quando os Comensais riram. 

— Honestamente não é algo para se gabar, Lucas. Você tentava a sorte de dia, mas era nos meus braços que ele se via a noite. — Kyungsoo corou e pensou em desmenti-lo, mas não era num todo mentira. O incidente do corredor, a ida à Hogsmeade… Os braços de Jongin sempre estavam em torno de si, de uma forma ou de outra.

— Você foi expulso do Ministério. — O Comensal chinês estava observando Jongin atentamente. — E quer ingressar no Círculo. Me dê um motivo para não matar os dois.

— Eu sou um Auror e um Inominável. Que forma mais eficiente de detonar o Ministério, se não de dentro para fora? — O burburinho novamente tomou conta do ambiente.

Jongin estava literalmente negociando com os Comensais.

Negociando uma carreira que lutara para ter.

— Perspicaz, mas como saberemos que você não está blefando? 

— Terão que confiar em mim. — Jongin deu um sorrisinho.

— Talvez devêssemos olhar sob outra perspectiva. — A Comensal do Japão retirou sua máscara. Os olhos eram bem delineados e os lábios num tom de vermelho escarlate. — Kyungsoo nos trouxe alguém que tem acesso ao Ministério da Magia. Quantos de vocês conseguem entrar lá sem que o alarme dispare? — Os Comensais mantiveram-se em silêncio. — Nosso melhor Comensal está com as garras num Auror do Ministério da Magia.

Kyungsoo fez uma careta. Tanto o Ministério, quanto os Comensais, enxergavam os dois como meros peões.

— Por que vocês querem derrubar o Ministério? — Jongin parecia verdadeiramente interessado. Kyungsoo já ouvira o mesmo discurso vezes o suficiente para decorá-lo.

— Você é um Auror, pode responder a pergunta melhor do que qualquer um de nós. — A Comensal sorria para si. — Seja franco, quantas vezes todos esses anos você sentiu que sua liberdade era sugada cada vez mais, dia após dia, como se fosse uma ferramenta para colocar os outros bruxos na linha? 

— Você descreveu o que é ser um Auror. — Jongin sorriu.

— As leis aplicadas a rostos desconhecidos é impiedosa, mas nos diga, Kim Jongin, você seria capaz de aplicá-las a Kyungsoo?

Os olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin encontraram os olhos negros do Comensal. Kyungsoo ainda parecia o mesmo Sonserino nanico de Hogwarts desde a primeira vez que o vira no Ministério da Magia.

E quando Junmyeon sugeriu que o enviassem à Azkaban, Jongin negou veemente, propondo o acordo que estavam vivendo naquele instante.

_Eu vou confiar no seu julgamento, Jongin, apenas porque você se mostrou o mais capacitado dos Aurores todos esses anos. Certifique-se de que você e Kyungsoo não sejam envoltos pela escuridão._

— Não. — Jongin deu um meio sorriso. — Definitivamente não.

Kyungsoo deu-se conta de que estava segurando a respiração quando soltou-a devagar, diante do olhar intenso de Jongin. 

As mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. O Comensal escrevendo devagar com a ponta do dedo nas costas da mão de Jongin.

_É um blefe._

— Então você entende o que acontecerá se não for fiel ao Círculo? — O pai de Lucas sorria. — Se você falhar, Kyungsoo carregará o seu fardo. 

Jongin tirou a varinha do bolso, girando-a entre os dedos. 

— Isso é uma ameaça?

— Isso é um lembrete. Vou ser mais didático. — O homem acenou para um Comensal que estava parado na porta lateral. — Traga ele. 

Jongin assistiu estático quando dois Comensais trouxeram o corpo de Kim Jongdae, cada qual segurando por um dos braços. Ele estava sujo de sangue.

— Acorde, Jongdae. Você tem visitas. — O pai de Lucas murmurou e Jongdae pareceu despertar de um transe. — O diretor veio até aqui somente para pedir que a cabeça do seu marido fosse arrancada.

Os olhos primeiro vagaram pelo ambiente, para depois encontrarem os de Jongin. 

Uma traição aos comandos de Junmyeon.

— Jongin… — O membro do Ministério tossiu sangue enquanto tentava falar. — Por favor. 

— Você vai escolher quem vive e quem morre hoje, Jongin. — A Comensal japonesa tinha um sorriso doentio nos lábios vermelhos.

— Vocês já me tem, o que mais vocês querem? — O tom de voz de Jongin era firme e controlado, embora estivesse calculando quais eram as chances de saírem vivos com mais 70 Comensais na sala.

— Sua lealdade, garoto. — O Comensal chinês respondeu. — Talvez você precise de mais um incentivo. — A varinha foi apontada na direção de Kyungsoo e tudo o que Jongin viu foram faíscas vermelhas antes do corpo do marido tremer.

O grito do Comensal cortou o silêncio da sala quando caiu no chão. Jongin automaticamente colocou-se de joelhos, tentando segurar o corpo de Kyungsoo que convulsionava em dor. Os olhos rolaram das órbitas. Era um Crucio. A Maldição da Dor.

— Parem! — Jongin gritou. — Por Merlim, parem! — O feitiço foi cessado. O corpo do Comensal parou de tremer e os olhos chorosos encontraram os seus.

— Jongin… — O tom de voz de Kyungsoo fez o coração do Auror quebrar em mil pedaços. Queriam que ele escolhesse.

Kyungsoo ou o Ministério.

— A decisão é totalmente sua, Jongin. — O Auror engoliu em seco e levantou os olhos em direção a Jongdae.

Todos esses anos no Ministério, mas nunca fora de fato próximo ao diretor do Profeta Diário, mas sabia que Jongdae tinha um família e um marido. 

Inevitavelmente pensou em Minseok, o garoto Lufano que narrava os jogos de Quadribol, e seus olhos felinos quase infantis. 

Quando levantou os olhos para Jongdae, o homem parecia já ter entendido qual era a sua decisão. 

— Diga ao Minseok que eu o amei até o último segundo. — Jongin sentiu todo o seu treinamento de Auror cair quando a famigerada queimação na garganta surgiu. — É uma morte honrosa. Você não vai entregar o ministério nas mãos deles.

O Auror apontou a varinha em direção a Jongdae. Ela nunca estivera tão pesada desde que o escolhera no Olivaras.

Tudo doía.

— _Avada Kedrava._ — Um rajada de luz azul deixou a ponta de sua varinha e atingiu o peito de Jongdae em cheio. O corpo caiu sem vida contra o piso frio.

Os Comensais riam e gritavam em alegria. Jongin sentia os olhos de Kyungsoo em si, mas não conseguia olhá-lo.

Não agora, pelo menos. 

Uma figura encapuzada aparatou diante dos olhos de Jongin e tirou a máscara rapidamente antes de pegar o rosto de Kyungsoo com as mãos.

Os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos estavam do mesmo jeito. As bochechas sardentas também.

— Há muito para dizer, mas não agora. Vou mandar uma coruja com o meu endereço. — Baekhyun murmurou afobado enquanto beijava a testa de Kyungsoo e encarava Jongin com um olhar triste. — Eu sinto muito, mas obrigada por escolhê-lo. 

Jongin assentiu, olhando para o rosto pálido de Kyungsoo. Os olhos estavam avermelhados e úmidos. Ele estava chorando baixinho.

Quando os olhares se encontraram, Jongin prontamente desviou, encarando o pai de Lucas.

Um Comensal puxou Baekhyun do chão pelo braço, arrastando-o de volta à estrutura onde os Comensais estavam sentados.

— Seja bem-vindo ao Círculo, Jongin. Entraremos em contato quando você receber a sua primeira missão. — Kyungsoo gemeu dolorido quando abraçou o corpo de Jongin pela cintura, aparatando e levando o Auror junto.

Aterrissaram no gramado úmido do jardim. O chalé estava aceso e Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé, puxando o corpo de Jongin com o seu.

Seus músculos ainda queimavam, mas Jongin precisava de cuidados.

Monggu abriu a porta antes dos dedos pálidos tocarem nela. 

Jongin sentou-se no sofá, mas seu olhar estava alheio ao ambiente. 

— O que aconteceu? — Monggu estava ao lado de Kyungsoo. O Comensal sentou-se na mesinha de centro, ficando cara a cara com o Auror, que estava no sofá.

— Preciso de um banho. Eu me sinto… sujo. — Os olhos de Jongin estavam intensos e presos ao de Kyungsoo. O Comensal ficou em pé.

— Vem. Eu te ajudo. — Jongin deixou-se ser puxado por Kyungsoo em direção ao quarto do casal.

Observou atônito, sentado num banquinho no banheiro, Kyungsoo cuidadosamente preparar o seu banho.

Uma das mãos estava submersa na água, checando a temperatura, enquanto a outra despejava o terceiro sachê de Camomila.

Observar as mãos pequenas e não pensar em quantas vidas sucumbiram através delas era impossível.

Assim como as suas próprias mãos.

— Vem, Nini. — Sua cabeça estava atordoada demais para sorrir diante do apelido carinhoso. 

Todo o seu corpo doía. Era a primeira vez que canalizava a sua magia para uma Maldição. 

A camisa deslizou sem muito esforço pelo corpo. O Auror chutou as botas e desabotoou o jeans escuro, tirando-o em seguida. 

Sentia o olhar de Kyungsoo queimando sua pele quando ficou inteiramente nu e, pela primeira vez em dias, seu corpo não reagiu.

Sentou-se na banheira com a água até o peito, recostando-se na porcelana fria, apoiando um braço em cada extremidade. 

— Você não vai entrar? — Perguntou. O Comensal assentiu enquanto tirava as botas. Manter o olhar no chão era melhor quando sabia que o Auror estava atento a cada movimento seu. 

O tecido frio do jeans deslizou pelas coxas roliças. Kyungsoo respirou fundo quando levou as mãos à cueca boxe para deslizá-la junto com a calça. As bochechas que já estavam vermelhas provavelmente ficaram mais quando retirou a camisa.

Adentrou a banheira, segurando nas laterais, com medo de escorregar porque as pernas estavam moles. Não soube dizer se a pele arrepiou-se com o contato da água quente ou com a intensidade do olhar de Jongin sob si.

As pupilas do Auror estavam dilatadas, sim, mas havia dor no seu olhar.

Se fosse um dia normal, a essa altura, Jongin já teria dito alguma besteira.

Hoje ele precisava de cuidados.

Kyungsoo sabia como uma Maldição sugava a energia.

— Quer que eu te ensaboe? — As bochechas do Comensal estavam adoravelmente vermelhas. 

— Sim. — A resposta saiu como um sussurro dos lábios de Jongin.

Kyungsoo ajoelhou na banheira, com a água na altura da cintura. Esticou-se na borda, com a mão em concha, derramando uma quantidade considerável de shampoo. Com a outra mão, passou os dedos entre os fios brancos de Jongin, umedecendo-os bem, para passar a esfregá-los. 

Estava ajoelhado entre as pernas do maior, esticando-se o máximo que podia para esfregar os fios. 

Jongin fechou os olhos, murmurando em deleite pela massagem recebida no couro cabeludo. Os dedos trabalhavam em círculos, exercendo uma leve pressão.

— Tinha esquecido como é a sensação. — O Auror murmurou de olhos fechados.

— Lavar bem o cabelo? — Kyungsoo brincou enquanto fazia uma careta pela dor em suas costas.

— Não. Do cuidado. — Jongin sentiu Kyungsoo ligar o pequeno chuveiro acoplado na banheira enquanto enxaguava o seu cabelo. — Chega mais perto, você vai acabar escorregando.

Jongin passou primeiro uma das pernas entre as coxas de Kyungsoo, que estavam separadas, e depois a outra.

O Comensal segurou nas laterais da banheira enquanto se arrastava devagar até o meio das coxas de Jongin. Kyungsoo olhou nos olhos de Jongin e sentiu as duas mãos do Auror em seu quadril.

— Senta. — Kyungsoo ficou ainda mais vermelho quando sentou.

— Isso é constrangedor. — Kyungsoo esticou o braço para pegar o condicionador, despejando um pouco na mão livre e devolvendo-o à mesinha em seguida. 

— Estamos construindo intimidade. — Jongin ronronou com a massagem de Kyungsoo nos seu couro cabeludo. — Merlim… Você vai fazer isso em mim pelo resto dos nossos dias.

Kyungsoo aplicou mais pressão na parte de trás da cabeça de Jongin, fazendo o Auror jogar a cabeça para trás. Os olhos estavam fechados e a boca levemente aberta. 

— Você está literalmente dizendo que vai me escravizar até o fim dos nossos dias. — Kyungsoo tentou ignorar as borboletas no estômago, mas foi difícil.

Até o fim dos nossos dias.

— Eu vou te compensar depois de cada banho, então valerá a pena. — O Comensal rolou os olhos.

— Você vai bancar o pervertido logo agora quando estou sendo legal? — Jongin abriu os olhos enquanto Kyungsoo enxaguava os seus fios.

— Eu não estou bem. Se estivesse, você jamais estaria nu e sentado no meu colo para lavar o meu cabelo. — Kyungsoo pegou a esponja felpuda e despejou um pouco de sabonete líquido enquanto sentia os olhos de Jongin em si.

— Você pode conversar comigo enquanto eu lavo o seu corpo. — Jongin recostou-se na porcelana da banheira e Kyungsoo deslizou a esponja felpuda pelos seus ombros. 

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar no Minseok ao receber a notícia. — Kyungsoo esfregava a pele delicadamente em movimentos circulares. 

— Você se arrepende da sua escolha? — O Comensal esfregou um braço e depois o outro. Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava os ombros largos e o abdômen definido do Comensal em seu colo. Podia sentir a bunda saliente em suas coxas. 

— Era ele ou você. — Murmurou fechando os olhos quando o homem roçou a esponja nos seus mamilos.

— E você se arrepende? — Jongin abriu os olhos e flagrou Kyungsoo mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto observava a esponja deslizar por todo o seu abdômen bem definido. 

A franja preta estava colada na testa, mas ainda era possível ver as sobrancelhas grossas e marcantes. Os olhos redondos que tanto lhe assombraram os sonhos durante os anos em Hogwarts e os lábios de coração mais macios que já provara. 

Havia algo em Kyungsoo que o atraía absurdamente, mesmo que seu cérebro emitisse constantes sinais de perigo.

Sentimentos te deixavam vulnerável.

— Jongdae também teria escolhido o Minseok no meu lugar. — Jongin murmurou. Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto jogava pequenas quantidades de água no peitoral do marido.

— Eu sou a chave da sua glória. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros e Jongin queria dizer que não, não era só por isso, mas não conhecia seus sentimentos. Temia tirá-los debaixo da sua cama, como uma criança. 

— Não é isso. — Jongin retrucou.

— Agora é com você. Não vou lavar da cintura pra baixo. — Kyungsoo lhe entregou a esponja. Esticando-se para pegar a outra esponja felpuda e afastando-se de Jongin, ficando de costas para si, na outra extremidade da banheira.

— Por que está se escondendo? — Jongin despejou sabão na mão e a levou até o seu pau, lavando as bolas e o comprimento em seguida. Ele estava meia bomba, mas a forma como Kyungsoo estava sentado nas próprias pernas, mostrando o começo do quadril avantajado, enviava ondas de calor diretamente para ele.

— Não estou me escondendo, só não quero ver você esfregando o pau. — Jongin sorriu enquanto observava as costas cheia de pintinhas de Kyungsoo.

— Já lavei. — Jongin estava agora nas costas de Kyungsoo. Era possível sentir a respiração quente do Auror em sua nuca.

— O que você está fazendo? — O tom vacilou quando sentiu a esponja deslizar pelos ombros. 

— Retribuindo a gentileza. — Jongin soltou a esponja na água e puxou a mesinha ao lado da banheira para mais perto de onde estavam. O barulho do metal arranhando o piso fez Kyungsoo tremer. 

As mãos de Jongin apertavam o seu couro cabeludo delicadamente. Kyungsoo sentiu a espuma escorrer por suas costas e soube que ele tinha exagerado na quantidade de shampoo.

— Você quer que eu vire? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto Jongin enxaguava os seus fios.

— Pode ser. — O Comensal girou o corpo, ficando ainda sentado sob as pernas.

O peitoral bronzeado de Jongin estava cara a cara com os olhos do menor. Ele estava de joelhos, pairando acima de Kyungsoo, a água perigosamente no limite de onde começava a sua pélvis.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos com força quando os dedos gelados pelo condicionador tocaram os seus fios. Jongin corria os dedos delicadamente pelos fios negros que estavam na altura da orelha de Kyungsoo. A franja tampava toda a sua testa, lhe dando um ar jovial, mas os fios jogados para trás, mostrando mais do seu rosto, causavam cócegas no estômago de Jongin.

— Antes de nos tornarmos Aurores, passamos por longos exercícios mentais. Você sabe, a maioria dos bruxos tendem a manipular a mente, levando outros bruxos à loucura. — Kyungsoo abriu os olhos para encarar Jongin. — Jongdae me abalou, sim, mas eu consegui empurrar as emoções para debaixo do tapete.

— Você pode sentir, Jongin. Pode chorar, pode rir, pode ter um dia preguiçoso. Você não é uma arma do Ministério da Magia. — Kyungsoo respondeu enquanto Jongin enxaguava mais uma vez os seus fios.

— Há sentimentos aqui dentro que eu tenho medo de encarar, Kyungsoo. — Segurou a esponja felpuda com uma mão e com a outra derramou a loção de banho. — É assim desde que meus pais partiram. Se você não se apega às pessoas, você não sente quando elas partem.

Kyungsoo suspirou quando sentiu a esponja esfregar delicadamente os seus ombros. Os olhos de Jongin estavam concentrados na tarefa.

— Você me disse que eu deveria quebrar o ciclo, mas foi você quem quebrou hoje. — Os olhos de Jongin agora estavam arregalados e presos aos do menor. — Quando não me deixou morrer. Você levantou o tapete e tirou algo de lá. Talvez tenha sido pena. 

— Você se vê de uma forma muito depreciativa. — Uma mecha branca caiu na testa e Kyungsoo teve vontade de movê-la com os dedos.

— É a forma como você disse que me enxerga. — Suspirou quando a esponja tocou os mamilos. — Bem abaixo dos seus padrões.

A mão de Jongin congelou um pouco acima do umbigo.

— Eu não sou mais _aquele_ Jongin. — Kyungsoo deu um sorriso amargo antes de pegar a esponja das mãos do Auror.

— Eu sei, só... Eu sou o mesmo Kyungsoo. Infelizmente há coisas que não podemos simplesmente varrer para debaixo do tapete. — Kyungsoo viu a mágoa no olhar do Auror antes dele levantar e sair da banheira.

Kyungsoo se amaldiçoou pela burrice.

Quando foi deitar, depois de lavar e secar o corpo, Jongin não estava no quarto.

Kyungsoo aninhou-se no próprio travesseiro e puxou o do Auror para o peito, deixando-se levar pelo sono, e tentando ignorar o incômodo no peito.

Era tarde demais para seguir o conselho de Jongin.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que bom que minha identidade está oculta, né? :')


	4. Você cheira a lar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Kyungsoo despertou mais tarde com o estômago reagindo ao cheiro de panquecas.

As panquecas de Monggu eram excepcionais.

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que estava na mesma posição que deitara na noite anterior. 

Jongin não viera para a cama.

O Comensal suspirou em frustração e colocou os pés no chão gelado de madeira. Não se importou em ser silencioso enquanto descia as escadas.

Queria que Jongin soubesse que estava chateado.

Queria se desculpar também.

— Pelas barbas de Merlim! — Kyungsoo corou quando o olhar do Auror analisou atentamente suas curvas. — Você anda vestido assim pela casa? Eu definitivamente visitarei você mais vezes, Jongin.

Jongin bufou e Kyungsoo aproveitou para analisar o seu rosto. Ele parecia de mau humor.

Sehun, o Auror do Ministério da Magia, estava vestido casualmente. O conjunto de moletom cinza lhe dava um ar jovial, muito diferente do terno pomposo.

— Alguma novidade? — Perguntou enquanto Monggu levitava sua xícara até a mesa. Sentou-se propositalmente ao lado de Sehun e não ao costumeiro lado de Jongin.

Sentia os olhos do marido em si, mas decidiu ignorá-lo para o seu próprio bem.

— Nenhuma, na verdade. Isso é mais uma visita de amigos. — Sehun deu uma boa mordida na sua torrada com geléia de morango. — Parece que você trouxe de volta o Jongin de Hogwarts. Espero que não estejam saindo no soco a cada cinco minutos.

— A vontade é grande, mas não. — O Auror deu um gole em sua xícara. — Reflexo de estarmos vivendo sob o estresse de uma mentira. 

Kyungsoo remexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira e Sehun pareceu perceber.

O momento íntimo na banheira parecia ter sido esquecido rápido demais.

— Eu esperava que você me recebesse com algo tipo "Oh, Sehunnie, eu finalmente assumi que fico de quatro por um certo Comensal". 

— Tolerar o Kyungsoo faz parte da missão. Me apaixonar por ele, não. — Kyungsoo sentiu o coração apertar. 

Talvez pular o café não fosse uma má ideia.

— Você continua o mesmo imbecil de merda! — Sehun ralhou e Kyungsoo pediu licença da mesa.

Monggu o deteve no caminho com um enorme prato de panquecas com calda de chocolate.

— Mestre Jongin pediu para Monggu fazer panquecas com chocolate porque o mestre Kyungsoo pareceu gostar muito delas. — O sorriso do elfo doméstico era dócil demais para recusar.

— Obrigado, Monggu. — Kyungsoo engoliu o nó na garganta enquanto pegava o prato de panquecas. Sentia o olhar de Jongin em seu rosto. 

— Bom, então isso significa que Kyungsoo está livre para conhecer outros pretendentes. — Jongin virou o rosto para encarar o olhar desafiador do melhor amigo. Ele estava provocando.

— Se ele quiser, sim. — Kyungsoo tossiu com um pedaço de panqueca. — Mas é difícil que haja algum pretendente.

Sehun abriu um sorriso diabólico.

— Você está tomando café com um agora mesmo, meu caro amigo. —Kyungsoo encarou Sehun e sua expressão indicava que ele não estava brincando.

Merda.

— Eu sempre soube do seu dedo podre, mas isso é muito abaixo… — Jongin não conseguiu terminar a frase porque a xícara em sua mão explodiu, lançando leite quente em seu rosto. — Puta que pariu! — Ele urrou enquanto limpava o leite quente freneticamente do seu rosto com um guardanapo. 

Kyungsoo continuou a tomar o seu café como se tivesse acabado de explodir a xícara favorita do seu marido no seu rosto.

— Eu tenho que visitar Baekhyun, mas depois podemos conversar sobre o seu interesse. — O Comensal colocou-se de pé, ignorando que estava vestido com a camiseta estúpida de Jongin.

— Você não pode ir sozinho. — Kyungsoo encarou com deboche o rosto vermelho do Auror. Ele estava brincando, né?

— O que poderia acontecer de pior, Nini? — O apelido foi pronunciado com acidez. — Tipo… Alguém me querer? Quem seria louco o suficiente? — Jongin o encarava meio acuado. — Eu acho que seria um favor. Na próxima vez que você tivesse que escolher entre eu e um membro do Ministério, mais um vai rodar. Tudo por sua carreira.

Sehun engasgou-se com o café, limpando as laterais dos lábios.

— Eu queria ter certeza antes de acreditar nos boatos. — Sehun murmurou, seu olhar estava no rosto de Jongin. — É melhor ele não ir sozinho. Não com um Minseok querendo a cabeça dele nos muros de Azkaban. 

— Você pode ir comigo, Sehun? — Jongin sentiu o coração quebrar.

Ele queria proteger Kyungsoo.

Ele.

Apenas ele.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo demonstravam fragilidade, exceto quando eles encontravam os de Jongin, como agora, e transmitiam mágoa.

— Eu sou seu marido, Kyungsoo. — O Comensal deu um sorriso triste enquanto passava as mãos pelos fios negros.

— Eu não confio em você. — Kyungsoo sentiu a panqueca se revirar no estômago pela mentira. 

— Eu nunca te machucaria, Kyungsoo. — A expressão de Jongin entregava que ele não havia dormido. Kyungsoo sentiu a garganta queimar.

— Você tirou a vida de um dos seus ontem. — Kyungsoo foi puxado bruscamente para trás por Sehun quando Jongin se colocou de pé, derrubando a cadeira com um baque alto.

— Foi por você! — Jongin gritou. O olhar no rosto do Auror era febril e Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de gritar de volta, mas estava cansado.

Cansado da montanha de emoções que era Jongin.

— E isso é baixo até mesmo pra você. — Kyungsoo murmurou a frase usada por Jongin.

Kyungsoo subiu às pressas para o quarto agradecendo a Merlim por Jongin não ter vindo atrás de si. 

Quando entrou no quarto, correu para o enorme closet. Do lado direito ficavam as roupas de Jongin e do lado esquerdo as de Kyungsoo. No centro havia três estruturas de madeira que guardavam relógios caros. 

Monggu havia comprado roupas para Kyungsoo, já que era muito simples. Bastou informar as medidas e reforçar que era tudo preto e básico.

O Comensal puxou um conjunto de moletom preto simples e um par de all star da mesma cor. Seu guarda-roupa era como o de um Comensal, mas hoje não seria necessário usar botas de combate.

Quando estava saindo do closet, o corpo chocou-se com o de Jongin. 

O Auror segurou firme um dos braços do Comensal com uma das mãos, e com a outra levantou o queixo, forçando-o a olhar para si.

Ele ainda estava com raiva.

Kyungsoo não ficava atrás.

— Eu passei a noite no meu escritório. — Jongin disse baixinho. Seu olhar parecia sincero e Kyungsoo mentiria se dissesse que não tinha desconfiado de algo.

— Por que está justificando? — O Comensal murmurou.

— Apenas me certificando de que você não chamou o Sehun para ir junto porque pensou que eu estava fora. — O Auror cheirava a leite e Kyungsoo deu um meio sorriso. 

— Não foi por isso, mas fico feliz que você não está enchendo minha cabeça de chifres. Ainda. — Jongin aproximou perigosamente os lábios dos de Kyungsoo, mas o Comensal o empurrou com a mão livre. — Você não vai me tocar até decidir.

— Pensei que ontem fosse uma afirmação clara, Kyungsoo. — Jongin soltou o menor e passou as mãos pelo cabelo branco e desgrenhado. — O que mais você quer de mim?

— Que você pare de ser covarde. Eu não sou um pijama que é confortável em casa, mas vergonhoso de ser visto em público. — Jongin socou a porta do closet com raiva. Kyungsoo tremeu pelo susto, mas manteve a expressão impassível. — E tratar os seus sentimentos. Terapia, talvez. Não sou do tipo que educa homem, se é que você me entende. — Jongin pegou uma muda de roupa no seu lado do closet, entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta com força.

Kyungsoo rolou os olhos e decidiu que era uma boa ideia se vestir ali mesmo no closet. 

Quando estava terminando de amarrar os tênis, Jongin apareceu na porta do closet. 

O Comensal levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e se arrependeu logo em seguida.

Ele estava usando o mesmo conjunto..

— Couple, hyung? — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos enquanto passava por Jongin pela porta. 

— Você é bipolar e louco. — Jongin o deteve no caminho, segurando-o pela cintura.

— É tudo culpa sua. — Kyungsoo sentiu os lábios de Jongin em sua orelha. — Eu sei que no passado eu disse e fiz coisas, Kyungsoo. E eu sei que é difícil apagá-las, mas me deixe consertá-las. Mesmo sendo um casamento arranjado, podemos tentar fazer dar certo. — Jongin tomou fôlego. — Isso se você quiser, claro.

— Vamos conversar com franqueza quando voltarmos. — O Comensal murmurou enquanto Jongin soltava sua cintura, correndo para o banheiro em seguida. 

Fechou a porta do cômodo e correu para a pia, apoiando as mãos no mármore frio. Encarou o reflexo no espelho enquanto tentava normalizar os batimentos cardíacos. 

As bochechas estavam ridiculamente vermelhas.

Abriu a torneira, jogando água gelada para lavar o rosto e aproveitou para escovar os dentes. Aplicou uma quantidade generosa do seu perfume de lavanda, uma cortesia de Jongin.

Quando saiu do banheiro pôde ouvir as vozes de Jongin e Sehun no andar inferior. Apanhou a varinha na cabeceira da cama e desceu as escadas de dois em dois.

A conversa cessou quando chegou na sala. Sehun olhou para Jongin e depois para Kyungsoo com as sobrancelhas franzidas. 

— Isso faz parte daquele discurso de fingir? — Kyungsoo fulminou Jongin com o olhar. Era exatamente o tipo de situação que ele queria causar.

— Definitivamente não. — O Auror abriu a porta e os três homens desceram a pequena escadinha e pisando no caminho de cascalhos brancos que cruzavam todo o jardim até a portinhola de madeira.

Estavam a uns 100 metros do chalé quando Sehun parou, apontando o dedo acusatório para Jongin.

— Foi você. — Sehun estava sorrindo.

— Seja mais claro, Sehun. 

— Kyungsoo, você recebeu meu bilhete te convidando para o baile de inverno no quinto ano? — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não. — Respondeu. Sehun deu um soco no ombro de Jongin. 

Kyungsoo encarou o rosto do marido enquanto ele sorria. Era um sorriso de verdade com todos os dentes brancos aparecendo.

Jongin havia desaparecido com o convite de Sehun.

— E eu achando que ele havia me recusado, seu maldito. — Jongin desviou de mais um soco, agora rindo. Ele se escondeu atrás de Kyungsoo, puxando-o pela cintura contra o peito forte. — Você sequer foi a um encontro em Hogsmeade enquanto esteve em Hogwarts? — Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio enquanto escondia as mãos dentro do bolso frontal do moletom.

— Sim. Comigo. — Jongin abraçou Kyungsoo pelos ombros e descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça do menor.

— Você vai me contar essa merda quando voltarmos ou vou chutar o seu traseiro. Estou falando sério. — Sehun segurou Kyungsoo e Jongin, cada qual por um braço. — Park Baekhyun, Godric's Hollow. — E os puxou para o espiral da aparatação.

— Vocês estão ridiculamente fofos assim. — Baekhyun abriu a porta cara da maior casa de Godric's Hollow e julgava as roupas de Kyungsoo e Jongin com o olhar. — Entrem.

A casa era realmente luxuosa, não havia como negar. 

Não foi difícil encontrá-la, uma vez que não houvessem tantas casas em Godric's Hollow. 

Muito menos que ostentavam tamanha riqueza.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram os únicos sul-coreanos da vila. Os três rapazes passaram pela casa de Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo que já existiu, e pela casa dos Potter, onde a Maldição da Morte de Voldemort havia ricocheteado. 

— Vivendo no luxo, Byun. — Sehun assobiou enquanto sentava no sofá caro de couro branco. 

— Park. Eu sou casado com Park Chanyeol, o maior jogador de Quadribol da atualidade. — O ruivo alisou o roupão felpudo e branco com um sorriso presunçoso. 

Quando Jongin parou diante de um quadro na parede onde o casal segurava um garotinho sorridente nos braços, foi atingido por um chute na panturrilha.

— AI! — Kyungsoo assustou-se com o grito de Jongin. Uma criatura do tamanho de um elfo doméstico grudou na perna de Jongin. 

— Jisung! — Baekhyun ralhou enquanto pegava o menino no colo. Ele estava vestido com um kigurumi de ovelhinha. — Nós não recebemos muitas visitas… — Baekhyun sorria amarelo para Kyungsoo.

— Quem é você? — O garoto apontou acusadoramente para Jongin. Sehun estava gargalhando do sofá. 

— Ei, bebê! Esse é o tio Soo! — Baekhyun aproximou-se do Comensal com o garoto nos braços. 

Jisung era um garoto branquelo, gorduchinho e de cabelos castanhos. Os olhos indicavam que ele tinha descendência asiática, embora seu coreano ainda fosse enrolado.

— Ele não parece um fantasma, papai. — O garoto tocou a bochecha de Kyungsoo com o dedo gordinho.

— Eu não sou um fantasma, Jisung. — O garoto assentiu e puxou o dedo de volta.

— Papai chorava porque o tio Soo tinha morrido. Viu, papai? Ele não é mais um fantasma! — Kyungsoo viu as lágrimas rolarem dos olhos de Baekhyun, umedecendo as bochechas pintadas de sardinhas laranjas.

— Vá brincar com os seus legos, bebê. — O garoto assentiu e pulou do colo de Baekhyun, abrindo uma caixa azul ao lado da mesa de centro. Centenas de legos foram despejados no tapete felpudo e caro. 

Kyungsoo foi puxado para um abraço apertado por Baekhyun.

— Todos esses anos me disseram que você estava morto. — O ruivo chorava no ombro de Kyungsoo. — Nós mantemos o Jisung longe do Círculo porque ele é um mestiço. Quando eu ouvi sobre você estar casado com Jongin, eu quase invadi o Ministério. Quando os vi naquela maldita reunião, se Jongin não tivesse escolhido você… — Kyungsoo afagou as costas do amigo, tentando fazê-lo parar de chorar.

— Eu estou bem aqui e não vou a lugar algum. — Baekhyun se afastou o suficiente para que Kyungsoo o encarasse de perto. Os dedos pálidos secaram as lágrimas das bochechas do ruivo.

O homem respirou fundo e abanou o rosto com as mãos enquanto tentava estabilizar os sentimentos. A grande aliança brilhava no dedo anelar.

Uma família. Casamento. Amor.

— E então… Você e Jongin, hein? Eu sempre suspeitei que isso fosse acontecer. — Baekhyun riu ao sentar-se com Kyungsoo no sofá. 

Jongin estava entretido com os legos de Jisung, mas levantou os olhos para sorrir para o ruivo. 

— E o leão se apaixonou pelo cão. — Kyungsoo sentiu um pequeno alívio pelo Auror não ter exposto que o casamento na verdade era um acordo.

— Crepúsculo? — Sehun caminhou para sentar-se ao lado de Jongin e Jisung. — Eu lembro de como você chorou quando a Bella quase morreu.

— Jongin é um entusiasta da cultura trouxa então? — Baekhyun perguntou. Kyungsoo inevitavelmente sorriu, lembrando-se das músicas no banheiro.

— Há coisas que eles criam que são boas. — Kyungsoo respondeu, dando de ombros. Sehun bufou enquanto ajudava os dois a montar o lego de Hogwarts.

— Seu gosto é discutível já que você escolheu casar com o Jongin. — Jongin empurrou Sehun com o ombro e Jisung riu. Sua risada era contagiante. — Me diga, Jisung, qual será a sua casa em Hogwarts? 

— Sonserina como a dos meus pais. — O garotinho respondeu sem rodeios.

— E a do tio Soo. — Baekhyun cantarolou.

— A melhor. Sem dúvidas. — Kyungsoo completou.

— Sonserino… Ta bom. E profissão? — O garoto ficou de pé num pulo, dando a volta na mesa, para aproximar-se do pai. Ele fez uma imitação da posição de combate usada pelos bruxos e ensinada em Hogwarts.

Jisung era fofo demais.

— Eu serei uma fada! — Sehun estreitou os olhos e olhou para Jongin sob o ombro como se perguntasse que profissão era aquela.

— Um Auror, bebê. É Auror. — Baekhyun pronunciou pausadamente e Kyungsoo tentou sufocar o riso, mas foi em vão. — O tio Jongin e o tio Sehun são Aurores.

O garoto correu para Jongin e jogou-se no colo do Auror, com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Tio Jongin é uma fada. E o tio Soo? — Jongin encarou Kyungsoo. Viu o pomo de adão do marido descer e subir.

— O tio Soo está se preparando para ser um professor em Hogwarts. É provável que ele te dê aulas. — Kyungsoo sorriu aliviado. 

— Um professor tem a profissão mais importante do mundo bruxo. Todas as outras só existem porque eles nos ensinam. Aurores precisam estudar bastante, então prepare-se. — Sehun murmurou enquanto finalizava a torre de astronomia do castelo em lego.

Kyungsoo observou Jongin brincar com Jisung em seu colo. O homem estava concentrado enquanto explicava sobre o que era cada área de Hogwarts na caixa dos legos.

O coração foi preenchido por uma nova sensação.

— Vocês pensam em adotar também? — Baekhyun perguntou como se soubesse exatamente o que Kyungsoo estava pensando.

— No futuro, sim. — Viu um pequeno sorriso crescer gradualmente nos lábios de Jongin e soube que o Auror tinha escutado a sua resposta.

— Por Merlim, eu mal posso esperar para que o Jisung tenha uma companhia! — Baekhyun estava radiante. — Pense, Soo. Eles podem ir juntos para Hogwarts! 

Kyungsoo sentia os olhos de Jongin em si, mas não se atreveu a olhar para o Auror.

Crianças…

Uma família.

Poderiam ter isso. Um dia. 

Se tivessem sorte.

Foi depois do almoço farto que Jisung caiu no sono no sofá e Baekhyun tocou no motivo pelo qual chamara Kyungsoo e Jongin em sua casa.

— Jongdae foi morto por não entregar um item do Ministério da Magia ao Conselho. — Baekhyun entregou uma xícara de café para cada um dos três homens sentados na mesa. — O Conselho sabe que somente o Jongin conseguiria pegá-lo, por isso vão convocar a missão amanhã. — O ruivo ajeitou o roupão felpudo. — Meu pai vai impedi-los de entregá-lo ao conselho porque ele o quer. Vocês não podem entregá-lo ao meu pai, nem ao conselho. 

— Que item é esse? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto bebericava o café. Sentia todos os seus sentidos em alerta.

— Ele está no Departamento de Mistérios. É o Necromon, o livro dos mortos. — Kyungsoo abaixou a xícara com um baque. 

— Por isso queriam que Jongin escolhesse. — Kyungsoo ofegou. Baekhyun assentiu. — Era uma emboscada. 

— O Necromon só pode ser retirado do Ministério por um Inominável, mas não qualquer um. Somente aquele que por amor tenha tirado a vida de um outro bruxo com uma Maldição Imperdoável. — Sehun puxou os fios em frustração. — Droga, é o Jongin.

O Auror olhava para as suas mãos sob o vidro da mesa. 

— Jongin, foi meu pai quem tirou a vida dos seus pais. Não Seungsoo. O meu pai. Você não pode deixá-lo pegar esse livro. — Os olhos do Auror encontraram os do ruivo. — Arranque a cabeça dele, mas não o deixe pegar esse livro. Isso afetaria o equilíbrio do mundo bruxo e estaríamos de volta ao caos, como na ascensão de Voldemort. É magia elementar.

— E quem me garante que você não está blefando? — Baekhyun suspirou enquanto apontava para o quadro que chamara atenção de Jongin assim que pisou na sala.

— Eu tenho motivos maiores e mais fortes para querer que o mundo continue em paz. Minha família. — Baekhyun tinha lágrimas nos olhos de novo. 

O Auror engoliu em seco enquanto observava a foto na parede. Jisung teria a chance de ter tudo o que foi brutalmente tirado de si. 

_Quebre o ciclo_. A voz de Kyungsoo surgiu em sua mente e o Auror encontrou os olhos redondos que o perseguiram durante todos esses anos. 

Poderia ter uma família no futuro com Kyungsoo.

Por agora, e por si só, o homem também era um motivo grande o bastante para lutar.

A maldição do Necromon estava em cada célula do seu corpo.

Por amor.

Jongin sentiu que a ida no Ministério o faria encarar medos que guardara por todo esse tempo embaixo do tapete.

— Certo. Vamos chutar a bunda de alguns Comensais. — Kyungsoo assentiu e entrelaçou os dedos aos de Jongin sob o vidro da mesa.

Não estava mais sozinho.

Quando retornaram da casa de Baekhyun, Sehun partiu assim que chegara à casa de Jongin, dizendo que cuidaria para que o Ministério estivesse vazio na hora da invasão.

Jongin isolou-se por alguns minutos em seu escritório somente para absorver as informações.

Lembrou-se que a conversa com Kyungsoo não podia ser adiada.

O Auror apareceu na cozinha, mas somente Monggu, o elfo doméstico, estava no cômodo.

— Onde está o Kyungsoo? — Perguntou enquanto roubava um biscoitinho de chocolate que Monggu havia feito para o Comensal.

— Foi explorar o terreno. Foi o que ele disse ao Monggu. — O Auror assentiu, apanhando a varinha enquanto deixava o chalé.

Saber rastrear bruxos era parte do treinamento para tornar-se um Auror. O conhecido cheiro de lavanda destoava-se contra o vento frio e vinha de uma direção que Jongin evitara a muito custo.

Deu a volta no chalé e entrou na mata que ficava a alguns metros do seu perímetro. A vegetação era densa e os raios solares eram fracos, mas suficientes para que enxergasse.

Jongin poderia deslocar-se por onde estava mesmo com os olhos fechados.

Ouviu o som da correnteza do pequeno rio antes de avistá-lo. A ponte construída por seu pai estava deteriorada com o tempo, mas parecia forte o suficiente para aguentar o peso do Auror.

Ao cruzá-la, antes de pisar na relva sem vida, tocou a fita cor de rosa também desgastada com o tempo. O coração pesava no peito.

Diferente da vegetação antes da ponte, estava cercado por natureza morta. Em Hogwarts estudara que o ambiente em que uma Maldição da Morte é lançado nunca mais volta a ter vida. A Magia está ligada à natureza e a à vida e é compreensível que a natureza não tenha conseguido sobreviver.

Nem a vida.

Quando os dedos roçaram no velho carvalho, soube que estava próximo. 

Apenas doze passos.

_Um._

Fechou os olhos como se pudesse aparatar para uma época já vivida.

_Dois._

Podia ouvir a voz suave da mãe lhe dando bom dia.

_Três._

O pai voltando do Ministério com a pasta de couro desgastada debaixo do braço.

_Quatro._

O cheiro de bolinho de chocolate que a mãe fazia todas as tardes.

_Cinco._

O vestido florido esvoaçante enquanto corriam pelo quintal.

_Seis._

O pai lhe mostrando o básico da magia e os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

_Sete._

O anúncio de que perdera o posto de filho único e a barriga da mãe começando a crescer.

_Oito._

Seu pai abrindo a porta da sala às pressas e gritando para que se escondessem.

_Nove._

O estrondo quando os Comensais entraram e as faíscas das varinhas duelando.

_Dez._

O corpo do pai caído no tapete da sala e a mãe gritando para que Monggu tirasse Jongin da casa.

_Onze._

O grito estridente ao ver a mãe ser atingida pela Maldição da Morte. 

_Doze._

Monggu puxando-o pela mão para um espiral e sua consciência se esvaindo em seguida.

Os olhos sem vida da mãe lhe assombravam até agora, como um lembrete.

Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou Kyungsoo sentado numa pilha de escombros. 

Parte do que sobrara de sua casa.

O Comensal levantou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e úmidos pelas lágrimas.

— Você conseguiu me encontrar. — A voz era baixa e tristonha. 

— Nós Aurores somos muito bons em rastrear outros bruxos. — O Comensal assentiu e voltou a olhar em volta.

— A estrutura é muito semelhante ao que estamos vivendo. — Apontou para o arco de ferro onde antes era a entrada do chalé.

— Sim. Eu mandei construírem a sua imagem e semelhança. — Jongin mexia a terra morta com a ponta do tênis. — Minha mãe estava grávida quando eles chegaram. — Kyungsoo abriu e fechou a boca em choque três vezes.

— Eu sinto muito, Jongin. E agora entendo o que fomentou o seu ódio por mim todos esses anos. — Seu olhar era triste, mas Jongin não conseguia se sentir culpado.

Era estranhamente reconfortante.

Mas muito perturbador também.

— Eu sonhei com esse momento muitas vezes. — Puxou a varinha do bolso do moletom e Kyungsoo não esboçou reação defensiva. — Eu queria te matar aqui. Queimar o seu corpo como queimaram meus pais e meu irmão.

— Vá em frente. — Kyungsoo arremessou a própria varinha aos pés de Jongin.

Um sinal de rendição.

— Você não lutaria pela sua vida? — Kyungsoo sorriu tristonho antes de negar.

— Não há uma pessoa sequer que me ame. E eu acho que nunca saberei amar alguém um dia. — Jongin ponderou as palavras do Comensal.

Conhecia Kyungsoo o suficiente para saber que sua infância foi tão dolorosa quanto a sua.

Jongin perdera seus pais graças aos Comensais, sim, mas Kyungsoo assistira a mãe ser prisioneira do próprio pai e sua sociedade doente ao longo dos anos.

Sem voz.

Sem escolha.

O silêncio pelo amor.

— Você amou e foi amado pela sua mãe. — Jongin estudou-o com os olhos antes de sorrir tristonho.

— É diferente. Você sabe. O assunto no café da manhã me deixou inseguro. — Kyungsoo endireitou as costas.

— Foi da boca pra fora. — O Auror parecia sincero em suas palavras. 

— Você conseguiria me amar, Jongin? — O maior encarou os olhos atônitos de Kyungsoo. Ele estava levantando o tapete e Jongin pôde ver o vislumbre de sentimentos que tentara esconder a todo custo.

— Eu tenho medo, mas sim. — Kyungsoo levantou, aproximando-se do maior para pegar a sua varinha no chão. Jongin o puxou pelo quadril, colando os dois corpos. — Eu já perdi muito. 

Kyungsoo alisou a bochecha de Jongin e sentindo os pêlos da barba começando a crescer pinicarem sua mão.

— E você conseguiria me amar? — O tom do Auror era urgente. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco enquanto encarava os cabelos brancos que lhe assombraram por todos esses anos.

— Sim. — Jongin suspirou e colou as testas. Mesmo depois de tudo, Kyungsoo estava lhe dando a chance de fazê-lo feliz. — Se voltarmos vivos da missão, me prometa que vamos nos livrar do tapete. — Kyungsoo murmurou com urgência.

— Eu prometo. — Jongin abraçou forte o corpo do Comensal, descansando o queixo na cabeça do menor, enquanto observava as cinzas de sua antiga casa. — Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como, mas sim, vamos tentar. Só… Tenha paciência. Eu fui sozinho a minha vida toda. 

A linha entre o amor e o ódio era tênue.

Jongin sentia que ele e Kyungsoo atravessaram-na finalmente. 

E não havia mais volta.

Mais tarde, quando saiu do banho, Kyungsoo encontrou Jongin nos lençois.

O Auror estava somente com a fina calça azul escura do pijama. O Comensal vestia a mesma bermuda e camiseta da Grifinória de Jongin. Monggu provavelmente estava cansado de colocá-la na máquina quase todos os dias.

— Você tem três pijamas, pelo que eu me lembre, mas ainda continua usando minha velha camisa do time de Quadribol. — Kyungsoo corou enquanto subia na cama sob o olhar atento do marido.

— É confortável, mas posso tirar se você quiser. 

— Não é uma reclamação não. — Jongin se ajeitou embaixo das cobertas. — Apague a luz e venha aqui. 

Kyungsoo se esticou para apagar a luz do abajur e aconchegou-se no conforto do edredom.

Jongin envolveu o seu quadril com os braços e o puxou para junto de si.

Olhos cor de chocolate o encaravam sob a luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Eles estavam tão próximos que Kyungsoo pôde sentir a respiração quente do maior em seus lábios.

— Eu gosto tanto do seu cheiro. — Jongin sussurrou enquanto corria o nariz pela bochecha de Kyungsoo. O Comensal lhe deu passagem para que chegasse até o pescoço. Kyungsoo suspirou quando os lábios de Jongin roçaram no pescoço de Kyungsoo.

— Você sempre teve um cheiro amadeirado. O mesmo cheiro que estou sentindo agora. — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Você cheira a lar.

Jongin sorriu quando o Comensal enrolou os dedos nos fios brancos e os segurou com força, logo quando plantou um beijo abaixo da orelha. 

— Isso é novo pra mim. — Jongin mordiscou o pescoço do menor. Sabia como ele era sensível.

— Jongin, por favor… — Cada pelinho do corpo arrepiou-se com o sussurro de Kyungsoo. Jongin fechou os olhos com força.

— O que você quer? — Jongin sussurrou, deslizando a mão para a bunda de Kyungsoo. — Você ficou mais gostoso com o passar dos anos.

— Você também não é de se jogar fora. — Kyungsoo moeu o quadril no de Jongin. O Auror arfou. — Melhor pararmos por aqui?

— Nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo, Soo. — Kyungsoo suspirou e encostou a cabeça no peito desnudo de Jongin.

Ouvindo as batidas do coração desacelerarem, Kyungsoo pegou no sono ali, no calor dos braços do Auror.

Sentia-se protegido pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Jongin era o seu lar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que vem aí?


	5. Amortentia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

— Eu odeio esse sistema de Flu. — Kyungsoo gemeu quando Jongin caiu em suas costas. Estavam dentro de uma das centenas de lareiras do Ministério.

O ambiente estava silencioso. De repente a aterrissagem barulhenta pelo Flu pareceu uma má idéia. 

Jongin levantou primeiro, puxando Kyungsoo pela mão. Somente os olhos podiam ser vistos pela característica máscara dos Comensais, feita de um material mágico e metálico. 

— Sehun conseguiu. O Ministério está vazio. — A voz do Auror pareceu ecoar por todo o salão.

— Tem certeza? Parece fácil demais. — Kyungsoo estava alerta, com a varinha em punho.

— Sim. Vamos ao Departamento de Mistérios. — Jongin entrelaçou os dedos aos de Kyungsoo, puxando-o rapidamente em direção ao elevador.

O Ministério da Magia da Coreia do Sul, assim como as demais sedes nos outros países, era uma réplica perfeita do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra.

Quando passaram pela estátua gigante de Dumbledore, um calafrio cruzou a sua espinha. Tudo parecia quieto demais. Sombrio demais.

E muito simples, assim como a carta que receberam.

 _Departamento de Mistérios. Livro da Morte. Vocês sabem o que queremos._

Os dois entraram no elevador. Jongin tocou o painel com a sua varinha e um botão surgiu, indicando o nono andar. Ele apertou e a máquina deu um solavanco, pondo-se a mover.

— Estou casado com um Inominável... — Jongin passou a varinha contra a máscara de Kyungsoo, desfazendo-a imediatamente. O olhar do menor era de admiração.

— Não o melhor, mas sim. — Passou a varinha em sua máscara, removendo-a também. — Preciso que me prometa uma coisa. — Kyungsoo assentiu. — Nós estaremos num ambiente traiçoeiro, repleto de Arte das Trevas. Me prometa que somente ouvirá e fará as coisas que eu disser.

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo respondeu confuso. O elevador descia devagar.

Jongin selou os lábios aos do Comensal. Kyungsoo emaranhou os dedos nos fios brancos, puxando sua boca ainda mais para si, mas Jongin não correspondeu. Ele estava tenso. 

Quando o elevador parou, Kyungsoo soltou os fios, afastando-se do maior. As portas se abriram e a única luz presente era do elevador. A escuridão era densa como um breu.

— _Lumos!_ — Jongin murmurou enquanto puxava Kyungsoo em direção ao corredor. — Nós vamos passar pela sala das profecias para chegar na próxima sala. O livro está lá. Lembre-se do nosso combinado. — Kyungsoo assentiu no escuro, ouvindo o click de uma porta se abrindo. 

— Como você conseguia trabalhar aqui embaixo? — A varinha de Kyungsoo acendeu-se com um Lumos não-verbal, iluminando dezenas de estantes altíssimas e repletas de profecias. 

— Ninguém fica aqui embaixo muito tempo se quiser manter a cabeça no lugar. — Jongin iluminava a dianteira e as laterais, enquanto Kyungsoo estava de costas para si, cobrindo o que ficava pra trás.

A atmosfera era pesada. Kyungsoo iluminou algumas das bolinhas de vidro que estavam nas prateleiras. Rostos embaçados eram vistos dentro de cada uma, além da plaquinha externa com o nome do bruxo.

Elas murmuravam baixinho, mas uma em especial chamava por Kyungsoo.

_Você não quer saber como vingar a sua mãe?_

— Eu ouço murmúrios. — Kyungsoo tentou não dar ouvidos à voz que chamava seu nome, mas era difícil. — Ela está falando o nome da minha mãe.

Jongin o virou de frente para si, segurando-o pelas bochechas. Seu olhar era feroz.

— Não dê ouvidos. — O Auror disse entredentes. — Vamos rápido. 

Kyungsoo pôs-se a correr, junto a Jongin, deixando as vozes para trás.

Quando Jongin o puxou para uma nova porta, fechando-a e deixando as vozes para trás, o Comensal suspirou aliviado. 

Seguiram por um corredor de pedras desgastadas e precariamente iluminado, saindo em frente a um grande arco de pedra.

Estavam no centro de uma espécie de caverna.

— Não olhe pra ela. — Jongin murmurou enquanto aproximava-se de uma espécie de púlpito com um livro preto em cima.

— É ela? — Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho enquanto observava a neblina branca mover-se de um lado para o outro dentro do arco. — A passagem para o mundo dos mortos?

— Sim. Uma versão menor do Inglês, mas não menos perigosa. Fique longe dela. — Jongin correu os dedos pela capa de couro. — Esse é o livro mais perigoso do Ministério. Esteve sob a posse de Dumbledore enquanto ele esteve vivo. Com a sua morte, e a queda de Voldemort, ele foi escondido aqui. A Coreia do Sul costumava ser o país com menos atividade de Artes das Trevas.

Kyungsoo estava hipnotizado pela forma como o portal reluzia. Ele parecia ser feito da mesma substância que as profecias.

— Nós não podemos dá-lo aos Comensais, Jongin. E ele também não pode permanecer no Ministério. — Respondeu meio grogue.

— Você já fez muito me trazendo até aqui, Kyungsoo. — Uma voz surgiu da escuridão. _Merda_. — É uma pena encontrá-los em tais circunstâncias. — O homem de meia idade sorriu quando removeu a máscara do rosto. — Orientei Seungsoo a livrar-se da veela e de sua prole, mas ele não me ouviu. — Os cabelos ruivos estavam suados e colados à testa. — Soojung é estéril e você não herdou nenhuma característica daquela coisa. Infelizmente caiu como uma luva, mas isso acaba hoje. Fique tranquilo. — Quando o homem ergueu a varinha, foi prontamente desarmado.

Um Accio.

— Boa noite, Henry. — Jongin quebrou a varinha do pai de Baekhyun nas mãos sem grandes esforços. O velho parecia prestes a explodir. 

Jongin puxou o livro do púlpito. Suas unhas passaram do vermelho para o roxo, e depois para o preto. 

— Que porra é essa? — Kyungsoo tentou segurar as mãos de Jongin, mas o Auror se esquivou com o livro nos braços.

— É a maldição. — Jongin murmurou e Kyungsoo deu três passos em direção ao maior. 

— Solte o livro, Jongin. Agora. — Kyungsoo viu a putrefação chegando ao meio dos dedos do marido. Jongin não se moveu.

Kyungsoo atacou o livro, mas o feitiço ricocheteou, jogando seu corpo na direção oposta.

O Comensal girou no ar, com a varinha ainda em punho. Jongin sentiu o exato momento em que o livro foi puxado de seus braços por uma linha fina e vermelha, ligada à ponta da varinha de Kyungsoo. 

Aterrissou de pé, a uma curta distância de Jongin, com o livro caído aos seus pés.

Surpreendente.

Era um feitiço próprio porque Jongin não o conhecia.

A linha vermelha tornava-se gradualmente negra, assim como as mãos de Jongin.

O Auror pareceu perder a força das pernas e apoiou-se no púlpito.

— A maldição! Serão minutos até que Jongin esteja totalmente podre. — Kyungsoo tentou aproximar-se, mas Henry aparatou bem na sua frente, segurando-o pelo pescoço. — Vamos mostrar pra ele como foram todos esses anos juntos, Kyungsoo.

— Não! — Seu tom soou tão quebradiço que Kyungsoo sentiu o coração encolher, mas a mente foi tomada logo em seguida.

Jongin assistiu os olhos do Comensal tornarem-se opacos e sem vida.

A Maldição Imperius.

— Quem é esse rapaz, Kyungsoo? — Henry perguntou com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

— Meu marido. — O rosto de Kyungsoo foi atingido com um tapa. Os olhos do Comensal ainda estavam sem vida e presos aos de Jongin.

— Eu acho que você desaprendeu como é que se fala comigo. — Jongin sentia os braços queimarem como se fogo corresse em suas veias. A putrefação já estava chegando ao punho.

— Meu marido, mestre. — Kyungsoo murmurou.

— Bom garoto. — Henry aproximou-se de Kyungsoo, segurando-o pela cintura. Jongin sentia que poderia vomitar.

— Tire as mãos dele. — O Auror apontou a varinha para o pai de Baekhyun, mas o homem sequer demonstrou medo.

— A maldição está tampando as suas saídas mágicas neste instante. Você sabe, a varinha é uma canalizadora, mas a magia deve passar pelos braços e pelas mãos. — Jongin observou as mãos cada vez mais pretas. — Tente conjurar algo e exploda os seus braços. Você escolhe.

O Auror guardou a varinha de novo no bolso.

— Tire as mãos dele. — Jongin pediu. Kyungsoo lhe encarava atônito, sim, mas lágrimas escorriam livremente por suas bochechas. Ele estava ouvindo. 

— Você o ama, Kyungsoo? — Henry perguntou, soltando a cintura do Comensal e afastando-se o suficiente.

— Sim, mestre. — Jongin aproximou-se cambaleante de Kyungsoo, apoiando-se nele pelos ombros. 

— Matá-lo o faria sofrer? — Henry perguntou e Jongin tocou o rosto do marido com as mãos putrefatas.

— Sim, mestre. 

— Kyungsoo, por favor. — Jongin estava suando frio e cada vez mais fraco.

— Mande lembranças aos seus pais, Jongin. — Henry recostou-se no púlpito. — Jogue-o pelo portal, Kyungsoo. 

O Comensal segurou Jongin pela gola da camisa e o puxou. O Auror acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu de lado no chão de pedra. 

Kyungsoo estava meio curvado e o arrastava pelo chão em direção ao portal. Sentia as pedras cortando os braços e as costas.

— Kyungsoo… — Jongin gemeu meio atordoado quando a cabeça bateu com força no chão. — Amor, sou eu. — Jongin gemeu quando a mão sem força doeu ao segurar o pano grosso da calça.

Estavam quase no portal. Jongin tentava segurar as pernas de Kyungsoo, mas homem permanecia inabalável.

A gargalhada de Henry ressoou por toda a caverna quando Kyungsoo parou a centímetros do portal, agachado sob a barriga de Jongin, enquanto o segurava pela gola.

A mão putrefata tocou a bochecha úmida do Comensal.

— Eu acho que você está me ouvindo. — Jongin murmurou baixinho e sofrido pela dor que estava sentindo. — Eu estou chutando o tapete pra longe, Kyungsoo. Você não pode me deixar. — Os olhos de Kyungsoo o encararam sem vida. — Não agora que estou admitindo que meu coração sempre foi seu. Ele é seu, Kyungsoo, e eu juro por Merlim que se você me matar eu vou te assombrar pelo resto da sua vida.

Pequenos fios vindos do portal conectaram-se aos cabelos de Kyungsoo. O Auror assistiu seus olhos girarem nas órbitas novamente.

Jongin fechou os olhos com força, esperando o próximo movimento do Comensal. 

O apertou na gola se foi.

— Eu precisei quase te matar pra você finalmente se livrar da merda do tapete. — Kyungsoo sussurrou. — Mamãe gostou de você, aliás.

Kyungsoo puxou o corpo molenga de Jongin a alguns passos do arco. Procurando a varinha no bolso da calça do marido.

Quando levantou os olhos, viu um Dementador a poucos centímetros de si.

Ele estava se preparando para dar o beijo da morte em Jongin.

E Kyungsoo não deixaria.

Não o seu Jongin.

— _Expecto Patronum._ — Sentiu a magia passar pelo seu braço e a varinha de Jongin vibrar, explodindo em luz. 

Um urso resplandecente com duas vezes o tamanho do Dementador surgiu em meio a luz. Ele partiu para cima da criatura. O Dementador guinchava, mas estava sem saída, e o urso lhe atingiu em cheio, forçando-o na direção do arco. Quando o corpo do Dementador atravessou a espessa neblina, ele explodiu em faíscas pretas, 

Kyungsoo passou os dedos gelados no rosto de Jongin. A putrefação estava na altura dos cotovelos. 

— Jongin- — O Comensal foi arremessado para trás, caindo sentado e batendo as costas numa das enormes pedras que formavam o arco. 

O pai de Baekhyun passou a passos lentos por cima do corpo do Auror. Kyungsoo sentia a vibração do portal em suas costas. 

— É uma pena que eu tenha que me livrar de você e de Jongin. Vocês seriam úteis. — Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando o rosto foi brutalmente virado para a direita, onde começava o portal, a poucos centímetros do seu braço. — Chame por aquela coisa, Kyungsoo. Peça pra ela vir te buscar. 

_Você não precisa de uma varinha, querido. Ela canaliza a magia que já existe em você. Nunca se esqueça disso._

A voz da mãe estava tão próxima que Kyungsoo quase estendeu a mão para tocar o portal. 

_Quebre o ciclo, filho. Jongin precisa de você_. 

Quase.

— Ela prefere a sua cabeça, seu pedaço de merda. — O Comensal envolveu a cabeça do homem com as duas mãos. Os dois polegares fazendo pressão nos olhos. Sentiu os globos estourarem. 

O pai de Baekhyun gritou de dor, caindo de lado, frente a frente com o portal. Kyungsoo girou o corpo do Comensal, segurando-o pela gola da camiseta, e colocando sua cabeça a milímetros do mundo dos mortos.

Uma mão fantasmagórica surgiu e colocou-se sob a de Kyungsoo, gelando todo o seu corpo. 

_O Necromon, querido. Arremesse-o contra o portal e ele será destruído._

Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto tirava as mãos do corpo de Henry.

— _Accio varinha. —_ A varinha veio em alta velocidade para sua mão, ainda ligada ao Necromon, puxando-o junto. 

Kyungsoo deu um giro no punho com a varinha, forçando o Necromon a girar em cima de sua cabeça antes de ser arremessado contra o portal no momento em que o corpo de Henry era puxado.

O livro parou dentro da neblina branca, tornando-a gradativamente mais preta. Uma rajada de vento forte saiu do portal e, quando a primeira rocha do teto caiu, o chão tremeu. Kyungsoo soube que a caverna desmoronaria em poucos minutos.

Correu até o corpo de Jongin, balançando-o freneticamente para abrir os olhos. A putrefação estava retrocedendo. 

Graças a Merlim.

— Vai desabar. Precisamos sair daqui. — Kyungsoo passou o braço do Auror sob os ombros e o colocou de pé. — Preciso que corra o mais rápido que puder. — Jongin assentiu. Ele parecia pálido, febril e fraco.

Os dois homens correram em direção à saída conforme o chão rachava sob os pés. 

Kyungsoo abriu a porta da sala de profecias com o ombro, gemendo pela dor em seguida. As prateleiras tremiam e as profecias estavam despencando. 

— _Protego._ — Kyungsoo lançou um escudo de proteção sob as cabeças e pôs-se a correr com Jongin ao seu lado o mais rápido que podia.

Como num dominó, as estantes mais próximas da caverna caíram e com o peso foram levando as estantes que estavam próximas. 

— Porra, destruímos um departamento inteiro! — Jongin exclamou quando fechou a porta da sala de profecias com um estrondo. — Depressa. Eu não sei se essas paredes vão aguentar.

Jongin puxou Kyungsoo pelo braço em direção ao elevador. A putrefação estava no punho agora, o que mostrava o progresso da regressão. 

Quando entraram no elevador, e as portas estavam quase se fechando, Kyungsoo viu a porta da sala de profecias abrir e um vulto negro passar por ela. Jongin apertou o botão de emergência e o elevador chiou antes de atingir alta velocidade.

— Quem era? — Kyungsoo perguntou, curioso, enquanto segurava na barra de metal.

— O quê? —Jongin deu de ombros com um semblante preocupado. 

Kyungsoo ainda tentava assimilar quando o elevador parou no térreo e abriu suas portas, revelando os Aurores empunhando suas varinhas. 

Oh Sehun estava à frente do grupo com raiva estampada nos olhos.

— Quem destruiu o Departamento de Mistérios? — Perguntou simplista. 

— Eu. — Jongin respondeu. Ele estava ainda mais pálido.

— Não, foi eu. — Kyungsoo ralhou com o marido, levando as mãos à testa suada e fria de Jongin. — Você precisa de cuidados. — Passou o braço pela cintura de Jongin, puxando-o contra si, para apoiar o seu peso. — Sehun ergueu um dedo como se pedisse para esperarem. — Sehun, não me leve a mal, mas o Jongin precisa de cuidados. Tipo, agora. 

— Ele não pode ir ao St. Mungos. Vamos levá-lo a um lugar. Eu conheço uma pessoa que pode cuidar dele. — Passou o braço esquerdo de Jongin pelo ombro, enquanto Kyungsoo tinha o direito sob o seu ombro e rodeava a sua cintura firmemente. — Limpem a bagunça. — Ordenou aos outros Aurores enquanto levava Jongin e Kyungsoo à lareira mais próxima.

Usariam a rede flu de novo.

— Você tem um Medibruxo trancado no porão? — Jongin murmurou tentando sorrir, mas soou mais como uma careta.

— Eu estou saindo com um, meu amigo. — Sehun bufou. — No café eu provoquei uma situação. Queria ver se você tinha assumido seus sentimentos e pelo visto deu certo.

Chamas verdes surgiram quando o Auror jogou as cinzas no chão.

Quando Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, viu que estavam numa sala espaçosa, bem iluminada e aconchegante. Parecia de fato um hospital.

— Luhan, temos uma emergência! — Sehun gritou quando Jongin desmaiou.

💀

— Como ele está? — Foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo perguntou quando entrou no quarto que Jongin havia sido colocado.

O ambiente era muito similar ao de um hospital, mas um pouco menos sofisticado. Sehun lhe explicou mais tarde que esta era uma parte da casa de Luhan, seu "crush", que era um Medibruxo.

Luhan levantou os olhos da prancheta em mãos e analisou Kyungsoo agora de banho tomado.

Malditos Sonserinos e suas bagunças.

— Ele teve contato com magia elementar. A putrefação regrediu totalmente porque o livro foi destruído. Mexer com magia pura é como colocar um dedo na tomada e levar um choque. — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas e Luhan sorriu. — Ah sim, você não é trouxa, embora pareça um. 

— Luhan. Ele é parte de Jongin agora. — Sehun interveio, tentando afagar as costas do rapaz, mas este se esquivou.

— Você trouxe dois malditos Comensais pra minha casa. — Luhan apertou a ponte do nariz em irritação. O cabelo loiro estava espalhado para todas as direções. Seus traços eram tão delicados que beiravam o infantil, embora fosse um homem adulto.

— Eles estão infiltrados a serviço do Ministério. — Sehun retrucou. — Não poderia levá-los ao St. Mungos, onde você trabalha ou eles seriam levados à Azkaban.

— E então você preferiu colocar minha licença em risco? — Luhan estava prestes a estapear Sehun. Eles formavam um casal bonito, mas temperamental.

Assim como Jongin e Kyungsoo.

— Kyungsoo? — Jongin murmurou enquanto dormia e o Comensal aproximou-se da cama, segurando a sua mão. 

— Oi! — Kyungsoo murmurou afobado.

— Luhan colocou Jongin para dormir, porque o corpo e mente precisam descansar, mas nem sob efeito de poções ele deixa de ser bobão por você. — Sehun suspirou cansado enquanto esfregava os olhos. — É madrugada. Acho que todos nós deveríamos dormir um pouco.

— E quanto ao Henry? O Departamento? Os Comensais?

— Amahã, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto o Auror puxava Luhan a contragosto para fora do quarto. 

O Medibruxo lhe deu um último olhar que dizia "estou de olho em você" antes de bater a porta.

Estava a sós com Jongin agora.

Suas roupas haviam sido trocadas também. Ambos estavam com roupas verdes de pacientes e Kyungsoo de repente sentiu frio. Puxou o cobertor aos pés de Jongin para cobrir o corpo do Auror.

Não havia mais cobertores na sala e a cama era suficientemente grande para caber os dois tranquilamente.

— Foda-se. — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto subia na cama, posicionando-se com a cabeça deitada no peito de Jongin. Sua respiração era suave e, quase que instantaneamente, foi preenchido por uma paz gigantesca. 

Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos e o corpo tremeu num choro baixo e angustiante.

A voz da mãe ainda podia ser ouvida em sua mente. E doía tanto. 

— Não vou perder você também. — Kyungsoo fungou enquanto abraçava a cintura de Jongin, fechando os olhos, e deixando o sono envolvê-lo como um cobertor quentinho.

Quando Jongin despertou, horas mais tarde, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi que precisava fazer xixi. Tipo, agora, mas o pau estava duro como pedra.

A segunda foi o característico cheiro de lavanda que os fios negros de Kyungsoo emanavam. O homem estava com o corpo parcialmente em cima do seu. Uma perna descansava sob a coxa e o braço posicionado bem acima do pau.

Jongin entendeu porque o bichinho estava alerta.

Sorrateiramente esgueirou-se para fora da cama, tentando não acordar o Comensal.

No quarto, à esquerda, havia uma passagem sem porta para um segundo cômodo. Jongin grunhiu quando os pés descalços tocaram o piso frio do banheiro.

Ele era espaçoso. De um lado estavam duas cabines fechadas e uma aberta, contendo um chuveiro, e do outro havia uma enorme pia de mármore acompanhando toda a extensão da parede e seu espelho.

Jongin abriu uma das cabines e entrou, fechando a porta, e abaixando a calça ao aproximar-se da privada.

O pau já havia amolecido o suficiente para poder fazer xixi, mas ainda estava lá o claro sinal de aviso de que precisava tocar uma.

Abstinência sexual era uma merda, mas tentou afastar os pensamentos pervertidos junto com a descarga.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou o motivo de seus pensamentos indecentes sentado na pia de mármore. Os pés pálidos estavam suspensos, balançando para frente e para trás no ar.

Os olhos o estudavam com preocupação. Jongin aproveitou a oportunidade para admirar o contraste dos fios negros com a pele pálida e os lábios rosados em formato de coração. O corpo bem delineado estava escondido sob a roupa verde, graças a Merlim, ou Jongin teria mais uma ereção no intervalo de 5 minutos.

Talvez fosse o lance de ser descendente de veelas que o fizesse tão atraente aos seus olhos.

Ou não.

Jongin sabia que não era isso que o tornava tão desejável.

Era o sentimento.

— Por que não me chamou para te ajudar? — A voz do Comensal, naturalmente profunda, parecia mais grossa por conta do sono. 

Jongin sentiu um calafrio descer por sua espinha quando lembrou-se da voz de Kyungsoo na caverna quando Henry perguntou se ele amava Jongjn.

_Sim._

— O que você poderia fazer? Segurar pra mim? — Jongin se estapeou mentalmente. De tantas coisas para dizer, tinha logo que escolher ser um cuzão?

— E balançar. Se acumular urina na fimose pode trazer infecções, sabe? Perder o pau e coisas do tipo. — Os olhos de Kyungsoo lhe encaravam sonolentos.

E lá estavam os dois de novo, como cão e gato.

— Eu não tenho fimose. — Jongin estreitou os olhos. Kyungsoo abriu um sorrisinho sádico.

— Não foi o que eu ouvi pelos corredores de Hogwarts. — O Comensal cruzou as pernas e Jongin tentou em vão não acompanhar o movimento com os olhos. — Me disseram que sua fimose pega metade do comprimento do seu pau que já não é lá muito grande.

Jongin aproximou-se a passos lentos. Kyungsoo sorriu quando os olhos cor de chocolate transbordaram ira. 

Sua pele bronzeada estava de volta, contrastando perfeitamente com os fios brancos e desalinhados.

O cabelo de Jongin emanava o tempo todo essa energia de quem acabou de foder.

O que era um inferno, sinceramente.

— Você sabe que é mentira. — Jongin descruzou as pernas do Comensal, colocando-se entre elas. As mãos estavam apoiadas ao lado das coxas. Mesmo sentado sob a pia, Kyungsoo estava na altura exata de Jongin.

O Auror era tão grande.

— Na verdade, não. Nós ainda não consumamos o nosso casamento. — Kyungsoo suspirou e Jongin sorriu da mesma forma que sorrira no corredor, em Hogwarts, quando se beijaram pela primeira vez.

— Com pressa, amor? — Jongin colocou as mãos atrás dos joelhos de Kyungsoo e o puxou para si, forçando-o a entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura. As mãos deslizaram das coxas até a bunda. — Voltamos vivos da missão, eu não mereço minha recompensa? — Kyungsoo estremeceu quando Jongin passou o nariz por seu pescoço.

— Não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja num banheiro de um desconhecido. — Levou as mãos aos fios brancos de Jongin, sufocando um gemido quando o Auror mordeu o seu pescoço. — Tenho certeza que você consegue esperar até chegarmos em casa. 

— Será? — Jongin afastou-se do pescoço sensível do Comensal, aproximando-se do seu rosto. Os olhos do Auror brilhavam em luxúria. — Eu acho que não.

Kyungsoo colocou as mãos embaixo da camisa, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos de Jongin.

— Tira. — Kyungsoo puxou a camisa. — Tira essa merda, Jongin.

O Auror riu antes de puxar a camiseta pela gola do pescoço, forçando os braços a flexionarem no processo.

Kyungsoo suspirou quando observou o peitoral definido de Jongin. Ele era forte, mas sem ser uma parede de músculos. 

Era perfeito.

— Gosta do que vê? — Kyungsoo levou as mãos às costas de Jongin para sentir os músculos ao redor de suas omoplatas.

— Gosto de você calado. — Respondeu. O Auror riu soprado enquanto levava as mãos ao cós de Kyungsoo. — Você quer que eu tire? — Nesse ritmo transariam na merda do banheiro.

— É justo. — Jongin puxou as calças de Kyungsoo. O Comensal moveu-se um pouquinho para que ela passasse por sua bunda, tremendo em seguida com o contato do mármore frio com a pele nua. — Você disse que me quer calado, então vou manter minha boca em você. 

— Não estamos em casa. — Kyungsoo mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Jongin, fazendo-o soltar um grunhido.

O Auror correu as mãos pelas coxas desnudas, indo até a bunda do marido.

— Porra, você está sem cueca. — Jongin gemeu e apertou a bunda de Kyungsoo com firmeza.

Era tão bom.

O enorme espelho estava a poucos centímetros das costas do Comensal. Jongin ergueu a camiseta com uma mão, apenas para que mais da bunda fosse mostrada. Kyungsoo pareceu adivinhar e empinou ainda mais a bunda, numa clara provocação.

— Gosta do que vê? — Repetiu a frase do marido com um suspiro.

— Foda-se. Eu vou estar dentro de você em alguns minutos, Kyungsoo. — Quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram, alguém pigarreou.

— Jongin me parece perfeitamente capaz de conversar, Sehun. — Era Junmyeon, o Ministro, parado junto à porta do banheiro com Sehun, Luhan e uma pena mágica ao seu lado.

Kyungsoo corou ao perceber a posição constrangedora em que estavam.

Jongin parecia à vontade porque sequer se moveu. 

— Espero que o Ministério tenha uma boa justificativa para me deixar com as bolas azuis. — Kyungsoo estremeceu quando Jongin cobriu as laterais das suas coxas com suas mãos possessivas.

— Ah, o começo do casamento… Eu e Yixing parecíamos dois coelhos, então vou perdoá-los pelo atentado despudorado e a falta de educação com o seu chefe, Kim Jongin. — Junmyeon estava com o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado, mas as olheiras denunciavam o seu cansaço. — Vistam-se. Estaremos esperando no quarto.

Quando os três saíram da porta do banheiro, Kyungsoo empurrou Jongin e pulou da bancada.

— Você é definitivamente um louco. — Kyungsoo virou-se de frente para a pia de mármore, encarando Jongin pelo espelho. Ele estava mordendo o lábio e olhando sem vergonha alguma a bunda de Kyungsoo. — Mê dê a calça, Jongin. — O Comensal aproximou-se por trás, envolvendo-o com os braços fortes.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos quando sentiu o pau duro de Jongin roçar em sua bunda. 

Ele literalmente estava esfregando a pélvis em si.

Com a porra do Ministro da Magia na sala ao lado.

— Uma rapidinha. — Jongin sussurrou no ouvido do Comensal. Os olhos de Kyungsoo se abriram e os olhares se conectaram através do espelho. 

Kyungsoo gemeu um pouco alto demais quando Jongin chupou com força o seu pescoço.

— Jongin, não me faça lançar um feitiço pra diminuir o seu pau. — Sehun ralhou, da porta, embora seu olhar fosse divertido. — Vamos ser rápidos e depois vocês podem ir para casa.

O Auror afastou-se a contragosto do Comensal. Kyungsoo vestiu a calça e jogou água gelada no rosto para colocar a cabeça e os hormônios no lugar.

Jongin estava com um bico nos lábios enquanto vestia a camisa. 

— Vamos, amor. — O olhar do Auror se iluminou quando Kyungsoo o chamou assim, pegando-o pela mão, e o levando em direção ao quarto. 

Junmyeon estava sentado na poltrona de couro branco, com Sehun e Luhan sentados em banquinhos de metal ao seu lado.

O casal sentou-se na cama. Jongin estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Kyungsoo. O gesto não passou despercebido aos três pares de olhos atentos.

— Vejo que vocês estão se dando bem. Até demais, eu diria. — Junmyeon sorriu. — Mas eu não vim aqui pelo sentimento. Vocês destruíram um Departamento inteiro no Ministério. O prejuízo é incalculável e para encobrir vocês eu tive que colocar minha reputação em risco. 

Jongin suspirou. Sua mão estava fria em e Kyungsoo a apertou, tentando lhe confortar.

— Eu sinto muito. — O Auror examinou o rosto de Junmyeon. Ele não parecia decepcionado. Só… cansado. — Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil limpar toda a bagunça.

— Por que você acha que eu encobri? — O Ministro cruzou os braços sob o paletó cinza e perfeitamente ajustado ao corpo.

— Um Comensal foi morto, um livro milenar e dezenas de profecias destruídas. O suficiente para me colocar em Azkaban. — Kyungsoo respondeu, mas não encarou os olhos do Ministro. Estava desenhando círculos nas costas da mão de Jongin. — Fora que um membro do Ministério foi morto.

— Jongdae nunca aceitou bem a decisão do Junmyeon. Com muito custo nós o mantivemos quieto. Minseok está inconsolável. — Sehun passou as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos. — Suas habilidades mágicas são muito estimadas por nós. — Kyungsoo levantou os olhos para encarar Oh Sehun. — Conjurar um Patrono no Departamento de Mistérios é praticamente impossível, mas você conseguiu.

Suas habilidades chamaram atenção do Ministério.

E o Ministério queria controlá-lo.

— Um Patrono? — Jongin parecia maravilhado. Kyungsoo fez uma careta.

— Um Dementador estava tentando te matar e, bem, um urso gigante de luz saiu da sua varinha. — Deu de ombros.

— E ainda usou a minha varinha? Ela é tão temperamental. — Jongin tinha um sorriso brilhante nos lábios. 

— Como o dono dela. — Kyungsoo não conteve o sorriso em formato de coração que brotou nos seus lábios.

— Essa é uma conversa para _outra_ hora. — Junmyeon foi enfático em sua frase. — Há algo que Henry tenha dito e que você queira nos dizer, Kyungsoo?

— Não, mas quando me conectei com o portal minha mãe disse algo sobre Beauxbatons. — Luhan levantou a cabeça de repente. A fúria estampada nos olhos.

— E você me diz isso só agora? — Kyungsoo se encolheu sob o tom acusador do Medibruxo.

— Sua mãe estudou em Beauxbatons. Henry ajudou seu pai a mantê-la como prisioneira, então talvez tenha sido uma… Dica? — Kyungsoo olhou para Junmyeon. O Ministro lhe encarava como se esperasse a confirmação de que estava correto.

— Ou uma emboscada. — Sehun ponderou.

— Vocês possuem as fichas dos meus pais? — Sehun assentiu. — Isso não é tipo uma invasão de privacidade?

— É dever do Ministério da Magia protocolar todos os nascidos bruxos, não importa sua porcentagem. — Kyungsoo sentiu a raiva borbulhando no peito.

— Controlar, você quis dizer. Não é estranho que você saiba mais da minha mãe do que eu? — Jongin afagou as costas de Kyungsoo para tentar acalmá-lo, mas o gesto acabou enfurecendo ainda mais o menor.

— Junmyeon, entregue a ficha da mãe dele. — Jongin pediu, mas Junmyeon manteve-se impassível. — É justo que ele a tenha.

— O Ministério não opera por vias justas e você sabe disso, Jongin. Além do mais, a morte de Joohyun está sob investigação. — O Auror suspirou e voltou a afagar as costas do marido.

— Você sabe que tem o poder de criar um Ministério a sua imagem e não mantê-lo como seu pai quis. — Rebateu e observou os olhos do Ministro se estreitarem.

Junmyeon assumiu o Ministério há dois anos, ainda muito novo, porque seu pai havia adoecido e precisava de alguém de confiança para mantê-lo nos eixos.

O Corvino era muito confiável, sim, mas na posição de filho, muito manipulável também.

— Você é um Auror, Jongin. O chefe deles. Sabe melhor do que ninguém que somente o responsável pelo Departamento pode entregar ou não a ficha.

Jongin encarou os olhos do Ministro. Uma palavra de Jongin bastou para que nenhum outro Auror pusesse as mãos em Kyungsoo.

— Quem está à frente do Departamento de Registros? 

Junmyeon coçou a nuca antes de lançar um olhar incomodado para Jongin.

— O mesmo responsável pelo Departamento de Execuções de Leis da Magia. Kim Minseok, marido de Jongdae. — Kyungsoo soltou um muxoxo ao ouvir o nome.

Minseok jamais lhe faria um favor.

Ele provavelmente queria sua cabeça numa bandeja.

— De qualquer forma, vamos à Beauxbatons. A escola deve guardar os registros dos alunos. — Kyungsoo virou-se para encarar os olhos cor de chocolate do Auror.

— Quando? — Sehun perguntou.

— Agora. Não podemos perder tempo. — Jongin parecia uma criança animada com um passeio à Hogsmeade. 

— Mas você acabou de se recuperar de um trauma. — Kyungsoo rebateu. Jongin afastou o cabelo de sua testa para beijá-la. — O que é isso? Tentando me comprar? 

— Não. Você fica fofo preocupado. — Jongin estava sorrindo da forma que Kyungsoo passou a gostar. Seus olhos fechavam quase que completamente, formando duas meias luas.

— Luhan, acho que faltou apertar uns dois parafusos. — Kyungsoo tentou em vão disfarçar o sorriso no rosto quando Jongin o puxou para si.

— Vocês estão apaixonados. — Sehun exclamou. Jongin e Kyungsoo congelaram. — É tão… Acho que eu vou gorfar. 

💀

Jongin não teve alta no mesmo dia, como era suposto.

O Auror estava emburrado em sua cama. Kyungsoo fora colocado em outro quarto para uma bateria de exames, uma vez que Luhan tenha descoberto que ele também teve contato com o portal.

Despedir-se do marido, mesmo que brevemente, foi esquisito. Jongin estava acostumado a dormir com Kyungsoo em seus braços e de alguma forma não tê-lo neles lhe causava angústia. 

Jantara há algumas horas e Luhan já havia se recolhido, prometendo voltar daqui a algumas horas para aferir temperatura e coisas do tipo. Sehun ainda lhe avisara para não tentar escapulir pela porta.

O Auror bufou mais uma vez, cruzando um dos braços atrás da cabeça. Sua noite estava terminando totalmente diferente do que imaginara.

Lembrou-se do momento que tiveram no banheiro. Um calafrio desceu pela espinha quando o cérebro reproduziu perfeitamente o gemido que Kyungsoo soltara quando suas mãos seguraram a carne farta da bunda.

— Por Merlim, eu nunca me masturbei tanto em toda a minha vida. — De olhos fechados, Jongin chutou a manta para a parte inferior do colchão. O já conhecido calor concentrava-se num ponto específico abaixo da cintura.

Os dedos esguios envolveram a ereção quente ainda por debaixo do tecido. Com a outra, Jongin puxou a calça e a cueca o suficiente para libertar o seu pau.

O Auror pressionou minimamente a glande antes de deslizar a mão por sua extensão. 

A mente ziguezagueava por momentos íntimos com o Comensal. 

O primeiro beijo em Hogwarts.

Kyungsoo inocentemente esfregando a bunda em seu pau para provocá-lo enquanto o Auror tentava dormir de conchinha.

Kyungsoo andando pela casa com bermudas cada vez mais curtas e coladas como se testasse a sua sanidade, deixando as coxas totalmente expostas. 

Kyungsoo gemendo no banheiro.

Jongin aumentou gradualmente a velocidade dos movimentos. Já podia sentir o pré-gozo na ponta da glande.

Quase lá.

Tão sensível.

Kyungsoo lhe colocava de joelhos de tal maneira que bastavam algumas bombadinhas para gozar.

Imaginou a bunda redondinha totalmente a sua mercê. Inferno. Ele era tão, tão bonito. E Jongin sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o lance de ser veela, mas sim com o seu coração.

O seu corpo queria o marido.

Todos os seus poros imploravam pelo contato das peles.

— Kyungsoo… — Gemeu baixinho empurrando a ereção contra a mão em movimentos fortes. Os olhos estavam bem fechados e a testa suada.

— Oi, querido. — Kyungsoo murmurou na escuridão. 

Jongin abriu os olhos enquanto soltava um grito vergonhoso de susto. Os olhos adaptaram-se a pouca luz e lá estava, encostado na porta do quarto, o grande motivo por trás do seu constante tesão.

— A quanto tempo você 'tá aí? — Perguntou ofegante. O pau não murchou um milímetro sequer, muito pelo contrário. Parecia ainda mais duro.

— Assim que ouvi você gemer meu nome. Francamente, Nini, você geme alto demais. — Kyungsoo aproximou-se a passos lentos da cama. — E depois a vadia gulosa sou eu.

Jongin deu um sorriso diante do olhar predatório de Kyungsoo. Levou uma das mãos às bolas, acariciando-as, e a outra voltava ao movimento de vai vem, agora mais devagar. 

— Você vai ficar olhando ou vai me dar uma mãozinha? — Kyungsoo subiu na cama de Jongin. Era suficientemente grande para caber os dois homens tranquilamente. 

— Só olhar. — Kyungsoo sentou sob as pernas da mesma forma que sentou na banheira. Ele parecia um buda. 

Jongin era grande e grosso. A pele do pau era do mesmo tom dos mamilos. Kyungsoo sentiu a boca ficar seca ao imaginá-lo em sua boca. Sentia o próprio pau já duro sob a própria coxa. 

— Vem mais perto. — Jongin tinha um olhar feroz no rosto. Kyungsoo queria torturá-lo um pouco mais. 

— Vamos brincar de uma brincadeira bem comum entre os alunos da Sonserina. — Kyungsoo tirou a varinha do bolso, colocando-a entre as pernas de Jongin. — Esse lado responde. — Kyungsoo apontou para a ponta da varinha, por onde saíam os feitiços. — E esse lado pergunta. — O dedo pálido cutucou a extremidade da haste da varinha, onde a segurava para conjurar os feitiços. — Verdade ou consequência. Se eu achar que você está mentindo, eu te puno. Se eu achar que está sendo sincero, eu tiro uma peça de roupa. — Jongin assentiu enquanto sentava na cama, puxando a calça para cima. 

— E a consequência? — Perguntou enquanto pegava a própria varinha ao lado da cama.

— Eu faço o que você quiser. — Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Restrições? — O Auror ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não podemos matar um ao outro. — Kyungsoo sorriu de modo angelical. 

— Essa vai ser difícil. — Jongin apontou a varinha para a porta, lançando dois feitiços. Um deles trancou a porta, mas o outro não se manifestou. — _Abbafiato._ Ninguém além de mim vai ouvir os seus gritos. 

Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio gostoso descer pela espinha quando o Auror apontou sua varinha para a de Kyungsoo, girando-a no colchão com uma velocidade absurda. 

A varinha parou a favor de Jongin. Ele perguntaria e Kyungsoo responderia.

— Verdade ou consequência? — Kyungsoo remexeu-se ansioso diante do olhar travesso do Auror.

— Verdade. — Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. Merda. Estava ansioso.

— É verdade que você já se masturbou pensando em mim quando ainda éramos estudantes em Hogwarts? — Jongin perguntou. Kyungsoo sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhinhas. 

Foram incontáveis vezes. Mais do que se orgulhava.

— Sim. — Respondeu baixinho, ganhando um sorriso safado de Jongin.

— Você se fodia com os seus dedos? — Jongin deitou a cabeça com falsa inocência.

— Apenas uma pergunta, Jongin. — Kyungsoo tentou pegar a varinha de sua mão, mas seu pulso foi agarrado pelos dedos ágeis de Jongin. 

— Eu não fiquei satisfeito com a resposta. Acho que vou ter que te punir. — Kyungsoo analisou as possibilidades. Responder que sim satisfaria Jongin, mas teria que tirar uma peça de roupa. Não responder faria com que fosse punido sabe Merlim com o que o Auror aprontaria.

— Sim, Jongin. Eu fodia a minha bunda com os dedos pensando em você. — Jongin mordeu o lábio de uma forma tão imprópria que Kyungsoo teve vontade de puxá-lo para si.

— Tire a camisa, Kyungsoo. — Jongin soltou o seu pulso e o Comensal obedeceu, puxando-a pela cabeça, e revelando o abdômen e peitoral definidos. — Você é tão gostoso. 

Jongin entregou a varinha a Kyungsoo para que ele a girasse.

A varinha novamente parou em Jongin para perguntar e Kyungsoo para responder. 

— Verdade. — O Comensal murmurou.

Jongin cruzou as pernas. A ereção estava formando uma saliência na calça como se fosse uma barraca. 

— É verdade que você gostou quando eu te chamei de vadia gulosa? 

— Não. — Kyungsoo retrucou.

— Eu acho que você está mentindo. — Jongin estava sorrindo feito um cafajeste.

— Eu acho que você quer me punir. — O Comensal murmurou, mas os olhos em si eram tão safados que Kyungsoo perdeu o foco.

— Tire a calça. Essa é a sua punição. 

Kyungsoo obedeceu, um pouco tímido, enquanto ficava de pé na cama e puxava as calças pelas coxas. 

O olhar de Jongin estava preso no pau de Kyungsoo. O Comensal agachou de novo, na mesma posição, segurando-o com uma mão. Estava com vergonha.

Ele era rosado e de tamanho mediano, como Jongin imaginara.

Jongin girou a varinha mais uma vez, desta vez caindo em Kyungsoo para perguntar.

— Verdade ou consequência? 

— Consequência. — Jongin ronronou. Ele estava alisando o pau sob o tecido da calça. O lábio inferior estava preso entre os dentes. 

— Tire suas roupas. — Jongin sorriu vitorioso enquanto tirava a camisa e a calça. Ele também ficou em pé e Kyungsoo teve que olhar para cima para poder aproveitar o show. 

Jongin era perfeito. A pele dourada reluzia mesmo sob a pouca iluminação do quarto. 

Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de lamber cada centímetro de pele.

Jongin se pôs de joelhos de novo. O pau estava preso em sua mão que o masturbava lentamente. 

O menor sentiu que entraria em combustão.

Jongin girou a varinha de novo, desta vez caindo para que ele respondesse.

— Verdade ou Consequência? 

— Consequência. — Jongin piscou inocentemente.

— Diga como se prepara a Amortentia. Você fugiu dessa aula. — Kyungsoo sorriu ao lembrar da professora chamando Jongin até o caldeirão para descrever o cheiro da poção. O garoto ficou pálido e saiu às pressas da sala de aula. Todos os alunos riram.

— Você está brincando, né? — Jongin o encarava embasbacado. — Por Merlim, Kyungsoo. Isso faz anos… — Jongin gemeu em frustração. — Lavanda? Cheirava a Lavanda. Idêntico ao seu perfume.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca em choque e foi aí que Jongin lembrou.

Amortentia, a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo, não tinha cheiro.

O cheiro era o da pessoa amada.

As bochechas ficaram vermelhas. 

O coração de Kyungsoo batia descontroladamente no peito.

— Por isso você saiu correndo da sala. — Kyungsoo aproximou-se de Jongin, subindo em seu colo. 

— Que cheiro teve pra você? — Jongin segurou o corpo de Kyungsoo de modo firme pela cintura. 

— Amadeirado. O que eu senti assim que entrei no chalé pela primeira vez. — Jongin deu um sorriso tão lindo que Kyungsoo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. — Mas você não soube listar um único ingrediente, então eu vou te punir. 

— Sim, amor. — O Auror respondeu. Kyungsoo suspirou quando Jongin moeu o quadril contra a sua bunda. O pau encaixava-se perfeitamente nela.

— Você vai me foder com os seus dedos, como eu me fodia em Hogwarts, mas não pode passar disso. Esse é o castigo. — Jongin assentiu.

Kyungsoo saiu do colo de Jongin, posicionando-se de joelhos e de costas para o Auror. A visão a bunda redondinha que tanto desejou por todos esses anos enviou uma descarga de energia por todo o seu corpo.

— Me mostre como fazia, bebê.

Jongin assistiu Kyungsoo levar três dedos despudoradamente aos lábios. Ele estava de olhos fechados, com as bochechas vermelhas, enquanto chupava os três com vigor. Inevitavelmente, Jongin levou uma das mãos ao próprio pau, masturbando-se, enquanto assistia Kyungsoo foder a própria boca com os dedos.

— Você chupa tão bem, meu amor. Eu não vejo a hora de ter essa boquinha em torno do meu pau. — Kyungsoo gemeu e abriu os olhos, observando sob o ombro Jongin se masturbar. — Era nisso que você pensava? No meu pau indo fundo e forte na sua garganta? 

— Sim. — Respondeu ofegante. Kyungsoo tirou os dedos da boca com um barulho obsceno. 

Levou o dedo do meio à sua entrada. Jongin grunhiu quando Kyungsoo soltou um gemido sôfrego engolindo o dedo por completo. 

Abriu mais as pernas e posicionou o braço livre na cama de modo que sua testa pudesse apoiar-se nela. A bunda estava totalmente exposta para Jongin, enquanto o dedo fodia a si mesmo freneticamente.

— Jongin… — Kyungsoo gemeu enquanto introduzia mais um dedo em si.

— Oh, Merlim, como você é uma vadia gulosa, amor. — Jongin gemeu enquanto assistia Kyungsoo se foder com dois dedos. — Eu quero tanto entrar você. Desde Hogwarts. Eu fantasiava em te jogar em cima de uma mesa e te foder tão forte que o castelo inteiro ouviria os seus gritos. — Kyungsoo gemeu alto quando sentiu o dedo roçar em seu ponto doce. — E enquanto isso você se fodia dentro da masmorra da Sonserina, imaginando o meu pau indo fundo e forte dentro de você. — Jongin sentia o orgasmo se aproximando, então diminuiu o ritmo da punheta. 

Kyungsoo gemia alto e despudoradamente agora, com os três dedos indo fundo em si mesmo.

— Por favor, Jongin. — Implorou em tom choroso. Jongin aproximou-se da bunda de Kyungsoo, depositando um pequeno selar na pele branquinha.

— Tudo o que você quiser, meu amor. — Kyungsoo tirou os dedos de si, levantando a cabeça da cama, mas ainda permanecendo de quatro.

— Seus dedos. Me fode com os seus dedos. — Jongin sorriu antes de aproximar o rosto entre a bunda de Kyungsoo. Quando o Comensal sentiu a língua do marido, soltou um gemido tão alto que o Auror agradeceu mentalmente por ter lembrado do feitiço para abafar sons. 

A língua de Jongin era quente. O corpo de Kyungsoo tremia cada vez que o homem introduzia a língua em si.

Quando sentiu que o homem estava úmido o suficiente, introduziu o dedo do meio, fazendo Kyungsoo grunhir. Seu dedo era maior e mais grosso. 

— Olhe só pra você. Gemendo o meu nome tão alto enquanto eu te fodo com os meus dedos. — Jongin gemeu e introduziu o dedo indicador. Kyungsoo arqueou as costas com a invasão e o Auror pode ver gotículas de suor formando-se ao longo de toda a sua coluna. 

— Me faz gozar, Jongin. — O Auror retirou os dedos de Kyungsoo e o puxou pela cintura, deitando-o de costas no colchão. A visão pelo novo ângulo era ainda melhor.

— Me diga o que você quer. — Jongin envolveu um dos mamilos entre os dentes e o mordeu com força moderada. Kyungsoo enroscou os dedos nos fios brancos e jogou a cabeça para trás, contra o travesseiro. 

— Meu pau na sua boca. — Jongin passou para o outro mamilo e o mordiscou um pouco mais forte, fazendo Kyungsoo choramingar. — Por favor, Jongin.

— Você me disse que era só os dedos. — Jongin agora estava pairando acima de si. Kyungsoo entrelaçou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, o puxando para si.

— Mudei de ideia. — Os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam tomados pela luxúria.

O Auror gemeu com o contato direto entre os pênis e passou a moer o quadril contra o de Kyungsoo.

— Me deixa foder sua boca, Jongin. — Kyungsoo arranhou suas costas com as unhas curtas, forçando-o a grunhir em dor. 

— E depois? — Kyungsoo envolveu o pau de Jongin com a mão, masturbando-o suavemente. O Auror fechou os olhos em deleite. 

— E depois eu vou deixar o seu pau bem babado pra você foder a minha bunda como sempre sonhou. 

Jongin abocanhou o pau de Kyungsoo com uma maestria que fez o Comensal gemer alto. 

Os dedos enrolaram em torno dos fios brancos enquanto o pau ia fundo na garganta de Jongin. Kyungsoo não era grande e grosso como Jongin, mas era o suficiente para fazê-lo engasgar suavemente quando o pau roçou o fundo de sua garganta.

Jongin tirava todo o pau de sua boca, parando no topo da glande inchada, para rodopiá-la com a língua e descer por tudo o comprimento exercendo uma pressão moderada nos lábios. 

Kyungsoo abriu bem as pernas, com os joelhos flexionados e a cabeça de Jongin trabalhando avidamente em sua pélvis. Sentiu os dedos de Jongin tornarem a penetrá-lo, buscando por sua próstata.

— Olha pra mim, Jongin. — O Auror abriu os olhos sob o comando do Comensal. — Você fica tão lindo com o meu pau na sua boca. — Kyungsoo sentiu os dedos tocarem sua próstata e sufocou um gemido manhoso. — Quero ver o seu rosto enquanto encho sua boca de porra. 

Jongin gemeu e as vibrações parecem reverberar por todo o pau de Kyungsoo. O Comensal gemeu alto e puxou os fios de Jongin com um pouco mais de força. 

— Eu estou perto. Não engula. — Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto observava os olhos nublados de desejo do Comensal. Estava tão excitado que quase foi junto quando Kyungsoo gemeu o seu nome mais uma vez, com a voz rouca, gozando forte em sua garganta.

Parte foi engolida pela profundidade, mas Jongin fez o possível para manter o que pudesse em sua boca. 

Quando retirou um os dedos de dentro do Comensal, este pôs-se sentado, puxando o corpo do maior para um beijo afoito. 

Jongin correspondeu ao beijo e Kyungsoo literalmente drenou toda porra de sua boca, passando para a sua.

Ninguém nunca fez isso antes.

O brilho travesso foi a última coisa que viu antes de Kyungsoo debruçar-se de quatro e cuspir a porra na mão, levando-a até a sua entrada.

— Quando se está num dormitório com um monte de garotos, e não se pode esconder uma garrafinha de lubrificante, você tem que aprender a se virar. — Kyungsoo lambuzou toda a sua entrada.

— Puta merda. — Jongin grunhiu. — Vem deixar meu pau babado, sua vadia, e eu vou te foder como você merece. 

Kyungsoo cantarolou vitorioso ao virar-se para abocanhar o pau de Jongin.

Ele engolia avidamente o pau, levando-o até o fundo de sua garganta, sem reflexo de vômito. Jongin envolveu os dedos nos fios negros antes de começar a foder de fato a boca do Comensal.

A mão em torno do pau acompanhava o ritmo de sua boca, como um punheta em sincronia com o oral. Os gemidos enviavam vibrações por todo o corpo do Auror.

Porra. Kyungsoo chupava tão bem.

— Olha como você engole o meu pau. — Jongin gemeu. — É mesmo a minha vadia gulosa. — Jongin puxou o Comensal pelo braço. — De quatro, amor.

O Comensal virou-se, apoiando a testa de novo contra o colchão, segurando a bunda com as duas mãos e abrindo-a para Jongin.

— Vem cá. — Kyungsoo ronronou. Jongin gemeu quando levou a glande até a entrada, penetrando devagar. Kyungsoo soltou a bunda e levantou a cabeça, olhando-o sob o ombro. — Puta merda. Você é tão grande e grosso, Jongin. — O Comensal mordeu o lábio para sufocar um gemido dolorido quando sentiu as bolas do marido em sua bunda. Ele estava inteiramente dentro. — Nossa primeira vez deveria ser fofa, mas você é um bruto.

— E foi. Eu confessei que senti o seu cheiro na Amortentia. — Jongin passou as mãos suavemente pela bunda do Comensal. — Mais fofo que isso? — O olhar do Auror era safado, sim, mas o sorriso era gentil.

Jongin esperou Kyungsoo acostumar-se com a invasão, aproveitando para beijar as pintinhas em suas costas.

Kyungsoo moveu o quadril minimamente e Jongin entendeu como o aval para começar a se mexer.

A sensação de Kyungsoo todo apertado em torno do seu pau era surreal.

Jongin segurou o quadril com mais firmeza, aumentando a velocidade e a força das investidas. 

A cama fazia barulhos pelo peso e movimento, mas não tão alto quanto os gemidos de Kyungsoo. 

Era melhor do que sua imaginação.

— Mais forte. — Kyungsoo gemeu alto quando Jongin atingiu em cheio a sua próstata. 

Jongin saiu totalmente de dentro do marido, apenas para virá-lo deitado de costas. 

— Quero olhar pra você quando estiver te enchendo com a minha porra. — Jongin gemeu quando entrou de novo em Kyungsoo.

— Você é tão depravado. — Kyungsoo ronronou. O olhar de Jongin era feroz. O cabelo branco colado na testa e o abdômen suado reviviam fantasias de adolescência. — Eu sempre secretamente imaginei esse momento. 

Jongin diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas e deitou seu corpo sob o de Kyungsoo. 

— Me conte sobre isso. — Jongin ia fundo e devagar. Kyungsoo enrolou as pernas em torno da cintura do Auror e levando as mãos até o seu cabelo.

— Seu cabelo sempre teve essa aura de acabei de foder. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos quando Jongin fez movimentos circulares com o quadril. — Eu sempre quis enrolar meus dedos neles enquanto você me fodia. — Kyungsoo deu um puxão forte e Jongin gemeu, aumentando gradualmente a força e a velocidade das investidas. 

Era insano como os corpos se completavam. 

Quase uma certeza de que o que tinham era o correto.

Jongin sempre soube que Kyungsoo era diferente. 

Kyungsoo sempre esperou de Jongin algo que não sabia explicar. 

A linha entre o amor e o ódio era tênue.

Os olhos ainda estavam conectados quando atingiram o clímax juntos.

— Eu vou gozar. — Kyungsoo choramingou antes de liberar-se de novo entre os abdomens. Jongin veio quase que no mesmo instante, gemendo alto quando sentiu sua porra liberar-se dentro do menor.

Ficaram em silêncio, com as testas coladas, até as respirações normalizarem.

Quando os olhares se encontraram, Kyungsoo estava sorrindo. Não era qualquer sorriso. Era o que formava um coração com os lábios. 

Estava lá o sentimento. Fora do tapete. 

Na ponta da língua.

— Prometa que não vai chutar a minha bunda. — Jongin murmurou.

Kyungsoo deixou o sorriso sumir gradualmente para dar lugar a um sorriso tímido de bochechas coradas.

— Eu prometo. — Respondeu. — Prometa também.

Jongin passou a mão suavemente pelos fios negros colados à testa. 

Tão lindo.

— Eu prometo. — Jongin selou os lábios brevemente, sorrindo em seguida.

Um sentimento novo saiu debaixo do tapete.

Estava feliz.

— Agora tomamos banho e dormimos? — Kyungsoo se esticou preguiçoso quando Jongin saiu de dentro de si, fazendo uma careta pelo incômodo na região. Não era insuportável, mas como um lembrete.

— Eu pensei na segunda rodada. Essa foi rápida e leve, só pra liberar o tesão acumulado em anos. — Jongin sentou, encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama. 

— Leve? — Os olhos de Kyungsoo desceram para o pau de Jongin, já meio acordado de novo. O corpo reagiu instantaneamente à proximidade.

— Sim. Agora eu vou aproveitar de verdade o seu corpo. — Jongin abriu as pernas e deu um tapinha na coxa. — Você vai ditar o ritmo.

Kyungsoo engatinhou até Jongin, sentando no colo do maior e sentindo a glande inchada em sua entrada ainda melada de porra.

— Eu vou andar todo torto amanhã. — Kyungsoo suspirou quando o pau de Jongin entrou inteiramente em si de novo.

— Esse é o objetivo, meu amor. — O Auror chupou o pescoço de Kyungsoo. Um ofego deixou os lábios inchados do menor. As mãos fortes estavam novamente em sua bunda, apertando a carne farta.

Jongin era insaciável.

E Kyungsoo estava disposto a testar os próprios limites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quantas pessoas morrerão até o final dessa fanfic? *suspense*
> 
> Oh... Já ia me esquecendo. Há muitos termos relacionados com o universo original, como o St Mungos, o hospital bruxo, mas há outros que não aparecem. Não com um nome, por exemplo, como o Necromon.
> 
> Há magia e a magia elementar. A magia elementar, que é a categoria a qual o Necromon faz parte, originou a magia "branca" e a magia "negra". Dependendo do seu uso e conhecimento, você pode criar coisas assustadoras, como A Pedra Filosofal ou as Horcruxes.
> 
> Depende do quão perverso você é.
> 
> Peço perdão àqueles que se sentiram desconfortáveis com a brincadeira usando porra. Um lubrificante com o Baekhyun xereta como colega de quarto era impossível. O pobre Kyungsoo tinha que se virar como dava, sabe? 
> 
> Até a próxima! 💟


	6. Dragnólogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

— E então eu abri a porta e estavam os dois lá, dormindo agarrados, como se aqui fosse um hotel. — Kyungsoo entrou na cozinha espaçosa com Jongin em seu encalço. A voz de Luhan podia ser ouvida desde o corredor. — E veja só, Sehun, se não é o nosso casal de pombinhos! 

Kyungsoo sentou-se meio acuado, ainda dolorido pelo primeiro e segundo round que tiveram. A mesa era mediana e estava repleta de pães, bolos, frios, frutas e mais coisas.

— Bom dia, Luhan. Eu… Sinto muito. Te devo desculpas, acho. — O Comensal estendeu a mão para pegar um pão de leite e Luhan apenas se limitou a bufar, voltando a ler o jornal.

— Eu não sinto. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. — Jongin comentou. Kyungsoo tossiu e Luhan ergueu os olhos para analisar os dois homens.

— Você me disse que era um acordo, Sehun. — A carranca de Luhan suavizou um pouco. O olhar pulava de Jongin para Kyungsoo.

— E disse também que essa relação de cão e gato tinha um fundo de admiração. — Sehun garfou o pedaço de bolo em seu prato. 

Kyungsoo estava com os olhos no seu pão enquanto colocava fatias de queijo e presunto nele. Sentia o olhar de Jongin em si.

O coração batia descompassado no peito. 

— Que porra aconteceu com o seu pescoço? — Sehun perguntou com os olhos avaliativos em Kyungsoo. 

O Comensal desviou os olhos para o marido que tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios enquanto cortava uma fatia de bolo de chocolate para si.

O sentimento de quando viu o estado em que o pescoço e os ombros ficaram depois da segunda rodada o forçou a correr atrás de um Jongin pelado e risonho pelo quarto.

— Eu fui atacado por um vampiro enquanto dormia. — Jongin mordeu o lábio para evitar sorrir, mas falhou. Kyungsoo considerou jogar um pão nele.

— Eu sinto muito pela experiência traumatizante, Kyungsoo. — Sehun lançou um olhar de esguelha para Jongin. O Auror estava definitivamente sorrindo agora. — Imagino que tenha sido terrível.

— O vampiro em questão parecia ter os hormônios de um adolescente, então sim, foi, mas obrigado por sua empatia, Sehun. — Kyungsoo lançou um olhar enraivecido para Jongin. 

— Pelo estado das costas do vampiro, eu acho que você não está sendo sincero. — Os olhos cor de chocolate estavam risonhos quando o Auror apoiou uma das mãos na bochecha e deitou a cabeça de um jeito infantil. — Você pediu para ele sugar mais forte.

Kyungsoo suspirou ao observar os fios brancos emaranhados como se tivesse acabado de foder. Mordeu o lábio ao lembrar da sensação dos dedos no cabelos de Jongin enquanto ele brincava com a língua na sua glande.

Jongin sorriu ainda mais quando viu o olhar de Kyungsoo entrar em foco de novo. Ele estava lembrando, por isso as bochechas estavam vermelhinhas. 

— Qual é o próximo passo? — Luhan perguntou enquanto bebericava algum tipo de chá. 

— Vamos à Beauxbatons. — Kyungsoo tomou um gole de café. Os olhos castanhos de Luhan o estudavam. 

— É seguro? Você nunca esteve em contato com a família da sua mãe, né? — Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça. — Vocês poderiam ter morrido no Ministério. Não é seguro ir sozinho. 

— Luhan tem razão. — Sehun completou. — Não importa o quão bem treinados nós dois fomos, há coisas maiores lá fora que o Ministério não nos ensinou. 

— Nem me fale. Ultimamente eu tenho flertado com grande parte do discurso dos Comensais. — Três pares de olhos estavam lhe encarando atentamente. — Não digo sobre o genocídio de mestiços porque isso é ridículo, mas pela privação do conhecimento. O Necromon sequer é mencionado em Hogwarts. Se eu não fosse um Inominável, sequer saberia de sua existência.

— Exatamente por isso ele fica escondido, Jongin. — Luhan retrucou.

— Eu sei, só… Não é estranho que detenham magia e a escondam num departamento praticamente impenetrável? — Os olhos de Jongin estavam ansiosos.

— Eles a mantém segura dos bruxos das trevas. — Sehun suspirou. — Com todo respeito, Kyungsoo. 

— O que são bruxos das trevas, afinal? — Jongin era insistente. Essa era uma das características que Kyungsoo passou a admirar.

— Bruxos que fazem uso da magia proibida pelo Ministério. — O Comensal respondeu. Jongin virou a cabeça para encarar Kyungsoo com alívio estampado nos olhos.

— E quem definiu os tipos de magia? — Perguntou, passando as mãos pelos fios brancos.

— O Ministério da Magia. — Kyungsoo respondeu baixinho. 

Sehun bufou e inclinou-se para pegar um pãozinho. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em irritação.

— Magia das trevas, Jongin, é a mesma que levou os seus pais. E o Ministério trabalha para punir aqueles que fazem mau uso da magia. Os danos são irreversíveis, você sabe. Um bruxo que usa uma Maldição Imperdoável não pode ser bom. — O Auror fez uma pequena pausa para mastigar o pão. — Por isso o nome: é imperdoável.

Kyungsoo viu o marido encolher o corpo, um tanto desconfortável, com os olhos em seu prato. 

— Eu usei a Maldição da Morte. Eu sou um bruxo mau então? — O tom de Jongin era frio. Kyungsoo entrelaçou os dedos aos do marido na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

— Você se arrepende de tê-la usado? — Sehun estava falando diretamente sobre a barganha da cabeça de Kyungsoo pela de Jongdae. 

— Acho que você faria o mesmo, se lhe parecesse correto. — Jongiu apertou os dedos finos de Kyungsoo entre os seus.

— E o que me levaria a algo tão extremo? — Sehun coçou o queixo, mas antes de Jongin responder, Luhan interviu.

— Amor, Sehun. As coisas que fazemos por amor. — O loiro respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — E lealdade ao Ministério. Jongdae preferiu ser morto ao entregar o Necromon.

O restante do café foi silencioso. Cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos

Kyungsoo sabia que Jongin estava irritado. Ele era totalmente transparente em suas expressões.

Quando estavam prestes a aparatar de volta para o chalé, Sehun segurou o ombro de Jongin e lhe pediu desculpas por ter mencionado os seus pais. O Auror apenas assentiu, em silêncio, deixando um Sehun desconfortável pra trás.

— Por que eu simplesmente não posso vestir algo preto? — Kyungsoo perguntou irritado, saindo do closet do casal, com uma toalha na cintura. 

As manchas vermelhas dispostas por todo o tronco podiam ser muito bem vistas agora.

— Estaremos num ambiente desconhecido. Não sabemos qual é o grau de afinidade deles com Comensais. — O maior escorregou até a beirada da cama. — Vem aqui, Soo.

Kyungsoo caminhou a passos lentos. Jongin parecia tão irresistível vestido casualmente de jeans e jaqueta que o menor sentiu a boca salivar.

Isso porque tinham feito sexo horas antes.

— Não são só os Comensais que vestem preto. Os góticos também. — Jongin riu quando o menor levou os dedos aos seus fios brancos.

— Eu acabei de arrumar o cabelo. — Fez um beicinho. Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio antes de puxar os fios com um pouco mais de força.

— Eu gosto mais da aparência desarrumada tipo "acabei de foder". — Kyungsoo confessou. O Auror sorriu malicioso antes de puxar a toalha da cintura do Comensal.

Kyungsoo estava nu e meio duro bem diante dos seus olhos.

Jongin o segurou pelo braço antes de puxá-lo para a cama. Kyungsoo rolou no colchão, ficando de costas para si, e dando uma boa visão de sua bunda enquanto se esticava para pegar a garrafinha de lubrificante na gaveta da pequena mesinha do seu lado da cama.

Aquilo _definitivamente_ tinha sido colocado ali recentemente.

— Fico feliz em saber que você aprecia esse tipo de visual. — Jongin esfregou a ereção sob o tecido da calça jeans. — Porque é exatamente o que vamos fazer agora.

Kyungsoo sorriu sob o ombro, ficando meio de quatro, meio de bruços. A visão era fenomenal. Os cabelos negros estavam úmidos do banho as bochechas vermelhinhas contrastavam com a pele leitosa. O sorriso adornado nos lábios de coração era sacana.

Céus.

Como era sortudo. 

💀

  
  


Quando aparataram, Jongin agradeceu mentalmente por ter trocado a jaqueta por um casaco que ia até o meio de suas coxas. 

— Olha! Os Pirineus! — Kyungsoo apontou animadamente para uma cordilheira, mas Jongin estava distraído com seu sorriso. — É tão lindo! 

Uma rajada de vento os atingiu e Kyungsoo tremeu levemente, abraçando o pesado casaco preto com os braços.

— É realmente muito lindo! — Kyungsoo virou para encarar Jongin. Seu olhar era intenso e carregado de algo que fez o estômago do menor flutuar junto com as borboletas. 

— Eu estava falando das montanhas… — Jongin sorriu ao ver as bochechas vermelhinhas do marido. 

O Auror deu uma boa olhada em volta. As montanhas eram altas e seus picos cobertos de neve. Estavam em algum lugar da França e a vegetação crescia livre e muito viva.

Jongin sentiu a costumeira eletricidade sob a pele. 

Estavam cercados por magia. 

— Beauxbatons fica sob aquele lago. — Kyungsoo apontou para um lago que ficava na base das montanhas. Mesmo distante, as águas pareciam estranhamente convidativas. — Consegue nos levar até a base? 

— Sim! — Jongin envolveu a mão do Comensal com a sua e o puxou para o espiral da aparatação. 

Os coturnos afundaram na grama úmida na base do lago quando desaparataram.

Às suas costas estava a grande árvore com flores cor de rosa que sua mãe tanto lhe descrevera. 

— Sinto Beauxbatons, mas não a vejo. — Jongin estreitou os olhos para tentar enxergar, mas tudo o que via eram águas.

— Eu consigo ver. — Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios. 

O Comensal levou a mão ao bolso do casaco, tirando de lá uma varinha branca e fina, com pequenos detalhes prateados que reluziam sob a luz do sol.

Aquela definitivamente não era a varinha usual de Kyungsoo.

— Beauxbatons em francês significa belas varinhas. Essa é a de Bae Joohyun, minha mãe. — Kyungsoo a entregou na mão de Jongin. Ela era tão leve e delicada como um graveto de árvore. — O castelo só se revela sob a varinha de uma veela. Minha mãe foi uma estudante, então optei por não arriscar, sabe?

— Todos os estudantes de Beauxbatons são veelas? — Jongin perguntou interessado. As únicas interações que teve foram com outras escolas e ocasionalmente. 

— Não, mas grande parte é. — Jongin devolveu a varinha para Kyungsoo. — Você sabe que as veelas tem grande poder sob bruxos, né? Principalmente aqueles cujo o coração não possui um dono. Foi assim que meu pai foi seduzido. — Kyungsoo encarava o lago um tanto apreensivo. 

Ele estava com medo de Jongin ser seduzido também.

— Preocupado? — Jongin o puxou para os seu braços. Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos redondos para ele.

— É só que… — Jongin lhe deu um selinho e acabou por interrompê-lo.

— Se você disser algo sobre acordo, depois de tudo o que vivemos nas últimas horas, eu juro por Merlim que vou te afogar naquele lago. — Jongin beijou a ponta do nariz do Comensal e se afastou.

Ele dizia coisas _assim_ com uma facilidade absurda.

— Tente e eu com gosto vou chutar o seu traseiro. — Retrucou mal humorado. Jongin adorava como Kyungsoo inflava as bochechas quando estava com raiva.

— Se sairmos a salvo de Beauxbatons, eu deixo você chutar minha bunda… — Jongin estava cutucando a grama com a ponta da bota. — E o que mais quiser fazer com ela. — Quando os olhos encontraram os de Kyungsoo, as bochechas estavam vermelhas.

— Oh… — Foi tudo o que Kyungsoo conseguiu dizer antes de sentir a conhecida fisgada entre as pernas.

_Não aqui. Não agora. Por Merlim, fique quietinho._

— O Castelo, Kyungsoo. — Jongin ainda estava olhando para o chão, embora sorrisse.

— Claro. — Kyungsoo apontou a varinha para o castelo. Respirou fundo e, como a mãe lhe ensinara, mentalizou o símbolo de Beauxbatons. 

Feixes de luz saíram da ponta da varinha da mãe e rodopiaram em direção ao lago. 

Uma parede mágica apareceu. Os feixes gradualmente a desfizeram. O telhado reluzente da escola foi a primeira coisa que viram. As paredes pareciam brilhar na luz do sol. 

Era definitivamente um castelo, daqueles de contos de fadas.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca em surpresa. A mãe lhe descrevera Beauxbatons como a escola mais bonita do mundo bruxo, mas não lhe contou que ela literalmente reluzia. Não era tão grande quanto Hogwarts, mas em termos de arquitetura, era muito mais exuberante.

Uma ponte que atravessava o lago apareceu. Era inteiramente feita de tijolinhos brancos e brilhantes.

Kyungsoo entrelaçou os dedos aos de Jongin e os dois caminharam em direção à ponte. 

Estavam prestes a pisar na ponte, quando ouviram um galho estalar um pouco atrás de suas costas. Os dois viraram, com as varinhas em punho, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Provavelmente o vento.

— Achei que você nunca viria, Kyungsoo. — O Comensal virou-se na direção da voz. Ela falava num inglês enrolado pelo sotaque francês.

Uma mulher muito, muito alta, estava diante deles. Ao seu lado havia uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos ferozes. Um pouco atrás, um menino que deveria ter no máximo 15 anos. Ele encarava Kyungsoo como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— Veela? — A mulher perguntou com os olhos nos cabelos de Jongin.

— Descolorante. — O Auror respondeu também em inglês. 

A mulher ergueu os olhos para a gigante em confusão, mas foi ignorada. 

Alguns veelas herdavam cabelos brancos de seus pais. Quanto mais veela, mais branco.

— Como você sabia que eu viria? — Kyungsoo perguntou. 

— Eu previ, é claro. — A gigante estava sorrindo, mas seu olhar era triste. — Eu até os convidaria para tomar chá comigo, mas em Beauxbatons você não encontrará o que precisa. Você veio para conhecer seus familiares, não uma velha diretora. — Kyungsoo assentiu. — Esta é Seulgi, a melhor amiga de sua mãe, e este é Moonkyu, um de seus primos. — Kyungsoo ofegou em surpresa, mas o garoto se escondeu atrás da mulher que não tinha a melhor das expressões. — A que devo a honra do seu acompanhante?

Kyungsoo olhou sob o ombro para Jongin. Ele abraçou a sua cintura. A sensação de conforto lhe preencheu automaticamente.

— Eu sou Kim Jongin, marido de Doh Kyungsoo e um Auror do Ministério da Magia. — O sorriso simpático de Jongin sumiu quando o garoto gemeu, tampando os ouvidos. 

— Moonkyu tem trauma de Aurores. Digamos que vocês saibam ser bem antipáticos quando querem. — A diretora de Beauxbatons disse enquanto observava Seulgi acalmar o pobre garoto.

— Nunca estive em Beauxbatons. — Jongin rebateu. 

— Nós não recebemos muitas visitas. Nos últimos meses, apenas vocês e Seungsoo, o pai de Kyungsoo. — O Comensal arregalou os olhos.

— Meu pai? — A diretora assentiu.

— Ele vem até aqui e observa o castelo. Não sabemos se ele está planejando um ataque ou é remorso. — Seulgi respondeu. Seu tom era raivoso e Kyungsoo não lhe culpava por isso.

— Por que você não notificou o Ministério? Nós estamos atrás dele. — Jongin perguntou. Os dedos dedilhando o osso do quadril do marido.

— O Ministério age por vias que são importantes para eles. Beauxbatons não é. — Jongin assentiu. O mesmo sentimento do café da manhã se apossou do seu coração.

O Ministério da Magia, aos olhos inocentes, é muito bonito, mas uma vez dentro, você conhece toda a sua arquitetura que é, na esmagadora marioria das vezes, injusta.

E saber que o pai de Kyungsoo estava espreitando não lhe deixava tranquilo.

— Onde você esteve nos últimos dez anos? Sabemos que Joohyun foi morta quando você atingiu a maioridade. — Olhos de Seulgi eram julgadores.

— Maldição Imperius. — Kyungsoo respondeu. O olhar da mulher se suavizou um pouco. — Meu pai me manteve assim para que eu não saísse do círculo. 

— Isso é cruel até mesmo pra ele. — Foi a primeira vez que Moonkyu falou. Sua voz era suave.

— E Soojung? Sua madrasta lhe tirou de Joohyun assim que você nasceu. Ela foi sua mãe também. — A diretora de Beauxbatons murmurou e Kyungsoo deu um meio sorriso.

— Mamãe ia me ajudar a fugir e pedir ajuda ao Ministério, mas Soojung ouviu e contou ao meu pai. Seungsoo matou Joohyun e a primeira coisa que fiz assim que fui liberto da Imperius foi arrancar a sua cabeça. — Kyungsoo viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Seulgi.

— Tipo… Literalmente? — Moonkyu perguntou e Kyungsoo apenas assentiu. — Ótimo, eu tenho um primo Comensal e um primo Auror agora. E um deles sabe arrancar cabeças. — O garoto gemeu.

— Como permitiram que um Comensal se casasse com um Auror? — Seulgi perguntou. 

Jongin beijou o topo da cabeça de Kyungsoo e apertou levemente a cintura num aviso para que ficasse quieto.

— Inicialmente um casamento arranjado, mas… — Jongin foi interrompido por um riso melodioso de Seulgi.

— Mas vocês se apaixonaram. É por isso que meus encantos de veela não estavam funcionando. — Kyungsoo ergueu a cabeça para olhar o marido. 

Quando os olhares se encontraram, Kyungsoo soube que ele estava pensando o mesmo que si.

Os corações já tinham dono.

— Você estava flertando com dois homens casados, Seulgi? — Moonkyu parecia escandalizado.

— Todos tentam, é como um teste de fidelidade. — Kyungsoo analisou a melhor amiga de sua mãe e tentou visualizar momentos das duas juntas. 

— Qual é sua memória favorita com a minha mãe? — Kyungsoo pensou alto demais. Levou as mãos aos lábios de coração. — Oh! Desculpa… Eu pensei alto.

— Tudo bem. — Seulgi tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios. — Joohyun deu um soco num aluno no quarto ano. Ele fez um comentário maldoso sobre uma colega nossa. Ela lhe atingiu em cheio no nariz, e como ele continuou resmungando, ela o arrastou por essa ponte e o jogou no lago. — Kyungsoo sorriu com a ideia de ver a mãe, tão pequena e delicada, batendo em valentões. — Eu vi o uniforme azul royal de Beauxbatons sujo de sangue e pensei: eu preciso casar com essa mulher. — Seulgi respirou fundo. — E então ela se apaixonou pelo seu pai e o resto você já sabe.

Um amor não correspondido. 

— Kyungsoo também quase quebrou meu nariz em Hogwarts. — Jongin tocou o nariz como se quisesse conferir se ele ainda estava lá. — Agora vejo de onde ele herdou o temperamento. 

Uma brisa gelada ricocheteou contra a pele do Comensal e o fez tremer levemente de novo.

— Leve os dois para a vila, Moonkyu. Ainda há outros membros da família para conhecer. — Moonkyu assentiu, caminhando até parar ao lado de Kyungsoo. — Enviarei uma coruja ao Ministério se Seungsoo estiver em nossas terras de novo. 

— Obrigado, Olímpia. — Jongin estendeu a mão para a mulher meio-giganta a sua frente. Ela lhe ofereceu a mão para depositar um beijo. 

Seulgi estava prestes a segui-la, mas Kyungsoo a segurou pelo braço. A mulher acabou se assustando com o contato repentino.

— Você não vem? — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto afastava a mão de seu braço. — Desculpa.

— As únicas memórias que me restaram da sua mãe foram as boas. Eu pretendo mantê-las intactas. Gosto de pensar que ela está bem e feliz, onde quer que esteja. — Os olhos de Seulgi estavam úmidos por lágrimas.

Kyungsoo puxou a varinha de sua mãe de dentro do bolso do casaco. Assim que os olhos a viram, lágrimas solitárias rolaram pelas bochechas da mulher.

— Pegue. É justo que ela fique com você. — Seulgi parecia relutante, mas Kyungsoo insistiu. — Memórias felizes, você disse. Eu já sou parte de Joohyun. É justo que essa varinha fique com você. 

Seulgi pegou a varinha entre os dedos trêmulos. Mais e mais lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.

— Você herdou os olhos dela, Kyungsoo. E o coração também. — O Comensal deu um pequeno sorriso. — Cuide dele, Jongin. — Kyungsoo virou-se para encarar Jongin que conversava baixinho com Moonkyu. O homem aproximou-se de Kyungsoo para tomá-lo nos braços, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

— Com todo o meu coração. — O Auror sorriu.

Quando se viu num caminho de pedras que descia um morro, levando a quatro casinhas que pareciam ter saído de contos de fadas, Kyungsoo começou a apertar os dedos de Jongin que estavam entrelaçados aos seus.

— Nervoso? — Jongin perguntou baixinho. Kyungsoo descia mais devagar que o normal porque os coturnos deslizavam nas pedrinhas.

— Não fique, primo. Todos sabiam que você viria. — Moonkyu disse despreocupadamente enquanto descia o morro em saltos, sem dúvidas muito acostumado com as pedrinhas.

Kyungsoo suspirou quando chegaram na base. As calças roçavam nas flores que chegavam até os joelhos.

— É tudo tão lindo. — Kyungsoo suspirou maravilhado enquanto roçava os dedos pelas flores coloridas.

— Nossa avó gostava muito de flores. Ela foi a especialista em Poções de Beauxbatons. — Moonkyu murmurou. Seu tom era triste. 

Estavam próximos à casa central. Kyungsoo observou a escadinha de madeira que levava para uma pequena varanda. A pintura era branca e simples, mas a casa era cercada de flores.

Quando a madeira rangeu com o peso de Kyungsoo, o homem congelou na porta.

— Talvez fosse melhor avisá-los. Não é como se fosse uma visita convencional. — Moonkyu tocou o ombro de Kyungsoo sob o casaco grosso. Seus olhos eram gentis.

— Acredite em mim. Eles sabem. — Kyungsoo assentiu e respirou fundo quando a porta foi aberta.

Soltou o ar quando entrou na sala, sentindo as mãos de Jongin em sua cintura. 

Quatro pares de olhos curiosos lhe encaravam.

— Cara, eu achei que você fosse mais alto. — Um homem de cabelo laranja disse. — Eu sou Jiyong. Pode me chamar de titio. 

— Jiyong! — Uma mulher ralhou e lhe deu um peteleco na nuca. — Oi, Kyungsoo. Eu sou a Chaerin, esposa do Jiyong. Acho que sou sua tia. — Kyungsoo assentiu com um sorriso tímido.

Jiyong colocou-se de pé, segurando Chaerin pela cintura. Seus olhos avaliavam Jongin dos pés a cabeça.

— Você não estava na previsão. — Ele estalou a língua em desgosto. — Eu me lembraria de um cara tão bonito em minha casa. — Jongin deu um sorriso e passou os braços pela cintura de Kyungsoo, puxando-o para o seu peito.

— Kim Jongin. Marido de Kyungsoo. — Chaerin arregalou os olhos e deu pulinhos histéricos. Jiyong encarava a esposa com curiosidade. 

— Vocês tem filhos? Eu amo crianças! — Ela estava radiante. Kyungsoo deu um sorriso sem graça e a forma como Jongin pressionou os dedos em sua cintura como se fosse um lembrete lhe causou uma sensação estranha no estômago.

— Claro que não, Chaerin. Não importa o quanto ele encha o pequeno Kyungsoo de porra, nada de filhos. — Chaerin deu outro tapa na nuca do marido. 

— Merlim é justo. Imagine um filho com os genes dos dois… — A mulher loira estudava os dois rapazes com atenção. — O homem mais bonito do mundo bruxo.

— Eles podem adotar. Vocês são burros? — Uma mulher com os óculos redondos e os olhos fixos num livro murmurou. Ela estava lendo sobre Animagos. — Sou Joy. Nada de tia. Apenas Joy. 

Moonkyu jogou-se no sofá ao lado de uma garota de cabelos loiros.

— Eu sou Yeri. Sou sua tia também e não me importo de ser chamada assim. — Kyungsoo deu um sorriso.

Os quatros pares de olhos agora olhavam atentamente para o casal. 

— Então, Jongin. Já que você deflorou o nosso pequeno Kyungsoo, acho justo que nos diga com o que trabalha. Assim, só pra sabermos se você é um homem direito. — Jiyong tinha uma pose que lembrava muito o próprio Jongin em Hogwarts.

Isso aos 30 anos, chutando baixo.

— Eu trabalho no Ministério da Magia. — Jongin deu um sorriso enigmático e Jiyong ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Um almofadinha. — Ele de novo estalou a língua em desgosto e Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar o riso dessa vez. — Qual departamento?

— Isso vai ser interessante. — Moonkyu sentou ereto no sofá, atraindo a atenção de Jiyong. Os olhos escuros voltaram a Jongin, encarando o sorriso de lado que o homem ostentava nos lábios.

— Sou chefe do Departamento dos Aurores e parte do Departamento de Mistérios. — Kyungsoo sorriu quando a boca de Jiyong abriu em surpresa. A expressão durou dois segundos.

— Sempre quis ter uma batalha de varinhas com um Auror. — Os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos sorriam perigosamente para Jongin enquanto apontava para o maior.

Ok. Isso foi estranho.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos e Chaerin desatou a rir. 

— Acho que esse tipo de evento é restrito ao Kyungsoo. — Joy retrucou da poltrona, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

— E essa é a parte sã da família, Kyungsoo. — Moonkyu colocou-se de pé. — Vou buscar a vovó.

Assim que Moonkyu saiu, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou na sala. 

Havia algo no ar que Kyungsoo ainda não tinha desvendado.

Chaerin acomodou os dois rapazes no sofá que anteriormente estava Yeri, colocando a garota no braço da poltrona onde estava Joy.

Kyungsoo aproveitou para reparar na sala. Os móveis eram antiquados, mas era uma casa muito aconchegante. As paredes da sala não eram decoradas com fotos como a de Jongin, mas a casa ainda exalava a sensação de lar doce lar.

O som de rodinhas rangendo foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo ouviu. Moonkyu estava de volta, empurrando a cadeira de rodas com uma senhora enrolada num roupão creme. 

Os cabelos negros e compridos estavam muito bem escovados e ela cheirava a flores. Todos na sala pareciam nervosos quando Moonkyu fez um sinal para Kyungsoo se aproximar.

— Oi, vovó. Nós temos a surpresa pra você. — O tom de Moonkyu era trêmulo e Kyungsoo ajoelhou-se ficando um pouco abaixo da linha dos olhos da senhorinha. — O filho de Joohyun.

O rosto estava coberto pelo cabelo que formava uma cortina opaca em seu rosto. Quando os olhos encontraram os de Kyungsoo, o semblante da senhora se transformou.

— Seungsoo! — Ela gritou enquanto agarrava Kyungsoo pela gola da camiseta e o puxava para perto do seu rosto. A proximidade era tanta que ele conseguia sentir a respiração quente em seu nariz. 

Jongin colocou-se de pé com um salto, mas Kyungsoo fez um sinal com a mão para que ninguém se aproximasse.

— Não Seungsoo. Kyungsoo. — Murmurou baixinho. O aperto da senhora não afrouxou. — Olhe nos meus olhos. — A raiva no semblante sumiu, dando lugar à surpresa. — O que você vê?

O aperto da senhorinha era firme, mas assim que ela olhou nos olhos de Kyungsoo, bem lá no fundo, ela afroxou.

— Joohyun. — Os olhos encheram de lágrimas. — Minha doce Joohyun.

— Esse é seu neto, mamãe. — Jiyong se aproximou da senhora. — Ele tem até marido! 

Kyungsoo respirou aliviado quando a senhora soltou a sua camisa. Ela parecia absorta em outra realidade. 

O Comensal olhou sob o ombro para Jongin e o Auror apenas confirmou silenciosamente.

Sua avó teve a mente torturada e destruída por uma Maldição Imperdoável.

— Quem fez isso com ela? — Perguntou enquanto levava os dedos para tocar os cabelos negros da avó. Ela parecia alheia a tudo. 

— Comensais. Nós nunca descobrimos, mas meu palpite é que seja o seu pai. — Joy respondeu, fechando o livro com um baque. — O Ministério também nunca se importou. 

— Você não consegue descobrir quem foi? — Yeri perguntou para Jongin. Kyungsoo virou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

O Auror encarou as orbes negras de Kyungsoo. Ele parecia ansioso e Jongin sabia que no fundo ele estava feliz em saber que tinha uma família. 

E Jongin sabia que dizer não lhe magoaria.

— Sim, mas o método não é indolor. Preciso pegar a memória e colocá-la numa penseira. — Jongin encostou a própria varinha contra a têmpora. quando ele a puxou, um fio grosso e dourado estava conectado a ela. — Com a mente sã é mais fácil, mas como a dela foi parcialmente destruída, eu preciso de um Obliviador junto. 

— Onde está o Obliviador do Ministério? Vocês devem ter vários lá. — Joy retrucou. Jongin fez uma careta.

— O Ministério da Magia não é um conto de fadas. — O Auror suspirou frustrado. — Minseok é o nosso Obliviador. Ele dificilmente vai querer cooperar. — Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha ao ouvir o nome do homem. — Precisamos mantê-la sã e perguntar. Quando ela acionar a memória, eu consigo puxar. Talvez doa um pouco. 

— Vamos tentar? — Moonkyu perguntou assustado. — Jongin disse que pode machucá-la. 

— Mais do que ela já está? Vivendo em looping a morte da Joohyun! — Joy explodiu. A mulher tinha lágimas nos olhos. — Tirem essa merda dela. 

— Preciso de um pote com tampa para guardar a memória. — Chaerin assentiu e correu para a cozinha. Alguns segundos depois ela voltou com um pote transparente e de vidro. 

Jongin pegou o pote em mãos, batendo com os dedos flexionados para checar se o vidro e a tampa eram de fato resistentes.

— Deixem ela sã. — Jongin murmurou enquanto se aproximava da avó de Kyungsoo. 

O Auror estava agachado ao lado do marido. Os olhos se encontraram brevemente antes de Jongin assentir para que Kyungsoo interagisse com a avó.

— Oi, vovó. É o Kyungsoo. — A senhora se surpreendeu com o toque do Comensal em suas mãos. — Preciso que me diga quem fez isso com você. — Os olhos se arregalaram e a respiração acelerou. Jongin aproximou a varinha da têmpora. 

— Mais. — O Auror murmurou.

— Foi quando Joohyun morreu. — Kyungsoo sentiu um bolo no estômago conforme a expressão da avó se tornava mais e mais dolorosa. — Preciso que me conte, vovó. Preciso vingar a mamãe. — Quando Jongin puxou a memória, ela não era um fio dourado, mas sim de um vermelho escuro.

A avó de Kyungsoo começou a chorar. 

— Está presa. Force mais, Kyungsoo. — Jongin foi enfático. A varinha branca tremia com a pressão do feitiço.

— Está machucando ela! — Moonkyu gemeu tampando os ouvidos.

— Você conhece o sentimento. Ele te assombra todos os dias, vovó. Sua filha está morta. Preciso que me diga quem fez isso com você. — Jongin conseguiu puxar um pouco mais da memória. A destruição causada pela Maldição Imperdoável estava dificultando a passagem. 

— Wong! — A avó de Kyungsoo balbuciou. — Foi o Wong. Essa é a única memória que me restou. — Jongin puxou a varinha de volta, devolvendo a memória para o seu lugar.

Wong. O pai de Lucas.

— Mas que porra? — Joy gritou com ele. Kyungsoo encarou os olhos cansados do marido. Ele estava suado. 

— Se eu tirasse a única memória que lhe restou, ela definharia e morreria. — O Auror passou as mãos pelos fios brancos.

— Mas não é isso que está acontecendo todos esses anos? — Joy estava chorando. Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé, soltando as mãos da avó que retornara ao seu estado vegetativo. 

— Não posso tomar essa decisão por vocês. — Jongin manteve-se inflexível. A garota bufou e empurrou a armação do óculos que escorregava pela ponte do nariz. — Isso cabe ao Ministério.

— Mas você tem poder suficiente pra isso. 

— Sim, Joy. Eu tenho. Mas não decido quem vive ou quem morre.

Jongin sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar-se de Jongdae.

— Isso é meio irônico vindo de um Auror do Ministério da Magia que casou-se com um Comensal. — Ela cuspiu as palavras e Kyungsoo encolheu-se com o tom. 

— São escolhas completamente opostas. — Jongin rebateu.

— Você poderia tê-lo mandado à Azkaban. — Joy gritou. Chaerin ofegou e Jongin a interrompeu antes de começar a falar.

— Quando você amar alguém, talvez entenda a posição que estamos. — Os olhos de Jongin eram duros. Por um segundo, Kyungsoo pôde vislumbrar o Grifinório que lhe importunara todos os anos.

Kyungsoo aproximou-se de Jongin, colocando a mão no peito do Auror. 

— Tudo bem, amor. — Kyungsoo murmurou baixinho, mas Jongin pareceu não lhe ouvir.

— Quem você pensa que é para supor o que sinto ou não? — Joy estava visivelmente nervosa. Kyungsoo olhou sob o ombro para a garota. O rosto estava vermelho em irritação.

— Jongin! — Kyungsoo falou um pouco alto demais, forçando o Auror a olhar para si. — Chega.

Jongin pareceu relaxar um pouco e Joy saiu da sala pisando duro. 

Sequer conhecera a família direito e já tinha a antipatia de um deles.

— Joy não lida bem com Comensais desde que Wendy, a mãe de Moonkyu e nossa irmã, foi morta. — Yeri tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios. — Não fiquem chateados.

— Eu fui um pouco duro. Sinto muito. — Jongin parecia constrangido, mas Jiyong aproximou-se de si e lhe deu dois tapinhas nas costas. 

— Eu teria defendido Chaerin da mesma forma, cara. — Os olhos de Jiyong eram divertidos. 

Moonkyu levou a avó de volta para o quarto. Ela não esboçou reações desde que Jongin devolvera a memória. 

— Vocês gostam de torta de maçã? — Chaerin perguntou alegre e tanto Kyungsoo, quanto Jongin, assentiram com um sorriso cansado no rosto.

— Então quer dizer que esse filho da puta está rondando a nossa área? — Jiyong perguntou um pouco alto demais.

A torta de maçã de Chaerin estava ótima.

— Segundo a diretora, sim. — Moonkyu respondeu de boca cheia enquanto devorava o segundo pedaço de torta. Kyungsoo observou o rosto do garoto com atenção e lembrou que ele era órfão. Seu coração apertou. 

— E como pegamos ele? — Chaerin perguntou. Ela estava com as laterais da boca sujas de creme de morango. Jiyong levou o dedão até a própria língua e depois esfregou sob as manchas.

— De alguma forma, ele não é rastreável. Em dez anos nunca conseguimos pôr as mãos nele. — Jongin suspirou quando Kyungsoo deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— E mesmo assim ele estava aqui. — Yeri estava sentada ao lado de Joy num dos sofás. O cabelo loiro estava preso num coque bagunçado.

— Como um fantasma. — Joy retrucou enquanto mantinha os olhos ainda no livro de Animagos.

Kyungsoo sentiu a mente clarear.

Era isso.

— Qual é a maneira mais efetiva de viajar no tempo? — Perguntou. Os olhos de Jongin lhe encaravam curiosos.

— Com um vira-tempo. — Jongin deu de ombros. — Nós temos alguns deles no Ministério. Eles são perigosos.

Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé. Jongin se assustou com o movimento. Todos estavam olhando para ele. 

— É por isso que ele não é rastreável. Ele está vagando no tempo. — O rosto do Comensal se iluminou. — Precisamos informar o Ministério. 

— Estamos por conta própria nessa missão, amor. Se tivermos apoio, ele terá que vir por debaixo dos panos. — Jongin pegou mais um pedaço de torta com o garfo.

— Eu conheci muita gente no meu trabalho que daria tudo pra chutar a bunda de um Comensal. Se quiserem. — Jiyong deu de ombros, recostando-se no sofá. 

— Apenas um de seus bebês bastaria, Ji. — Chaerin deu um risinho melodioso.

— Bebês? — Kyungsoo perguntou cauteloso enquanto se sentava. O sorriso de Jiyong ficou ainda maior. 

— Minhas crianças, sim. — Jiyong disse pomposo. — Eu trabalho com muitas delas. Sou um Dragnólogo. — Kyungsoo e Jongin abriram a boca em surpresa. — G-Dragon. Acho que o nosso Auror já ouviu falar de mim. 

— O que domou um Olho de Opala como se fosse um Golden Retriever?;— Jongin murmurou. Caramba. Jiyong era famoso. 

— Sim, caras. Podem contar com a Belinha. 

— Você descreve um dragão de pelo menos três toneladas como se fosse um Poodle. — Moonkyu revirou os olhos. Ele não gostava de dragões.

Kyungsoo esticou-se até a mesinha para pegar mais um pedaço de torta, mas Chaerin o deteve no caminho. 

— Deixe que eu corto pra você. — O sorriso dela era gentil.

Kyungsoo limitou-se a olhar enquanto ela cortava a torta. Sentia os olhos de Joy em si. 

— Ele é perfeitamente capaz de cortar um pedaço de torta, Chae. — Seu sorriso era amargo. Kyungsoo sentiu Jongin entrar no modo protetor, mas interveio antes que os dois começassem a discutir de novo.

— Você acha que o que aconteceu com Joohyun é minha culpa. — Kyungsoo afirmou. A mulher fechou o livro e o apoiou nas pernas. 

— Se Joohyun não tivesse conhecido o seu pai, nada disso teria acontecido. E veja só, você aparece e nos traz ainda mais sujeira dos Comensais. — Seus olhos eram cruéis. — Você nunca se perguntou por que nós nunca procuramos por você? 

Kyungsoo olhou cada um dos rostos assustados antes de encarar Joy novamente. 

— Me diga você. — O Comensal pediu sincero e isso pareceu desarmá-la um pouco. — Eu tenho apenas um palpite.

Joy cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— Vamos ver se você é inteligente. 

Kyungsoo sorriu. 

— Por medo, Joy. Você é um aborto. É natural que dado o círculo social que eu estou inserido, vocês tivessem medo. — Os olhos da mulher arregalaram-se e ficaram chorosos. — Há momentos em que eu odeio magia tanto quanto você. Principalmente quando lembro que fiquei sob efeito da Maldição Imperius por anos. 

Antigamente os Abortos eram escondidos por famílias de bruxos por serem motivo de vergonha. Um Aborto é um filho de bruxo que nasce sem magia alguma.

— Como você soube? — Joy perguntou acusadora. — É tão perceptível assim? — Kyungsoo não teve tempo de responder porque a mulher saiu às pressas da sala, pisando duro. Momentos depois o estrondo de uma porta sendo fechada com força ecoou pela casa.

— Joy não lida bem com isso. Ela costumava odiar sua mãe por ela também ter herdado esse lance de ser meio veela. — Yeri deu de ombros, colocando-se de pé para pegar mais um pedaço de torta. 

— Vocês também não são veelas? — Jongin perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

— Apenas Joohyun herdou isso da mamãe. — Jiyong esfregava os olhos. Eles estavam vermelhos e cansados.

Jongin olhou pela janela e percebeu que já era noite.

— Acho melhor irmos. Passamos do toque de recolher. — Jongin deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Kyungsoo. 

— Por que vocês não ficam? Amanhã é Sábado. — Os olhos de Moonkyu iluminaram-se. — Podemos chamar os seus amigos Aurores para discutirmos nossas estratégias de batalha.

— Podemos voltar amanhã, mas por hoje eu realmente gostaria de dormir sob os meus lençóis. Foi um dia de fortes emoções. — Kyungsoo dispensou o convite com um aceno enquanto engolia rapidamente o pedaço de torta.

Chaerin soltou um muxoxo e colocou-se de pé para levá-los até a porta. Jiyong, Yeri e Moonkyu os seguiam de muito perto.

— Nada de aparatação dentro de casa. Essa é a regra. — Jongin deu um sorriso quando saíram pela varanda, descendo a pequena escada e parando no gramado. 

— Prometa que você vai voltar, primo. — Moonkyu perguntou alto demais para a proximidade que estavam. 

— Faça uma torta maior amanhã, Chaerin. — Kyungsoo sorriu antes de segurar as mãos de Jongin para aparatarem juntos. 

  
  


— Como você está se sentindo? — Jongin perguntou assim que Kyungsoo apagou as luzes e deitou no seu peito. Um braço envolveu o corpo do menor e o outro acariciava delicadamente a coxa desnuda em cima do seu quadril.

— Cansado e ansioso para o que vamos definir amanhã. E estranhamente confortável. — Kyungsoo suspirou, esfregando o nariz no peito de Jongin. O marido era quentinho mesmo dormindo sem camiseta.

— Confortável é sua definição de felicidade? — Jongin perguntou e Kyungsoo resmungou um "sim" sonolento. — O quão confortável eu te deixo? 

— Tão confortável como voar de vassoura. — Kyungsoo suspirou no escuro.

— Mas você odeia voar de vassoura! — Jongin exclamou depois de um tempo. — Ei, Kyungsoo! — O Auror fez um beicinho ao não obter uma resposta. 

Kyungsoo já estava roncando baixinho.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roi... 😋
> 
> Maldições Imperdóaveis, quando usadas para tortura, podem enlouquecer e destruir a mente de um bruxo.
> 
> Alguns casos escapam em segurança, como Kyungsoo.
> 
> Outros não tem a mesma sorte.


	7. Armada de Joohyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

— Não brinca, porra! É Park Chanyeol? O jogador de Quadribol mais famoso de sua geração? — Jiyong exclamou.

Kyungsoo virou a cabeça para encarar o casal recém chegado. Jongin havia enviado corujas durante toda a manhã para convocar os amigos mais próximos.

O cabelo ruivo de Baekhyun brilhava sob a luz do sol e esvoaçava levemente sob o andar confiante. Chanyeol estava logo atrás com uma expressão tensa. 

Quando Baekhyun chegou na varanda de madeira, puxou Kyungsoo para um abraço caloroso. 

— Oh, Kyungsoo, eu juro que quando tudo isso acabar nós daremos uma viagem completa pra você e Jongin como recompensa. — Baekhyun estava saltitante. 

— O que quer que seja que o nosso sobrinho fez, deve ter sido bom. — Chaerin tentou dizer baixinho, mas sua voz soou mais alta do que o esperado. 

— Eles mataram meu pai! — Baekhyun exclamou todo feliz, mas ao ver as expressões de confusão, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. — Ele era um Comensal. 

— E você é? — Jiyong perguntou enquanto observava Baekhyun dos pés à cabeça. As roupas pretas pareciam caras demais para quem veio discutir estratégias de batalha.

— Park Baekhyun, um ex-Comensal da Morte. 

— E você vai batalhar conosco, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo observou o rosto de Jiyong. Ele era tão maníaco por estratégias quanto Jongin. Logo quando chegaram. Kyungsoo teve que ameaçar Jongin para não discutir estratégias sem os outros.

— Claro! É por isso que eu vim. — Baekhyun sorriu simpático.

Chanyeol bufou.

— Nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso, Baekhyun. — O cabelo preto e levemente ondulado estava caído sob os olhos. 

— Mas eu já decidi. — Baekhyun lhe deu um olhar que dispensava discussões. 

Chanyeol engatou uma conversa paralela com Jongin e Jiyong, enquanto Kyungsoo e Baekhyun sentaram-se na escada com Chaerin e Yeri. 

Joy optou por não participar.

Sehun e Luhan chegaram minutos depois. O Auror se juntou a Jongin, Chanyeol e Jiyong, na varanda, enquanto Yeri e Chaerin levaram o Medibruxo para conhecer sua avó.

 _Um obcecado por trabalho_. Kyungsoo deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto via o corpo de Luhan entrar na casa. 

Yixing chegou acompanhado de Minseok, para a surpresa de todos. Ele comprimentou Kyungsoo e Baekhyun com um aceno de cabeça e caminhou até Jongin.

Minseok estava parado cara a cara com Kyungsoo. Os cabelos roxos balançavam pelo vento e os olhos estavam escondidos sob o óculos escuros, mas a julgar pela forma como sua mandíbula estava tensa, era previsível que quisesse ver Kyungsoo morto.

— Minseok. — Kyungsoo saudou de queixo erguido. O homem tirou o óculos de sol e, segundos depois, o Comensal se viu presos nos olhos bem delineados do Auror. 

Ele era um Obliviador e Kyungsoo sentia-se exposto, como se Minseok estivesse visualizando todos os seus pensamentos.

— Kyungsoo. — Minseok saudou com os lábios franzidos. — Relaxa, Jongin. — O Auror desviou os olhos de Kyungsoo, pondo-se a caminhar em direção aos Aurores.

— Que merda foi essa? — Baekhyun cochichou, observando Minseok se afastar sob o ombro.

— Se eu matasse o Chanyeol, você arrancaria a minha cabeça? 

Os olhos de Baekhyun analisaram as feições preocupadas de Kyungsoo. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos seus lábios.

— Sem dúvidas. 

A reunião já perdurava por horas. Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente quando Chaerin surgiu na sala com uma enorme bandeja de sanduíches.

Os lugares foram dispostos em círculo e Kyungsoo estava no lado oposto ao de Jongin. Era impossível não reparar na forma como os fios estavam desgrenhados e a mangas longas da camiseta foram arregaçadas até os cotovelos. O preto caía de fato muito bem em Jongin, mas Kyungsoo preferia ver a pele beijada pelo sol exposta e molhada de suor. 

Jongin parecia estar ciente dos olhares de Kyungsoo pela forma como passou a mão mais uma vez pelos cabelos com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. O menor apertou as coxas e remexeu-se desconfortável na poltrona e segundos depois o olhar de Jongin estava em si. Seus pupilas estavam dilatadas, mas ele as desviou rapidamente, voltando a ouvir a explicação de Sehun com um suspiro.

— Aurores são especialistas em linguagem corporal. — Luhan sussurrou ao seu lado. — Seja menos óbvio, Kyungsoo. — O Comensal piscou inocentemente para o loiro antes das bochechas se tornarem vermelhas. 

— Kyungsoo. — Jongin o chamou, forçando a desviar os olhos de Luhan. — Você poderia nos dizer como o círculo normalmente ataca? — Jongin tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Todos os olhares agora estavam no Comensal.

— O círculo é dividido em três níveis. O primeiro é o Conselho. Eles nunca participam de ataques, apenas julgam transgressões e dão ordens. A não ser que seja algo importante. O segundo nível é o dos Apanhadores. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo. — Esse é o meu nível. Ele é responsável por torturar o que estiver no caminho do círculo. O terceiro nível é daqueles que estão ligados de alguma forma ao círculo, mas suas habilidades não são estimadas. 

— O tal do Wong é um Apanhador? — Jiyong perguntou. Kyungsoo lembrou do sorriso do pai de Lucas quando Jongin tirou a vida de Jongdae.

— Não. Ele representa a Coreia no círculo. — Kyungsoo suspirou. — E a diretora de Mahoutokoro representa o Japão. Há também a China, mas não sei quem a representa.

— Mahoutokoro? A escola? — Kyungsoo assentiu. — Merda. Precisamos informar o Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra. — Sehun grunhiu. — É por isso que nunca conseguimos chegar até eles. São pessoas grande no mundo bruxo.

— Grandes, mas não impossíveis de matar. — Minseok respondeu. — Eu quero a cabeça dos três membros do Conselho expostas do lado de fora do nosso Ministério.

— Não vamos derramar sangue, Min. — Yixing falou pela primeira vez desde que a reunião começara. — Você sabe que o Ministério- — Yixing parou de falar quando Minseok riu.

— Isso está muito além do Ministério, Yixing, ou seria uma reunião em nossos gabinetes. — Os olhos de Minseok brilhavam em desafio. Yixing pareceu recuar. 

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar rapidamente antes de ser pego espiando.

— Vamos comer antes de continuar. — Sehun colocou-se de pé para pegar um sanduichinho. 

A garganta estava seca. Kyungsoo se esgueirou entre os corpos que conversavam animadamente na sala. Viu-se na cozinha aconchegante da avó e pegou um copo de vidro no escorredor para beber água do pequeno filtro em cima da pia de mármore. Não gostava da sensação da água gelada nos dentes.

Estava tão distraído com a paisagem do fundo da casa que acabou se assustando quando braços fortes envolveram a sua cintura.

— O que foi aquilo? — Jongin sussurrou no ouvido do menor. Kyungsoo colocou o copo na pia e encostou a cabeça no ombro do Jongin, lhe dando acesso ao seu pescoço.

— O quê? O que Minseok disse? — Kyungsoo perguntou inocentemente enquanto Jongin corria o nariz para baixo e para cima no pescoço cheio de pintinhas.

— Não se faça de bobo. Eu sou mestre em linguagem corporal. — A voz de Jongin era grave e intensa. Kyungsoo suspirou e fechou os olhos quando o Auror o virou de frente para si, posicionando a coxa estrategicamente entre as pernas de Kyungsoo. 

— E o que a minha linguagem corporal dizia, Nini? — Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios em expectativa, levando as mãos ao pescoço do maior.

— Dizia que você estava implorando para ser beijado. — O sorriso nos lábios do Auror era travesso. — E é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer agora. — Jongin segurava o corpo do Comensal contra o seu enquanto uma das mãos escorregou para o bolso traseiro da calça jeans preta. Uma vez lá dentro, Jongin apertou com firmeza a bunda de Kyungsoo.

— Estamos em público. — O sussurro do menor enviou cargas de adrenalina por todo o corpo de Jongin. 

— É só um beijo, Soo. — Jongin ronronou enquanto distribuía pequenos selares pelo rosto do marido. 

— Você nunca para _só_ no beijo. — Kyungsoo fechou os olhos enquanto desfrutava da carícia. — Não estou reclamando. 

Quando Jongin tomava os lábios de Kyungsoo para si, como agora, era como se o mundo parasse. 

O beijo era lento e totalmente diferente dos beijos afoitos que normalmente trocavam. A sensação dos lábios de Kyungsoo era como se acendesse dezenas de luzinhas por todo o seu corpo.

Era isso. Jongin se sentia como a árvore de Natal de Hogwarts. 

Kyungsoo chupou levemente o lábio inferior do maior e ganhou um gemido baixinho como resposta. Jongin o forçava contra o seus limites e lhe causava sensações que pensara que nunca sentiria. A cada toque, sentia que o corpo entraria em combustão. 

Quando o ar se fez necessário, Jongin afastou-se o suficiente dos lábios do menor, apenas para que Kyungsoo pudesse ver os seus olhos luxuriosos.

— Eu também estava com saudades. — Jongin confessou baixinho. — Eu sentei do outro lado do círculo para poder te observar, mas podemos trocar de lugar agora, se você quiser. Para ficarmos perto um do outro. — Jongin pareceu um tanto constrangido.

O Auror viu as bochechas de Kyungsoo tornarem-se vermelhas. Um sorriso gradualmente surgiu nos lábios.

— Eu quero. — Kyungsoo escondeu o rosto no peito do marido. Era ridículo como se sentia uma adolescente com borboletas no estômago quando estava sob o seu domínio.

Quando ouviram um pigarrear vindo da porta, os dois se separaram. Baekhyun estava encostado no batente da porta com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Namorem em casa ou vocês vão ficar sem sanduíches. — O ruivo deu uma piscadinha antes de se virar e voltar pelo corredor. 

Quase que instantaneamente, o estômago de Kyungsoo roncou de modo audível. Jongin entrelaçou os dedos aos do menor antes de puxá-lo em direção à sala. 

Baekhyun não estava mentindo quando disse que os sanduíches estavam prestes a acabar. 

— E vem aí o nosso casal apaixonado. — Sehun retrucou. — Baekhyun disse que vocês estavam namorando na cozinha.

Kyungsoo sorriu antes de pegar um sanduíche da bandeja e jogar-se no sofá com Jongin ao seu lado.

— Com inveja, Sehun? — Jongin perguntou enquanto dava uma mordida generosa no sanduíche preparado por Chaerin. 

Kyungsoo deu uma espiada em volta e viu que todos os olhares estavam concentrados nele e em Jongin.

Merda.

— Você sabia que eu até tentei chamar Kyungsoo para o baile no quinto ano, mas um certo alguém interceptou o meu convite? — Sehun sentou na poltrona ao lado de Jongin e virou-se para encarar Jiyong. — Jongin também azarou a vassoura de um estudante simplesmente porque ele convidou a sua paixonite para sair. 

— Eu também lutei por Chaerin. — Jiyong deu um sorriso enquanto passava as mãos pelos fios laranja neon. — Ela de Beauxbatons, toda certinha, e eu de Durmstrang, o garoto problema. Eu acredito muito em destino. 

Jongin levou a mão ao joelho de Kyungsoo, massageando-o devagar. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e um pequeno sorriso foi compartilhado.

— Nem parece que já trocaram socos. — Chanyeol murmurou divertido. 

— Nós estamos aqui pra falar sobre as estratégias de batalha ou sobre o meu casamento? — Kyungsoo murmurou de mau humor. 

Jongin lhe deu um beijo na têmpora antes de se esticar para pegar mais um sanduíche.

— Precisamos de um nome! — Yeri exclamou contente, atraindo a atenção de todos. — Digo, eles são o círculo, e nós somos o quê? 

— Desertores. — Baekhyun respondeu.

— Suicidas. — Yixing completou com um sorriso.

— Gostosos. — Jiyong arrancou risos da maioria dos presentes na sala. 

— Precisamos de um nome para quando aparecermos no Profeta Diário. — Minseok deu de ombros. 

— Armada de Kyungsoo. Como a de Dumbledore. — Sehun sugeriu e todos concordaram na sala. 

Kyungsoo sentia todos os olhos em si, como se estivessem esperando pela sua aprovação. 

Havia um motivo por trás disso tudo. E esse motivo havia se sacrificado por ele.

— Não, não de Kyungsoo. — Kyungsoo suspirou e levantou os olhos para encarar todos os rostos na sala. — Armada de Joohyun.

A reunião perdurou por mais algumas horas e finalmente a Armada tinha sua estratégia: atacariam o círculo daqui a dois dias. 

Todos concordaram que entregar o Conselho às mãos do Ministério não era eficaz, uma vez que eles facilmente poderiam trocar sua ida em Azkaban, mas serem investigados pelo Ministério de Londres também não era uma boa ideia.

Na teoria, sem mortes. 

Na prática era outra coisa. 

O pai de Kyungsoo era um dos Apanhadores à solta, mas ninguém apoiou a ideia do Comensal de usar um vira-tempo para tirá-lo das linhas. Teriam que atraí-lo para fora. 

Kyungsoo esticou as pernas e caminhou até a varanda. O sol já se punha e lançava faixas laranjas por todo o céu. A paisagem em Beauxbatons era muito bonita e por um milésimo de segundo tentou imaginar como teria sido crescer ali.

Provavelmente teria estudado em Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang, como a família de sua mãe, ou Mahoutokoro, como o pai. Sua madrasta, que era uma grande entusiasta de Hogwarts, que insistira para que Kyungsoo fosse enviado à melhor Escola de Magia de todo o mundo bruxo. 

— Espairecendo a cabeça? — Kyungsoo foi tirado dos seus devaneios e virou o corpo para encarar Minseok. O Auror acendia um cigarro e levava aos lábios cheinhos. — Um mau hábito. — Respondeu quando os olhos interrogativos de Kyungsoo pousaram em si.

— É muita coisa para assimilar. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, encostando-se no batente da porta. 

— Eu sou um Obliviador e posso te ajudar. Conheço os mistérios da mente humana e da mente bruxa. — Minseok tragou o cigarro e depois soltou a fumaça pelo nariz. — Me diga o que você não entende. 

— Você. Eu não entendo você. — Minseok lhe encarava com os olhos felinos sob a fumaça do cigarro. — Por que você não quis arrancar a minha cabeça? 

— Você se sentiria melhor se eu arrancasse a cabeça do Jongin? — Minseok perguntou, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro. Ele segurou a fumaça por mais tempo dessa vez.

— Não. — Os olhos de Kyungsoo arderam quando a fumaça o alcançou.

— E você arrancaria a minha cabeça se eu tivesse feito com Jongin o que ele fez com Jongdae? — Minseok jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou com o coturno. Ele estava inteiramente de preto também, mas dificilmente seria um comensal.

Era luto.

— Falando assim soa pior do que foi. — Kyungsoo retrucou. 

— Responda a minha pergunta, Doh Kyungsoo. — Minseok agora estava mais próximo de si. O cheiro de nicotina pinicava o nariz.

Kyungsoo virou o rosto para observar Jongin conversando com Sehun e Jiyong. Tentou imaginar-se no lugar de Minseok e tudo o que sentiu foi pânico.

— Não. — Minseok sorriu com a resposta. — Arrancar a sua cabeça não traria ele de volta.

— Você precisa entender que nós Aurores colocamos o Ministério acima de tudo e todos. Se como Jongdae, seu marido tivesse que dar coordenadas de algo proibido, ele também escolheria ser morto. — Minseok deu de ombros. — E você, ao estar casado com um Auror, precisa entender que todos os dias correrá esse risco. Todos os dias você vai beijar o Jongin como se fosse a última vez porque você não sabe se será. E se for, talvez você se arrependa de não ter feito o bastante. 

— Você não está me poupando. Está me jogando ao carma. — Kyungsoo afirmou e sentiu dois tapinhas de Minseok em suas costas.

— E você sabe que quando chegar a hora, inevitavelmente ele cobrará. — O Auror entrou a passos lentos na sala, juntando-se na rodinha de Aurores em torno de Jongin.

Quando o Auror de cabelos brancos lhe deu um sorriso terno, Kyungsoo não conseguiu corresponder.

Agora tinha uma ampulheta do tempo trabalhando contra si. 

💀

— Amanhã nós podemos ter um dia da preguiça? — Kyungsoo murmurou deitado com o rosto escondido no peito de Jongin.

Desde que conversou com Minseok, o homem se mostrou evasivo com as tentativas de aproximação de Jongin. Mesmo durante o banho, Kyungsoo optou por ter um momento só dele. Jongin respeitou, é claro, mesmo achando estranho.

— O que Minseok te disse, Kyungsoo? — Jongin perguntou e Kyungsoo pareceu se encolher ainda mais nos braços do Auror. — Nós prometemos transparência e eu só vou poder te ajudar se você me disser o que está acontecendo. 

Kyungsoo virou de modo que o queixo estivesse apoiado na barriga do Auror. Jongin fez um montinho de travesseiros todo desajeitado por usar apenas um braço e puxou um pouco o quadril pra cima. 

— Minseok me disse que não quer arrancar minha cabeça porque o tempo se encarregará de me punir. — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Ele me disse que Jongdae aceitou a morte de forma honrosa porque vocês Aurores são programados para aceitá-la. Que todas as vezes que você saísse para o trabalho, eu deveria te beijar como se fosse a última vez, porque todos os dias eu correrei o risco de você não voltar pra casa.

— E você preferiu ficar emburrado esse tempo todo em vez de me perguntar?

Kyungsoo encarou os olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin. Mesmo somente sob a iluminação precária do luar, sua pele parecia reluzir. O medo apoderou-se novamente do coração.

A ideia de perder Jongin dóia. 

— Eu estava com medo. — A voz de Kyungsoo estava embargada pelo choro. — Droga, Jongin. Eu estou começando a gostar da sua presença barulhenta e irritante. Da dualidade quando você faz beicinho fofo e como cinco minutos depois está falando besteiras no meu ouvido. — Kyungsoo sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha. — Eu estou começando a gostar de ter você na minha vida e não quero que isso acabe. 

Jongin envolveu o rosto de Kyungsoo com as duas mãos, secando as lágrimas com os polegares. Ele estava sorrindo, embora o seu sorriso fosse cansado.

— E você não vai, meu amor. — Jongin beijou a ponta do nariz de Kyungsoo. 

— Promete? — Kyungsoo fungou e Jongin sorriu. Por Merlim, ele ficava tão fofo quando abaixava a guarda. 

— Prometo, Kyungsoo. — O menor deu um sorriso antes de abraçar Jongin. — Agora podemos dormir? Amanhã teremos o dia da preguiça que você pediu. — O Auror organizou os travesseiro e deitou de modo que Kyungsoo pudesse se aninhar em seus braços como todas as noites. 

Não demorou muito para que os dois, vencidos pelo cansaço, adormecessem. 

💀

Se um dia dissessem a Kyungsoo que ele estaria casado e enroscado no sofá com Kim Jongin, seu grande inimigo, ele provavelmente acreditaria que se tratava de uma piada de mau gosto. 

Mas lá estavam os dois, assistindo a um filme trouxa de comédia romântica, com um balde de pipoca no colo de Jongin e uma cestinha de chocolates no colo de Kyungsoo. 

O Comensal olhou de soslaio para o seu marido. Jongin tinha os olhos concentrados na tela da televisão, o que lhe proporcionou a chance de dar uma _boa_ olhada. O cabelo branco agora apresentava um dedo de raíz cor de chocolate, que era o tom de cabelo natural do Auror, e estava desgrenhado pelo sono.

Jongin estava tão cansado pela manhã que Kyungsoo desceu e preparou o seu café da manhã, com a ajuda de Monggu, e o levou escada acima em direção ao quarto do casal. O maior ainda dormia serenamente quando Kyungsoo, de pé no colchão e segurando a bandeja, o cutucou com o pé. O sorriso que Jongin deu quando começou a comer atiçou novamente as malditas borboletas e, até agora, Kyungsoo podia senti-las voando no estômago.

Kyungsoo foi tirado de seus devaneios quando ouviu Jongin fungar. Os olhos do Comensal encontraram a tela da TV e nela Peter Kavinsky estava confessando seus sentimentos à Lara Jean. Jongin fungou de novo e Kyungsoo novamente voltou a encará-lo. Ele secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, mas os olhos chorosos lhe entregavam.

— Droga, preciso assistir o terceiro. — Jongin encostou a cabeça no apoio do sofá enquanto os créditos passavam na tela. — Você gostou do filme?

Os olhos cor de chocolate agora estavam em si. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando viu o pomo de adão subir e descer. Imaginou por um momento a sensação de depositar alguns beijos na área desnuda do pescoço.

Jongin era tão sensível ali.

— Sim, mas acho que ela deveria ter ficado com John Ambrose. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros e Jongin arqueou as sobrancelhas como quem pedia por explicações. — O Peter Kavinsky fez muita merda.

— Eu acho que Lara Jean e Peter Kavinsky formam um ótimo casal. Foda-se John Ambrose. Odeio caras certinhos demais. — Jongin fez beicinho e Kyungsoo sentiu as borboletas ficarem mais agitadas ainda dentro do estômago.

Ah, se Jongin soubesse o efeito dessa pequena ação.

— Esse filme é muito parecido com a nossa história. A parte do relacionamento de mentira principalmente. — Kyungsoo abriu mais um bombom e mordeu metade. O recheio de morango sujando a ponta dos dedos quando o chocolate foi partido ao meio.

— E eles ficam juntos no final, mesmo que exista um John Ambrose no caminho. — Jongin pega delicadamente o punho de Kyungsoo e leva o chocolate até sua boca. Kyungsoo sente os lábios quentinhos do Auror em volta do seu dedo indicador e do polegar, puxando o chocolate da pequena pinça que formara com os dedos. Quando a língua de Jongin roçou na ponta dos dedos, lambendo os resquícios do recheio, Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido. 

Os olhos cor de chocolate piscaram inocentemente quando Jongin se afastou.

— Nossa, esse é gostoso. — Jongin gemeu e Kyungsoo sentiu o costumeiro calor acumular-se na parte inferior do seu corpo. — Qual filme nós vamos assistir agora? 

Dificilmente Kyungsoo se concentraria na droga de um filme agora. 

— Na verdade, eu queria dar uma pausa. Esticar as pernas, sabe? — Kyungsoo ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

— Quer caminhar pelo terreno? — Jongin perguntou colocando o balde de pipoca e a cestinha de chocolate em cima da mesa de centro. — Podemos nos exercitar. Faz bem. 

Jongin olhou para o marido que aconchegou-se ainda mais no sofá. 

Ok. Sem corrida ao ar livre.

— Na verdade, eu tenho algo em mente. — Kyungsoo mordeu os lábios e Jongin viu suas pupilas mais dilatadas. O mesmo olhar da reunião.

 _Oh_.

Seu marido queria foder. 

— Pensei que hoje fosse o seu dia da preguiça.

O sorriso que Kyungsoo abriu fez suas pernas ficarem bambas. 

— E é. Por isso _você_ vai sentar em _mim_. — Jongin ofegou quando Kyungsoo passou a mão pelo pau já duro sob o tecido da calça do pijama. — A menos que você não queira. 

— Eu quero. — Jongin murmurou baixinho. — Só seja delicado. É a minha primeira vez por baixo.

— Eu vou cuidar de você. — Kyungsoo tombou a cabeça para trás. — Tire suas roupas, Jongin.

— Vamos fazer aqui? — Jongin murmurou baixinho, olhando de relance para a cozinha. — E se Monggu aparecer? 

— Não é como se ele já não tivesse nos ouvido, Jonginnie, mas dei o dia livre pra ele. Estamos sozinhos o dia todo. — Kyungsoo tirou a camisa do pijama e a colocou ao seu lado no apoio do sofá. — Tire suas roupas, amor. 

Jongin ficou de pé e tirou primeiro a camiseta, revelando sua pele beijada pelo sol e levemente arrepiada. A calça foi rapidamente removida e Kyungsoo teve a visão do pau do Auror já duro. Por um segundo quase voltou atrás e pediu para ficar por baixo, mas iria até o fim.

Afinal, Jongin havia lhe prometido.

Kyungsoo poderia fazer o que quisesse com a sua bunda se voltassem de Beauxbatons.

— Tire suas roupas também. — Os lábios de Jongin formaram um beicinho fofo.

— Sou eu quem dita as regras hoje, Jonginnie. — O corpo do Auror se arrepiou sob o tom profundo de Kyungsoo. Ele ficava ainda mais gostoso assim. — Deite no sofá. 

Jongin obedeceu. Deitou-se de costas, com as pernas flexionadas e abertas. Segundo depois Kyungsoo estava com os dois braços apoiados ao lado de sua cabeça. O rosto a centímetros do seu.

— Você é tão lindo. — Kyungsoo passou o nariz pela bochecha de Jongin, escorregando-o até o pescoço do maior.

— Por favor, Soo. — Jongin gemeu quando Kyungsoo chupou o seu pescoço com força. Com certeza ficaria marcado, mas não podia reclamar, já que vinha deixando o menor tão marcado quanto.

— Eu sequer comecei e você já está implorando? — Kyungsoo murmurou a caminho dos mamilos do Auror. Quando a língua roçou no direito, Jongin arqueou as costas e arfou. Por Merlim, era tão, tão bom. 

Kyungsoo queria ser delicado uma vez que essa era a primeira vez de Jongin por baixo, mas a forma como ele gemia cada vez mais manhoso sempre que Kyungsoo o estimulava com mais intensidade lhe fez querer testar o quão longe ele o permitiria ir. 

Os gemidos de Jongin eram totalmente diferentes dos gemidos quando era ele quem estava no comando. 

O Comensal distribuiu uma série de pequenos selares dos mamilos até o umbigo. 

Kyungsoo segurou o pau de Jongin o encostou a glande delicadamente nos lábios ainda fechados. Os olhos de Jongin estavam nublados de desejo e quando Kyungsoo deixou a língua rodopiar devagar por toda a cabecinha, o Auror gemeu sôfrego. 

— Me chupa, amor. — Jongin murmurou totalmente oposto ao seu tom autoritário usual. Quando os dedos envolveram a nuca de Kyungsoo para ditar o ritmo, o Comensal a afastou com um tapa. Jongin grunhiu.

— Como eu disse, você não está no comando hoje. — Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilhavam num misto de luxúria e travessura. — Não goze, Jonginnie. 

Kyungsoo envolveu o pau de Jongin com os lábios, mantendo os dentes afastados de todo o comprimento enquanto subia e descia. Primeiro foi devagar, aumentando gradualmente a velocidade.

Quando Jongin começou a empurrar o quadril para cima, tentando foder sua boca, Kyungsoo apoiou uma mão em cada extremidade de sua pélvis, forçando o seu corpo contra o sofá. 

Os gemidos tornavam-se cada vez mais altos e Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente por ter convencido Monggu a deixá-los a sós. Quando Kyungsoo tomou o pau de Jongin até o fundo de sua garganta, e seu nariz roçou na pelvis, o Auror grunhiu. 

— Devagar ou eu vou gozar. — Jongin alertou. Kyungsoo diminuiu a velocidade e os olhos encontraram os de Jongin. O Auror estava apoiado nos cotovelos enquanto observava Kyungsoo trabalhar avidamente no seu pau. — Eu amo a sua boca. — Jongin gemeu.

— Uhum. — As vibrações das cordas vocais de Kyungsoo lhe deixaram ainda mais sensível. Kyungsoo largou o pau de Jongin, todo babado, apoiado novamente contra a sua barriga. — Só da minha boca, Jonginnie? — O Comensal ficou de pé para livrar-se da calça. 

Jongin sentou com os olhos fixos no pau de Kyungsoo. 

— Eu amo tudo em você. — O Auror escorregou o corpo para a borda. — Me deixe retribuir a gentileza. — Kyungsoo deu um passo à frente e o pau bateu contra o rosto de Jongin. Ele pareceu gostar disso pela forma como o segurou e o bateu delicadamente contra a bochecha. Os olhos estavam fixos nos do Comensal.

— Você é mesmo uma puta, Jonginnie. Vamos ver o quão bem você consegue levar o meu pau. 

Kyungsoo viu um vislumbre de surpresa passar pelos olhos do Auror, mas sumiu tão rápido quanto veio. Jongin abocanhou o seu pau e o chupou sem a delicadeza que Kyungsoo teve. E ele sabia porquê. 

Ele queria ver o quão empenhado Kyungsoo estava para permanecer no comando.

Sem cerimônias o levou ao fundo de sua garganta. Kyungsoo não era tão grosso como Jongin, nem maior. E ele sequer tinha reflexo de vômito.

Ele era bom no que fazia.

O pensamento revirou as entranhas de Kyungsoo. 

— Devagar, amor, ou vou pintar todo o seu rostinho de branco. — Jongin gemeu no pau de Kyungsoo. — E nós não queremos isso. Eu quero encher você com a minha porra. — Kyungsoo envolveu os fios brancos com uma das mãos, forçando Jongin a diminuir o ritmo. Com a outra mão ele apertou suas bochechas, podendo sentir o seu pau deslizando entre elas. — Deita no sofá. 

Jongin abandonou o pau de Kyungsoo e arrastou-se de costas pelo sofá, deitando na mesma posição que estava anteriormente. 

Kyungsoo apanhou sua varinha em cima da mesa de centro. Com os olhos em Jongin, respirou fundo enquanto girava o punho num feitiço não-verbal. 

Jongin ouviu um baque e em seguida o tubo de lubrificante já bem gasto voou até a mão livre de Kyungsoo, que estava erguida no ar. 

— Sem usar a varinha em casa, amor. — Jongin estremeceu em antecipação quando Kyungsoo se posicionou entre suas pernas. Os olhos do marido eram divertidos e Jongin corou. — Você sabe de qual _varinha_ eu estou falando. 

Kyungsoo sorriu e despejou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante na entrada de Jongin, assim como em três dos seus dedos.

— Você confia em mim? — Kyungsoo perguntou quando o dedo roçou a entradinha de Jongin. 

Jongin deu um sorriso que fez o coração de Kyungsoo falhar uma batida.

— Com todo o meu coração.

Kyungsoo o penetrou devagar com o dedo indicador. Jongin grunhiu e fechou os olhos com força. Somente quando o dedo estava inteiramente dentro, os olhos chorosos do Auror encontraram os do Comensal. 

— Você sabe que pode me pedir para parar, né? — Jongin assentiu. Kyungsoo beijou a parte interna de sua coxa pouco a pouco, em direção a virilha. 

— Pode mexer. — Jongin murmurou baixinho e Kyungsoo tirou o dedo quase que por completo, para penetrá-lo por inteiro de novo. Jongin arfou com o movimento e segundos depois ele jogava o quadril contra a mão de Kyungsoo. — Porra, é tão bom. 

— Como você se sente? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto mordiscava a coxa de Jongin. O maior gemeu alto.

— Bem. Porra. Mais um. — Jongin mexia o quadril descontroladamente contra a mão de Kyungsoo. — Coloca mais um, Soo. 

O Comensal inseriu o dedo médio junto com o indicador. Enquanto o corpo de Jongin fazia pressão para expulsá-lo, o Auror gemia alto com o corpo se esfregando contra o material que revestia o sofá. 

Jongin era uma bagunça incompreensível e Kyungsoo sentia que poderia gozar só com a visão da cabeça jogada para trás e a boca entreaberta enquanto o Auror gemia manhoso o seu nome.

Quando Kyungsoo inseriu o terceiro dedo, Jongin choramingou. 

— Dói? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto a mão livre envolvia o pau do maior. A glande estava úmida de pré-gozo.

— É suportável, mas não suficiente. Me deixe montar em você. — Jongin pediu e Kyungsoo rapidamente removeu os dedos e recostou-se no sofá. 

— Vem cá. 

Jongin subiu no colo de Kyungsoo e pegou o tubo de lubrificante no apoio do sofá. Despejou uma generosa quantidade na mão e passou a espalhá-la por toda a extensão do pau do marido; aproveitando para masturbá-lo. 

Jongin ergueu o quadril, apoiando a glande de Kyungsoo em sua entrada. O Comensal levou as mãos à bunda do Auror, separando-as, para deslizar com mais facilidade.

Kyungsoo gemeu quando Jongin começou a tomá-lo devagar. Era tão apertado. Tão quente. Quando a bunda de Jongin chegou ao seu quadril, e a respiração do maior estava ofegante pelo desconforto, Kyungsoo distribuiu beijinhos nas bochechas úmidas pelas lágrimas.

— Quer que eu tire? — Kyungsoo ofereceu e Jongin abriu os olhos para encará-lo. 

— Não ouse. 

Kyungsoo assentiu e esperou pacientemente Jongin se acostumar. Quando o primeiro movimento veio, embora mínimo, os dois gemeram em uníssono.

Jongin começou devagar, subindo e descendo timidamente. Kyungsoo tinha os olhos atentos às expressões de prazer que o marido lhe dava. 

— Merlim. Porra. Você é tão apertado. — Jongin gemeu quando Kyungsoo apertou sua bunda com um pouco mais de força.

— Você gosta disso? — Jongin ondulou o quadril e Kyungsoo jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo alto. — Você gosta de como eu levo o seu pau. 

Era uma afirmação. Kyungsoo sequer tinha forças para negar.

Jongin aumentou o ritmo e a cada vez que seu quadril descia, Kyungsoo empurrava o seu para cima, fazendo o Auror gritar.

Ele cavalgava bem pra caralho. Os anos de Quadribol lhe proporcionaram coxas grossas que suportavam o seu peso por muito tempo.

A visão de Jongin gemendo manhoso enquanto subia e descia no pau de Kyungsoo era surreal.

Jongin, por outro lado, nunca se sentiu tão cheio em toda a sua vida.

Ainda bem que não tinham vizinhos. 

— Soo, eu estou perto. — Kyungsoo sorriu antes de puxar Jongin pelo quadril e tirá-lo de cima de seu pau.

— Apoie as duas mãos no encosto do sofá, amor. — Jongin obedeceu. — Abre um pouco mais as pernas pra mim. Isso. — Jongin gemeu antes de arquear-se o máximo que podia. Kyungsoo lhe atingiu com um tapa forte numa das nádegas. — Agora eu vou foder você.

Kyungsoo entrou forte e fundo e Jongin gritou pelo novo ângulo. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e potentes. Ele apertava o quadril do Auror com força e Jongin podia sentir suas bolas roçando contra a sua bunda. 

A sensação era de preenchimento. As paredes de Jongin o apertavam como se quisessem expulsá-lo. O sofá chacoalhava com o impacto e o Auror era uma bagunça de gemidos e frases incoerentes embaixo de si. 

Quando o Comensal tocou sua próstata de novo, Jongin sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. 

— Caralho, sim. — Jongin gritou e Kyungsoo passou a acertar somente aquele ponto. — Eu vou gozar, Soo. — Choramingou quando Kyungsoo atingiu uma velocidade quase humanamente impossível.

— Vamos juntos. — Kyungsoo grunhiu e bastaram mais algumas estocadas para Jongin gozar violentamente contra o sofá e apertar-se em torno de Kyungsoo, o forçando a gozar também. Jongin sentiu os jatos de porra enquanto Kyungsoo gemia alto. 

O Comensal retirou-se com cuidado de dentro do marido e jogou-se no sofá, quase em cima do gozo. 

— Será que vai manchar? — Jongin perguntou e Kyungsoo levantou, indo até a cozinha gloriosamente nu, e voltando com um paninho e alguma solução de limpeza. Kyungsoo espirrou um pouco do conteúdo do frasco vermelho e limpou os fluídos corporais de Jongin do sofá. 

Kyungsoo voltou novamente à cozinha e Jongin remexeu-se constrangido quando sentiu a porra escorrendo por suas pernas. 

— Acho que eu preciso de um banho. — Kyungsoo sorriu quando entrou na sala novamente, envolvendo Jongin em seus braços.

— Oh. É pra já. — O Comensal desaparatou no banheiro do casal com um Jongin meio zonzo nos braços. — Desculpa. — Kyungsoo selou os lábios rapidamente. — Um banho de banheira relaxante depois de eu tomá-lo como meu? — Jongin corou e assentiu. 

Kyungsoo afastou-se do Auror para preparar o banho. Jongin aproveitou para observá-lo.

Os fios estavam abaixo da orelha novamente, formando uma franja tão grande que Kyungsoo constantemente a empurrava para trás com os dedos esguios. As veias estavam saltadas pelos braços fortes e no abdômen definido. Kyungsoo não fora o primeiro homem que levou para a cama, mas foi o primeiro que tomou para si, e que vinha assombrando os pensamentos de Jongin desde que pusera os olhos no baixinho ranzinza da Sonserina em Hogwarts.

O coração de Jongin acelerou quando os olhares se encontraram de novo. Kyungsoo lhe ofereceu um sorriso meigo em formato de coração e o Auror teve finalmente a sua confirmação.

Estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Doh Kyungsoo. 

— Hoje você não me tomou como seu. — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto despejava o sachê de frutas vermelhas na água. — Não se toma uma segunda vez o que já lhe pertence.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca três vezes para formular uma frase, mas seu cérebro estava em branco. 

O coração batia depressa no peito e a visão de um Jongin nu e corado era algo que poderia conviver pelo resto de sua vida, assim como as demais versões do Auror. 

De repente, tudo pareceu se encaixar. Há uma lenda popular na Ásia sobre um fio vermelho que une duas pessoas. Kyungsoo e Jongin já tentaram enforcar um ao outro com o fio, sim, mas ele sempre permaneceu lá, como um lembrete. 

Agora mesmo ele poderia ser visto, mais intenso do que nunca.

Claro como as águas cristalinas de uma penseira.

Jongin era a ponta do seu Akai Ito.

E Kyungsoo estava apaixonado.

Profundamente apaixonado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin bottom. Por essa vocês esperavam?


	8. Batalha no Ministério.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

> _Amortecer a dor por algum tempo apenas a tornará pior quando você finalmente a sentir_.

Kyungsoo leu a biografia de Alvo Dumbledore sob a luz da varinha, e embaixo das cobertas, todas as noites durante as férias que antecederam o quarto ano em Hogwarts. De todas as frases do ilustre bruxo, tão grande e poderoso quanto Merlim, essa em especial lhe causava medo. 

Por todos os anos Kyungsoo simplesmente empurrou a dor para debaixo da cama. E todas as noites ela o assombrava como um monstro que o espreitava, esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

O elemento surpresa se debatia preso à cadeira sob a varinha de Sehun. A princípio, a ideia de usar Lucas como um moeda de troca não lhe agradou, mas precisavam atrair o círculo para fora da sede. Quando o pegaram, e Kyungsoo conjurou a Marca Negra no céu, bastariam algumas horas para que eles chegassem.

Quando Jongin retirou a venda preta dos olhos de Lucas, Kyungsoo deu o sorriso mais cordial que podia.

— Olá, Lucas! — O Comensal piscou até os olhos se adaptarem à luz. — É uma pena que nosso reencontro seja nessas circunstâncias. 

— Doh. — Seu tom de voz era rouco pela falta de uso. — O que está acontecendo?

— Apenas atraindo o seu pai para fora do círculo. Nada vai acontecer a você se ficar quietinho.

Os olhos de Lucas estudaram o rosto pálido de Kyungsoo antes de sorrir triste.

— Ele não virá. Eu não sou tão importante assim. 

O Comensal sentiu um bolo na garganta. Aparentemente nenhum filho de um Comensal da Morte teve uma infância amorosa ou boas memórias com o pai.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun e agora Lucas. 

— Quando o círculo for capturado e destruído, qual caminho você seguirá? 

Lucas lhe encarou através da franja caída nos olhos. Kyungsoo fez o movimento de remover os fios com a ponta dos dedos e viu Jongin ficar tenso ao seu lado.

— Eu viajaria pelo mundo e conheceria novas culturas. Sempre quis conhecer a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria do Brasil. — Kyungsoo assentiu e deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se do pouco que leu nos livros no decorrer dos anos. — E você?

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e girou a varinha entre os dedos. Um sorriso brincando nos lábios cheinhos.

— Lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, constituir minha família… Algo assim, sabe? — Jongin sorriu quando Kyungsoo mencionou os filhos. 

— Há um orfanato no Japão, próximo à Mahoutokoro. É pra lá que enviamos as crianças que os pais foram mortos por nós. Tenho certeza que muitas delas gostariam de ter uma segunda chance com você e Jongin. — Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin o Auror abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

— Nós visitaremos assim que essa bagunça acabar. — Jongin sorriu.

Lucas encarou Jongin e pela primeira vez Kyungsoo não viu antipatia nos olhos escuros. Talvez Lucas estivesse esse tempo todo preso ao círculo como Baekhyun, por temor ao pai. 

— Eu sinto muito por sua família, Jongin. Azkaban talvez não seja suficiente para repor os prejuízos, mas tenho certeza que o Ministério da Magia tomará a decisão sensata. — Jongin assentiu enquanto passava o braço pela cintura de Kyungsoo. O movimento não passou despercebido aos olhos de Lucas. — Sempre me perguntei quando vocês deixariam de serem cegos pelo orgulho e reconheceriam que estavam loucos um pelo outro. 

— Tudo que vem fácil, vai fácil. — Jongin murmurou. — E eu sinto muito, cara, por ter… Hm… Quase ter matado você naquela partida. — Lucas riu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. 

— Eu teria feito o mesmo se você estivesse tentando roubar o meu garoto.

Kyungsoo estava sentado e encostado contra a estátua de Dumbledore quando Chanyeol e Baekhyun se aproximaram.

— Vocês sabem que podem ir embora a qualquer momento, né? — Chanyeol murmurou uma afirmação e puxou Baekhyun para o seu peito.

— Baekhyun jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você de novo. 

Os olhos do Comensal encontraram o do melhor amigo. Ele sequer conseguia conter as lágrimas. 

— Baekkie… — Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé e Baekhyun lhe envolveu num abraço apertado. 

— Me prometa que se as coisas saírem do controle, você e Jongin sairão daqui. — Baekhyun segurou as bochechas de Kyungsoo com as duas mãos. — Me prometa, Doh Kyungsoo. 

— Eu prometo. — A ideia não lhe deixava contente, mas Baekhyun dificilmente se concentraria na missão se Kyungsoo não prometesse. 

Quando desceram a pequena escadaria, Jongin estava na sua base. Ele vestia uma roupa muito parecida a que estava quando se encontraram pela primeira vez no Ministério. Kyungsoo jamais entenderia o conceito dos Aurores de lutarem vestindo ternos, mas o colete azul marinho lhe caía muito, muito bem, então não podia reclamar.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se afastaram, dando privacidade ao casal. 

Kyungsoo sentiu os braços fortes de Jongin o puxarem contra o seu corpo.

— Foi aqui que tudo começou há algumas semanas. — O Auror murmurou enquanto olhava o topo da estátua de Dumbledore. Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça para encará-la e o sentimento de deja vu apoderou-se do seu coração. 

— Eu e minhas tendências suicidas. — Kyungsoo sorriu quando Jongin virou para encará-lo de novo. — Eu achei que você me mandaria à Azkaban. 

— Eu também, mas há algo que eu não te contei. — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas e Jongin respirou fundo. — Logo quando me formei em Hogwarts e estava em treinamento para me tornar um Auror, nós fomos apresentados aos artefatos mágicos do mundo bruxo. Um deles era o espelho de Ojesed. Ele está aqui, inclusive. — Jongin tomou fôlego para continuar. — Dizem que ele mostra o desejo oculto em nosso coração e alguns beiram a insanidade quando encaram o seu reflexo. Eu não tinha nada a perder e o fiz, escondido de Junmyeon. — Jongin riu soprado. — E eu vi o seu maldito reflexo, de mãos dadas comigo. Nós dois estávamos com o uniforme de nossas casas e eu me inclinei para te beijar. Lembro de ter ficado atormentado por muitas semanas, até criar a obsessão pelo seu caso. Eu queria te encontrar. — Jongin passou uma das mãos delicadamente pelo rosto do marido. — E quando você estava desmaiado numa das celas do Ministério, eu corri até o andar onde o maldito espelho estava, e me olhei de novo nele. Você estava lá, mas um pouco mais velho. Nos seus braços havia um montinho branco que eu presumo que era um bebê e meus braços estavam em torno de vocês dois. — Jongin respirou fundo. — Eu chorei. Junmyeon me encontrou e eu contei tudo. Ele me disse que o desejo oculto do meu coração era uma família e que somente você poderia me dar isso. Eu não constituiria uma família com você se te mandasse à Azkaban. 

Kyungsoo sorriu e Jongin selou os lábios suavemente.

— Oh, Jongin… — Kyungsoo estava com as bochechas coradas. 

— Quando tudo isso acabar, eu quero um casamento de verdade. Quero você com o meu sobrenome. Quero uma lua de mel inesquecível. Podemos comprar uma casa melhor e que abrigue os nossos filhos e que seja da maneira como você sempre quis. — Jongin encarou a expressão surpresa no rosto de Kyungsoo. — Eu estou me apaixonando por você, Kyungsoo. Talvez parte de mim sempre estivesse esse tempo inteiro, mas todos os dias meu sentimento por você aumenta cada vez mais. Você me aceita de novo para fazer tudo correto dessa vez?

Kyungsoo encarou o Auror. Os olhos de Jongin estavam marejados e sua respiração ofegante como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. 

— Eu aceito. — O sorriso que Jongin abriu era o favorito de Kyungsoo. Aquele que seus olhos quase fechavam.

Os lábios do Auror encontraram os seus num beijo apaixonado. Era diferente dos beijos afoitos que normalmente trocavam. O sentimento explícito ali era quase palpável. 

Kyungsoo ficou na ponta dos pés para aprofundar ainda mais o toque e Jongin o puxou um pouco mais, tirando os seus coturnos do chão. 

Quando se separaram para retomar o fôlego, o alarme do Ministério da Magia ecoou por todo o saguão. 

Estavam sob ataque.

— Pronto para chutar a bunda de uns Comensais? — Jongin entrelaçou os dedos aos de Kyungsoo, girando a sua varinha na mão livre.

— Sempre. — Kyungsoo puxou a própria varinha do bolso do sobretudo e sorriu travesso. 

— Eu lhe disse, Wong. Eles estavam esse tempo todo trabalhando com o Ministério da Magia. — A Comensal japonesa ralhou. Mesmo sob a máscara, os olhos que transbordavam ódio intercalavam entre Kyungsoo e Jongin.

Trinta Comensais estavam dispostos em fileiras atrás dos membros do Conselho. Dentre eles, alguns da mesma divisão de elite que Kyungsoo estava incluído. Apenas dois membros do Conselho estavam à frente do grupo. 

— E você acha que eu não sabia? É óbvio que sim. — Wong murmurou enquanto tirava a máscara do rosto. — Mas gostaria que meu filho Lucas me explicasse o que está acontecendo. 

Lucas deu um passo à frente, com a varinha em punho. 

— Já chega, pai. Você precisa se entregar ao Ministério. 

Wong, pai de Lucas, sorriu. Os cabelos brancos estavam perfeitamente alinhados. Ele estava estranhamente contente.

— Um traidor da China, vejam só. Apesar da Coreia continuar na frente com Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. — Wong coçou o queixo despreocupadamente enquanto os olhos avaliavam Kyungsoo dos pés à cabeça. 

— Onde está o representante da China? — Jongin perguntou. 

— Eu sou o representante da China, garoto tolo. — Wong retrucou. — Era tudo uma encenação. 

— E quem representa a Coreia? — Kyungsoo sentiu um calafrio descer por sua espinha quando uma figura de vestes escuras tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Wong. 

Quando o homem revelou seu rosto, Kyungsoo sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

Seungsoo.

— Oi, filho. — Seungsoo tinha uma aparência cansada. — Soube que você conheceu a família de Joohyun.

— Não fale o nome dela. — Kyungsoo grunhiu, apontando a varinha para o pai. 

— É decepcionante, filho. Eu pensei que você seria grande. Pensei que tomaria meu lugar no Conselho quando chegasse a hora. 

Jongin encarou o sogro. Kyungsoo de fato se assemelhava muito a ele, exceto pelos olhos. 

Os olhos eram de Joohyun. Agora havia uma foto da mulher sorrindo com o uniforme de Beauxbatons na sala do casal. Uma cortesia de Jiyong e Chaerin.

— O que você esperava, Seungsoo? Ele se casou com um Auror. — A Comensal japonesa finalmente tirou a sua máscara. Os lábios escarlate sorriam para Jongin. — Embora ele não seja de se jogar fora. É um desperdício, sim, mas o bom gosto do seu filho é inegável.

— Apesar que o pai também não é um grande exemplo. Kyungsoo é metade veela. — Wong cuspiu e Kyungsoo viu o pai se encolher minimamente. — Uma pena Kyungsoo tê-lo dedurado. Nós jamais saberíamos se dependesse de você.

— Ela me seduziu. — Seungsoo respondeu. Os olhos não deixavam os de filho um momento sequer.

— Um aluno de Mahoutokoro envolvido com uma aberração. Entendo porque você se escondeu entre as linhas do tempo. — A Comensal japonesa desdenhou. — Isso sujaria nosso histórico.

Kyungsoo ergueu o punho com a varinha, mas Sehun o segurou por trás.

— Estamos dando a chance de se entregarem pacificamente. 

Wong correu os olhos pelo grupo que acompanhava Kyungsoo. 

— Vocês estão em desvantagem. — Observou.

— Eles não vieram sozinhos. — Uma voz falou da escuridão atrás dos Comensais. 

Junmyeon estava com um grupo de Aurores. Kyungsoo não conseguiu contar, mas entre os rostos desconhecidos, dois deles se destacavam: Taemin e Yixing. O grupo encurralou os Comensais. 

— Que gentileza a sua, Kyungsoo, em trazer o próprio Ministro sul-coreano e suas marionetes para serem esmagadas. — A Comensal japonesa vibrou com a varinha em punho. — Vocês precisarão de mais para nos deter.

Um silvo animalesco ecoou por todo o salão.

— Quem aí gosta de carne na brasa? — A voz de Jiyong pode ser ouvida da escuridão, no largo corredor à esquerda. 

Um par de olhos amarelos apareceu. Quando as luzes acenderam, Kyungsoo ofegou. Jiyong estava em cima de um dragão vermelho. Ele parecia um filhote, embora tivesse o tamanho de um ônibus.

Chaerin, Yeri e Seulgi estavam à frente do dragão.

— Um dragão! — Baekhyun exclamou maravilhado. 

— Belinha veio de muito longe e está com fome. — Como se entendesse o que Jiyong dissera, o dragão soltou fumaça pelo nariz. 

Agora definitivamente encurralados.

— Vocês vão se entregar pacificamente ou teremos que resolver de outra forma? — Junmyeon perguntou. 

Kyungsoo observou o rosto de Wong. Uma veia de irritação estava saltada em sua testa.

— Eu prefiro morrer do que ir para Azkaban. — A Comensal japonesa respondeu. O movimento foi muito rápido. Quando os olhos de Kyungsoo captaram o giro da varinha, o feitiço já havia sido rebatido por Minseok, com um estrondo.

— Azkaban é pouco perto do que vocês merecem pelo que fizeram ao meu Jongdae. — Minseok agora estava à frente do grupo.

— Minseok, não! — Junmyeon gritou.

— Jongdae foi o que nós torturamos? — A Comensal perguntou enquanto afastava os fios dos lábios vermelhos. — Nós nos divertimos. Ele era bem resistente e gritava por você, Minseok. Onde você estava enquanto ele precisava de você? 

— Cale a boca! — Minseok disse entredentes.

— Vocês estavam planejando adotar um bebê. Ele nos contou. Ele nos implorou para deixá-lo ir, Minseok. — Kyungsoo viu os ombros do Auror caírem em dor.

Kyungsoo olhou para Jiyong. Os olhos do Dragnólogo brilharam quando ele estalou os dedos duas vezes e deu uma cambalhota no ar, aterrissando ao lado de Chaerin.

Belinha abriu a boca e uma labareda de fogo atingiu o corpo da Comensal japonesa. O cheiro da carne queimada fez o estômago de Kyungsoo embrulhar.

Jongin puxou Kyungsoo e Minseok bruscamente para trás quando a temperatura aumentou. 

O corpo da Comensal queimava caído no chão.

— Como eu disse, carne na brasa. — Belinha foi atingida por um feitiço que apenas ricocheteou em sua carcaça. — Cara, eu não teria feito isso se fosse você. — O dragão avançou sob o Comensais da divisão de Apanhadores e, com um só movimento, abocanhou dois deles. Kyungsoo estremeceu quando Belinha mastigou e sangue começou a jorrar pelas laterais de sua boca. — Está sujando o chão do Ministério, menina. 

Kyungsoo ouviu Baekhyun com ânsia de vômito. 

— O dragão comeu três Comensais vivos! — Baekhyun gemeu quando o corpo se contorceu para vomitar.

Dragões estavam no topo da lista de criaturas mágicas perigosas. Eram raros os tipos que obedeciam minimamente aos seus Dragnólogos. Belinha era um desses.

Os Comensais afastaram-se em horror e somente Wong e Seungsoo permaneceram estáticos.

Belinha soltou mais um silvo querendo atacá-los.

—Seungsoo, você ainda pode se entregar pacificamente. — Junmyeon interviu mais uma vez. — Meu piso está manchado de sangue e queimado. Isso não me deixa contente.

— Eu acho que não. — O pai de Kyungsoo sorriu. — _Avada Kedrava!_ — Seungsoo apontou a varinha para Kyungsoo. O movimento foi tão rápido que Jongin sequer teve tempo de avançar.

Seulgi lançou-se na sua frente. A varinha explodiu quando tentou repelir o feitiço e ele lhe atingira em cheio no peito. 

Kyungsoo gritou quando o corpo da mulher caiu em seus braços. O peso e o impacto o forçou a cair sentado. 

Os olhos de Seulgi estavam vidrados e sem vida. 

Kyungsoo sentiu lágrimas turvarem sua visão enquanto tirava o cabelo vermelho do rosto da mulher.

Em uma das mãos, Seulgi segurava a sua varinha, rachada pela Maldição Imperdoável, e na outra a varinha de Joohyun, sua mãe. 

Kyungsoo pegou a varinha de sua mãe e deitou cuidadosamente o corpo de Seulgi no chão, fechando os seus olhos. Quando colocou-se de pé, Jongin viu de novo o olhar que lhe revirava as entranhas.

Às vezes Kyungsoo parecia de fato um Comensal da Morte.

— Uma morte por uma morte. É justo. — Seungsoo murmurou e Kyungsoo apontou a varinha para o pai. 

— Seungsoo é meu. — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto se aproximava do pai. O primeiro feitiço lançado pela varinha de Kyungsoo foi rebatido com maestria. — Isso é pela mamãe, seu filho da puta. 

O segundo feitiço o pegou. Era um _Priori Incantatem._

Quando as duas varinhas se conectaram, todas as luzes do saguão apagaram. 

A partir da conexão das varinhas, pequenos raios ricocheteavam nas paredes do Ministério, rachando-as. Tanto os Comensais, quanto os Aurores, se afastaram para não serem atingidos. 

Wong tentou rastejar até uma lareira, mas Taemin o imobilizou no chão. Os outros Comensais foram pegos pelos Aurores antes de fugirem.

Kyungsoo sentia todo o seu corpo vibrar. De repente, pequenas silhuetas fantasmagóricas saltaram da conexão das varinhas.

Seulgi e Joohyun estavam ao seu lado, sorrindo.

— Mamãe. — Kyungsoo ofegou.

Joohyun estava de mãos dadas com Seulgi.

 _Aguente um pouco mais, querido. Eu sei que é difícil_.

Kyungsoo viu mais duas silhuetas saltarem da conexão. Uma mulher com os mesmos olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin estava sorrindo para si. O homem ao seu lado tinha o mesmo tom de pele do marido. Eram os pais de Jongin.

— Jongin! — Kyungsoo gritou sob o som da conexão das varinhas e o marido aproximou-se com o braço sob os olhos pela intensidade da luz emitida pelas varinhas.

Quando os olhos encontraram os dos pais, Jongin sentiu suas pernas amolecerem. 

— O Priori Incantatem mantém duas varinhas de um mesmo núcleo conectadas e obriga a varinha atacada a expelir os feitiços lançados. Se houverem Maldições da Morte, a alma dos que foram mortos aparecem. — Chanyeol murmurou para Baekhyun escondidos sob uma das lareiras nas extremidades. — É por isso que eles estão vendo os seus pais. É como se o portal do mundo dos mortos tivesse sido aberto.

Baekhyun espiou e viu Seungsoo, o pai de Kyungsoo, com um dos joelhos apoiados no chão. Ele segurava a varinha com as duas mãos.

— Seungsoo vai romper a conexão. Ele não aguentará por muito tempo. 

Sehun espiou sob a enorme asa do dragão. Belinha formava uma barreira de contenção com as asas abertas, cobrindo o corpo dos Aurores com o seu. 

— Quando Kyungsoo romper a conexão, vamos atacar. 

— Qual o protocolo, Sehun? — Minseok perguntou. 

— Código 48. Ataquem para matar.

— Mas o Ministério- — Junmyeon foi interrompido por um leve selar de Yixing.

— Foda-se o Ministério, Jun. 

O Ministro da Magia encarou estupefato os olhos do marido. Yixing raramente falava palavrões. 

— Finalmente! — Sehun revirou os olhos. Junmyeon finalmente pareceu entender.

 _Você precisa romper a conexão, Kyungsoo. Sua varinha não vai aguentar._ Seulgi murmurou.

 _Assim que Kyungsoo romper a conexão, você ataca, Nini,_ seu pai orientou com um sorriso nos lábios. _Deixe as questões do mundo dos mortos para depois. Ainda há muito o que viver_. 

Kyungsoo sentiu a varinha ranger e soube que era a hora de romper a conexão.

— No dois, amor. — Jongin assentiu e empunhou sua própria varinha. — Um. — Kyungsoo ergueu o punho acima da cabeça. — Dois. — Puxou a varinha e a conexão se rompeu, ricocheteando com força contra a parede. Com o solavanco, Kyungsoo gemeu e sentiu que o ombro foi deslocado.

Jongin desarmou o pai de Kyungsoo rapidamente. Seungsoo estava de joelhos quando as luzes se acenderam. Ele parecia pálido e suado. 

— Misericórdia, filho. — Seungsoo murmurou. Kyungsoo encarou os olhos do pai. — Meu último e único pedido como pai é que tenha misericórdia. 

Kyungsoo segurava o ombro caído com uma das mãos enquanto encarava o pai com desdém.

Seulgi foi morta porque lançou-se na frente da Maldição Imperdoável que o pai lançara. Poderia ser Kyungsoo agora do outro lado da conexão, ou até mesmo Jongin.

O mesmo pai que o mantivera sob a Maldição Imperius por anos e sequer interviu.

O pai que torturou e manteve sua mãe sob cárcere todos esses anos.

O pai que assassinou sua mãe na sua frente e lhe roubou o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Seungsoo foi tudo, menos pai. 

— Eu sinto muito, Seungsoo, mas eu nunca tive um pai. — Kyungsoo sorriu dolorido quando apontou a varinha de sua mãe para Seungsoo com o braço do ombro machucado. — _Avada Kedrava_. — A varinha tremeluziu e seu brilho perolado foi a última coisa que Seungsoo viu antes que o último sopro de vida deixasse o seu corpo. 

Finalmente. Seungsoo estava morto.

— Agora é sua vez, Wong. — Jongin empunhou a varinha na direção do velho. Os demais Comensais estavam cercados e rendidos por Belinha e os Aurores. 

Sehun e Minseok seguraram cada qual um braço, forçando o velho a ficar de joelhos. Ele havia se rendido. 

— Você sabe que eu não vou para Azkaban se entregar informações adicionais, Kim Jongin. E você sabe que o círculo se estende por toda a Ásia. Não somente pela Coreia, China e Japão.

Jongin sorriu e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, equiparando-se à altura do velho. 

— Mas que lhe disse que você sairá com vida daqui esta noite? 

O velho empalideceu. 

— Você não pode fazer isso. É apenas um Auror. 

Jongin ficou de pé e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria.

— E quem foi que disse que isso está ligado com a minha posição no Ministério? Vou refrescar a sua memória. — Jongin puxou os cabelos violentamente para trás. — 15 de Outubro de 98. Vocês assassinaram meus pais e queimaram a minha casa. — Wong fez uma careta quando Jiyong puxou o seu cabelo para trás, forçando-o a olhar para Jongin. 

— Eu sempre soube que você levava jeito para a Arte das Trevas, Jongin. Bastou um empurrãozinho para fomentar o seu ódio durante todos esses anos. Você teria ido mais longe do que Kyungsoo chegou. E melhor, por livre e espontânea vontade. — Wong sorria. — Você a sente agora mesmo, não é? A escuridão no fundo do seu coração. O ódio.

Wong estava jogando verde, mas Jongin mentiria se dissesse que nunca se sentiu assim. Este era um dos sentimentos que escondeu embaixo do tapete. 

Um dos quais ele tinha pavor.

— Existe um ditado popular trouxa que diz "Com ferro fere e com ferro será ferido". — Jongin guardou a varinha no bolso. — Jiyong, a Belinha faria as honras?

— É pra já, cunha. — Jiyong assoviou e o dragão aproximou-se. O chão tremia a cada passo. O Dragnólogo chutou as costas de Wong quando Sehun e Minseok soltaram os seus braços. Quando ele rolou para ficar deitado de costas, Belinha estava acima do Comensal com a enorme boca cheia de dentes afiados estrategicamente aberta. Quando ela rosnou, Jongin sentiu o braço ser envolvido por Kyungsoo. 

— Isso vai doer. — Kyungsoo deu um sorriso cansado.

— É pouco perto do que ele merece. — Jongin viu quando as labaredas de fogo que saíam da garganta de Belinha atingiram o corpo e o chão. A temperatura aumentou como quando você ficamos próximos a uma fogueira. 

— Por Merlim, vai chamuscar o piso! — Junmyeon gemeu e Jongin deu um sorriso quando viu que Wong foi reduzido a cinzas.

O círculo tinha sido destruído.

— Acabou? — Kyungsoo perguntou horas depois, agora com o ombro enfaixado por Luhan. 

Estavam sentados no saguão do Ministério da Magia sul-coreano. O local estava cheio de Aurores do Ministério Britânico. Houve uma comoção quando alguns dos Aurores pediram autógrafos a Chanyeol, e quando um dos netos de Harry Potter chegou. 

— Parece que sim. — Baekhyun murmurou enquanto observava Jongin e Junmyeon darem entrevista ao Profeta Diário. — Qual a sensação de não ser mais um Comensal da Morte? 

Kyungsoo suspirou. O olhar de Jongin pousou em si e, pela quarta vez na última hora, o Auror murmurou um "só mais um pouquinho". 

— Não é como se eu tivesse me considerado um. — Deu de ombros. Baekhyun apoiou a cabeça em seu braço e o puxou para si. 

— Sabe, eu sempre soube que você e Jongin acabariam juntos. — Baekhyun deu um risinho. — Ou juntos como um casal, ou na mesma cova. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, mas sabia que em algum momento as chances foram altas. — Mas sabe, essa noite me mostrou que ele te ama muito. 

— Ele nunca me disse isso com todas as letras. 

Baekhyun apertou o braço bom de Kyungsoo. 

— É por isso que vocês demoraram uma eternidade! O amor mora nos detalhes, não só nas palavras. — Kyungsoo encarou as bochechas sardentas do melhor amigo.

— Você virou uma espécie de guru do amor agora? 

Baekhyun gargalhou, atraindo a atenção de alguns dos Aurores.

— Imagine quando contarmos isso aos nossos filhos! — Baekhyun estava eufórico. — Meu melhor amigo é uma versão pequena e coreana do Harry Potter!

— Eu acho que seria bom Luhan te examinar também. Talvez em algum momento você tenha batido a cabeça e alguns parafusos foram soltos. — Kyungsoo tentou em vão esconder o sorriso. 

Os dois estavam trocando beliscões quando Jongin se aproximou sorrateiramente. 

Kyungsoo grunhiu quando ganhou um beliscão no mamilo e Jongin sentou no degrau abaixo do marido, entre as suas pernas.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou.

— Interrompi algo? — Jongin perguntou inocentemente. Seu rosto ainda estava sujo de fuligem, como se fosse um lembrete do que acontecera.

— Estávamos discutindo sobre como Kyungsoo é ranzinza. Você precisa colocar um bebê na barriguinha dele! 

— O quê? Gravidez masculina? É possível, Lu? — Sehun puxou Luhan, o agora oficialmente declarado como seu namorado, para os seus braços. 

— Que eu saiba não. — O Medibruxo deu de ombros. 

— Kyungsoo estaria na segunda gestação se fosse possível. — Jongin murmurou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e Kyungsoo o beliscou.

— Três bebês, amor, porque você também estaria grávido, — Sehun arfou em surpresa quando as bochechas de Jongin ficaram vermelhinhas. 

— O que eu perdi? — Chanyeol perguntou ao chegar com Junmyeon, Yixing, Lucas e Minseok. 

— Kyungsoo estava nos contando como eles invertem as posições. Poderíamos tentar também, Channie. — Baekhyun piscou inocentemente para Chanyeol.

— Sem chance. Eu fico sentado numa vassoura o dia inteiro. 

— Olha aí, você já está acostumado a levar pau! — Sehun riu tão alto que Junmyeon teve que ralhar com todos eles. 

— É uma pena que Jiyong teve que sair às pressas com a Belinha antes da chegada dos Britânicos. Ele ia adorar esse assunto. — Jongin ainda estava rindo enquanto secava as laterais dos olhos. 

— Por quê? Ele gosta de levar pau? — Luhan perguntou.

— Por Merlim, estamos de volta ao quarto ano? — Minseok resmungou, mas Kyungsoo conseguiu ver o vislumbre de um sorriso em seus lábios. 

— E quanto aos outros Comensais? — Baekhyun perguntou para Junmyeon. O Ministro da Magia tinha uma aparência tão cansada que Kyungsoo sentiu-se momentaneamente mal.

— Levados à Azkaban. Nós informamos sobre a atividade do círculo na Ásia e agora cabe ao Ministério Britânico investigar. Nós seguimos monitorando a Coreia do Sul. — Junmyeon deu um sorriso cansado. — Recomendo que todos descansem agora. Amanhã será um dia difícil. 

Kyungsoo assentiu com um suspiro.

Amanhã seria o enterro de Seulgi.

💀

Kyungsoo nunca participou de um enterro de um bruxo, embora já tivesse lido sobre.

O caixão de Seulgi era dourado e parecia reluzir sob o pôr do sol. A bandeira de Beauxbatons cobria parte dele, enquanto muitos estudantes, e até mesmo a diretora, choravam silenciosamente nas cadeiras dispostas em fileiras.

Kyungsoo soube tardiamente que Seulgi lecionava Poções em Beauxbatons.

Jongin estava ao seu lado, assim como os demais Aurores. Todos estavam inteiramente de preto. 

Jiyong e a família de Joohyun, sua mãe, estavam na fileira atrás de si. Kyungsoo podia ouvir Joy e Moonkyu fungando e pensou em como haviam recebido a notícia, uma vez que não participaram da batalha.

Todos sabiam que Seulgi havia se sacrificado por Kyungsoo.

Podia até mesmo sentir olhares em suas costas neste instante. 

Quando Olímpia, a diretora meio giganta de Beauxbatons tomou a frente, Kyungsoo notou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ela levou a ponta da varinha ao pescoço para que sua voz ecoasse perfeitamente pelo jardim da escola.

— Kang Seulgi foi uma de nossas melhores alunas. Uma de nossas melhores professoras. — O inglês com sotaque francês estava ainda mais enrolado por conta do choro. — É uma pena que tenhamos que nos despedir tão cedo. Dizem que a nossa vida começa verdadeiramente a partir dos 40 anos e Seulgi estava na flor da idade. O que nos consola é que ela partiu de forma honrosa, como uma estudante de Beauxbatons, e agora está num lugar melhor, ao lado daquela que sempre amou. — Kyungsoo sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua bochecha. Jongin o puxou para um abraço lateral, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. — Por favor, ergam suas varinhas para nossa valente Seulgi! 

Dezenas de varinhas foram levantadas em direção ao céu alaranjado de Beauxbatons. 

Kyungsoo desejou que Seulgi pudesse ver onde quer que estivesse.

Kyungsoo não pôde ajudar a carregar o caixão de Seulgi porque Jongin insistiu que não era uma boa ideia com um dos braços imobilizados por conta do ombro machucado. 

O rapaz caminhou logo atrás, com o vento erguendo o paletó preto perfeitamente alinhado, segurando um buquê de flores nos braços. 

Seulgi foi enterrada no cemitério dentro da propriedade de Beauxbatons. O castelo reluzia e era ainda mais impressionante sob o pôr do sol. Quando a última pá de terra foi jogada, Kyungsoo ajoelhou-se na grama fofinha para depositar o buquê. 

A lápide levava a logo de Beauxbatons e informava que ali descansavam Kang Seulgi e Bae Joohyun. O de sua mãe era simbólico, uma vez que seu corpo nunca fora encontrado.

— Dumbledore dizia que a morte é apenas mais uma aventura. Depois do que vi no Priori Incantatem, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso. — Jongin estendeu a mão para Kyungsoo. — Eles estão olhando por nós. 

Kyungsoo entrelaçou seus dedos aos do marido e puseram-se a caminhar, seguindo o fluxo de pessoas, para fora das propriedades mágicas de Beauxbatons. 

— Nós vamos manter contato, né? — Chaerin perguntou pela enésima vez enquanto Kyungsoo bebericava uma xícara de chá. 

— Com certeza. Eu preciso de ajuda pra organizar o casamento. — Chaerin deu gritinhos eufóricos e todos olharam curiosos para Jongin.

— Vocês já não são casados? — Sehun perguntou.

— Sim, mas queremos um casamento maior. Com convidados, decoração, essas coisas. — Jongin sorriu. — Vou aproveitar minha licença premium para sairmos em lua de mel, comprarmos uma casa, adotarmos umas crianças… — Kyungsoo engasgou com o chá.

— Temos um casamento pra organizar! — Baekhyun e Chaerin estavam eufóricos e Kyungsoo não conseguiu conter o sorriso em seus lábios. 

— Cara, você e o seu bolso estão fodidos. É o Baekhyun! — Chanyeol deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Jongin.

— E a Chaerin. — Jiyong deu mais dois. — Já pode fazer um empréstimo no Gringotes.

Jongin observou o sorriso em formato de coração nos lábios do marido. Kyungsoo estava feliz enquanto ouvia atentamente a discussão de Baekhyun e Chaerin.

Como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, os olhos do menor encontraram os de Jongin. Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos e o Auror se sentiu como quando estava em Hogwarts.

Fodidamente apaixonado.

— Eu pago o preço que for. — Jongin sorriu feito um idiota quando Kyungsoo desviou o olhar envergonhado. — Eu pago todo o dinheiro mundo do bruxo. 

Cada moeda de ouro valia a pena por Kyungsoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muitos lencinhos aí? 💟


	9. Felizes para Sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Kyungsoo e Jongin casaram-se pela segunda vez numa ensolarada quarta-feira, sob uma grandiosa tenda armada no jardim do chalé. 

A decoração organizada por Chaerin e Baekhyun era intercalada entre dourado, representando a Grifinória, e prata, representando a Sonserina.

Kyungsoo oficialmente deixara o sobrenome Doh, de Seungsoo, para trás, e aderiu ao Kim, de Jongin.

— Kim Kyungsoo. Eu gosto como soa. — Jongin murmurou contra o ouvido do menor, lhe causando arrepios. 

Os fios do Auror agora estavam pretos como os de Kyungsoo. Na véspera do casamento, Kyungsoo o ajudou a pintá-lo. Jongin insistira que em breve seria pai e gostaria de passar uma boa imagem aos futuros pretendentes de seus filhos.

Kyungsoo omitiu a observação de que adotariam um bebê, e não um adolescente, porque seu coração estava batendo depressa demais no peito pela declaração. 

— Eu também gosto de como soa, senhor Kim. — Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu sua cintura ser pega com força pelos braços fortes do marido. Os lábios se encontraram com fervor quando o bruxo casamenteiro do Ministério, que era o mesmo da primeira vez, murmurou o famoso "pode beijar o noivo". 

Os dois só se separaram quando Jongin, com as mãos na bunda de Kyungsoo, foi atingido na cabeça por Sehun com a caixinha que estavam anteriormente as alianças.

— Hoje acaba a sua abstinência sexual? — Jongin ronronou no ouvido de Kyungsoo. O menor tinha inventado de ficarem uma semana sem sexo até o casamento e o Auror estava subindo pelas paredes.

Tipo… Literalmente.

Nem uma punhetinha era permitida.

— Sim. Eu quero mostrar minha surpresa pra você. — As bochechas de Kyungsoo tinham um tom rosado e Jongin tremeu em expectativa.

— Onde está essa surpresa? — Jongin perguntou ansioso. Kyungsoo limitou-se a sorrir angelicalmente. 

— Atualmente enfiada na minha bunda. — Jongin ofegou. 

Puta merda.

— Certeza que não podemos dar uma escapadinha tipo agora? — Jongin perguntou insistente enquanto posavam para as fotos.

— Quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você, não quero ser interrompido. — Kyungsoo sorriu docemente para a foto enquanto abraçava Jongin pela cintura, tomando cuidado para não amassar o terno caro.

Pelo menos não por enquanto.

As costas de Kyungsoo foram prensadas com força contra a porta de madeira maciça do chalé.

A festa durou até o anoitecer e mais do que o esperado.

A boca de Jongin estava desesperada pelo pescoço de Kyungsoo, mordiscando e chupando todo e qualquer pedaço de pele exposta.

Os dois estavam altos pelo álcool, sim, mas principalmente pela tal erva afrodisíaca que Jiyong presenteou o casal. Baekhyun teve a brilhante ideia de dissolver uma folha numa taça de vinho e passar de boca em boca para todos os convidados.

E os maiores goles obviamente vieram do casal.

— Quarto. — Kyungsoo gemeu quando Jongin mordeu seu mamilo sob o tecido caro da camisa social. O Auror aparatou com Kyungsoo no colo e o jogou na cama. — Espera. Vira de costas.

Jongin obedeceu e Kyungsoo desceu da cama para chutar os sapatos e tirar todo o terno. 

Não soube dizer se tremeu pelo contato do ar frio com a pele ou se foi por expectativa à reação de Jongin. 

— Baekhyun que insistiu para que eu usasse algo diferente do habitual. — Jongin olhou sob o ombro e Kyungsoo estava ajoelhado de costas na cama. — Pode virar. — Quando Jongin virou totalmente o corpo, a imagem em sua cama era digna de suas fantasias sexuais com Kyungsoo durante a adolescência. 

Kyungsoo estava sentado sob as pernas com a bunda estrategicamente posicionada. As costas estavam bem esticadas, salientando a curva generosa do seu traseiro. A pele branca estava estava revestida por uma cueca de renda vermelha. 

— Senhor Kim, acho que você planeja me matar antes dos 30. — Jongin gemeu quando acariciou o pau duro por cima da calça.

— Ninguém morre de tesão, senhor Kim. — Kyungsoo murmurou sob o ombro. Os fios que estavam elegantemente puxados para trás agora caíam sob a testa. — A surpresa ainda não acabou. — Kyungsoo levou as duas mãos à cueca e a abaixou até o meio da bunda, revelando um plug anal com um pomponzinho também vermelho. — Desde antes de dizer sim, eu já estava preparado para você. 

Jongin retirou a camisa às pressas, chutando os sapatos e descendo a calça e a cueca de uma vez só. 

— Não espere que eu seja carinhoso. — Jongin grunhiu enquanto Kyungsoo se esticou para pegar o tubo de lubrificante na gavetinha ao lado do seu travesseiro.

— E quem disse que eu quero que seja? — Jongin subiu na cama e ficou atrás de Kyungsoo. O menor lhe entregou o tubo de lubrificante e se apoiou na cama de modo que ficasse de quatro e com as pernas bem fechadas porque a calcinha limitava seus movimentos. 

— É uma pena ter que remover isso de você. — Com uma mão Jongin lubricava o pau e com a outra girava o plugzinho em Kyungsoo. 

— Por favor, Jongin. — Kyungsoo gemeu sensível sob o toque rude de Jongin. Nas outras rodadas teriam a chance de fazer amor, mas agora Kyungsoo apenas queria foder.

— Diga o que você quer. — Jongin gemeu quando a mão passou a estimular a sua glande. 

— Seu pau. Dentro de mim. — Kyungsoo ofegou quando o marido puxou o plug de dentro de si. A entradinha estava avermelhada pelo constante atrito durante todo o dia.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — Jongin passou o lubrificante dos dedos em volta das preguinhas e entrou de uma vez em Kyungsoo, ganhando um grito em resposta. Pela limitação da calcinha e as pernas bem fechadas, Kyungsoo parecia estranhamente mais apertado. — Você é sempre tão gostoso. — Jongin grunhiu ao sentir Kyungsoo apertá-lo com firmeza enquanto o seu quadril batia forte. 

— Eu sei que você consegue ir mais forte que isso, Jonginnie. — Kyungsoo arfou quando sentiu Jongin rasgar a calcinha e jogá-la contra o travesseiro. Suas pernas foram separadas e a bunda segurada com as duas mãos. Estava todo exposto e sentia as bolas de Jongin baterem com força na sua bunda. — Isso. Eu gosto assim. 

— Você é uma vadia gulosa, senhor Kim. — Jongin gemeu pela profundidade atingida e a forma como Kyungsoo gritava o seu nome. O barulho das peles se chocando provavelmente podia ser ouvido pela casa toda. Quando atingiu a próstata, Kyungsoo choramingou abaixo de si.

— A sua vadia gulosa, senhor Kim. — Kyungsoo olhou-o sob o ombro. Os olhos de Jongin eram ferozes enquanto ele o fodia sem cessar o ritmo das estocadas. — Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo. — Kyungsoo fechou os olhos com força quando Jongin passou a se concentrar unicamente em acertar sua próstata. — Jongin!

— Venha pra mim, amor. Eu estou quase lá. — Kyungsoo sentiu a bunda ser apertada com mais força enquanto atingia o seu orgasmo com um grito, apertando-se ainda mais em torno do pau de Jongin, enquanto o Auror gozava com um grunhido. 

Kyungsoo caiu na cama e gemeu ao sentir o seu esperma em contato com a barriga. Jongin se jogou contra os travesseiros enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. A calcinha vermelha jazia rasgada em cima do travesseiro do menor.

Os olhos vagaram para o corpo de Jongin, gloriosamente nu. O Auror estava suado e ofegante, mas um pequeno sorriso adornava seus lábios rosados. 

Ele era seu. 

Inteiramente seu.

Kyungsoo mordeu os lábios ao pensar na sorte que tinha.

— Me dê mais dez minutos. — Jongin suspirou. — Ou venha por cima. — Kyungsoo abriu a boca em surpresa e o marido lhe deu um sorriso sapeca. — Você está com a sua carinha de quando quer trepar, senhor Kim. 

Kyungsoo engatinhou na cama e posicionou-se acima de Jongin. 

— Você me conhece tão bem. —Kyungsoo abocanhou um dos mamilos de Jongin, o Auror gemeu manhoso. — Eu amo essa dualidade. 

Jongin segurou o rosto de Kyungsoo com as duas mãos. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos nublados pelo desejo.

— Eu amo você. — Jongin sussurrou. — Eu amo você com todo o meu coração. 

Kyungsoo congelou no lugar. Jongin havia dito com todas as letras. 

Finalmente.

— Eu te amo desde Hogwarts, Kim Jongin. — Kyungsoo confessou. Jongin sentiu o seu próprio coração falhar uma batida.

— E ainda ama mesmo depois de todo esse tempo? 

Kyungsoo sorriu. E lá estava o sorriso de coração.

— Sempre. — Segredou, levando o dedo à entrada de Jongin enquanto pegava o lubrificante com a outra mão. O Auror jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos em deleite. — E pra sempre. 

💀

— Você está nervoso. — Jongin observou o rosto do marido. — Nós podemos esperar um pouco mais. 

Kyungsoo encarou o rosto bronzeado do marido. Mesmo depois de dois meses da lua de mel em Porto de Galinhas, no nordeste do Brasil, desfrutando do sol, da maresia e da hospitalidade do povo brasileiro, Jongin ainda estava bronzeado. 

Curiosamente, não haviam pego tanto sol assim, já que mutuamente concordaram que precisavam transar em todas as superfícies possíveis e não possíveis da casa alugada. 

Pensou na casa grande em Godric's Hollow que haviam comprado com três quartos adicionais, além da suíte do casal, para que pudessem tomar o primeiro passo e os que viriam a seguir.

Um deles estava decorado em tons neutros e esperando por seu novo morador.

— Como vamos saber que é ele? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto roía a unha. A Conselheira Tutelar sorriu enquanto abria a porta para um enorme playground no centro de um jardim, dentro do próprio orfanato. Dezenas de crianças brincavam ali. Todas órfãs graças aos Comensais do círculo.

— Vocês vão sentir. Deem uma boa olhada em volta. — Kyungsoo assentiu enquanto Jongin entrelaçava os dedos aos seus. 

Meia hora depois, e depois de intaragir com todas as crianças do local, Kyungsoo tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Eu não senti nada, Jongin. E se eu não puder sentir por que não serei um bom pai? — Jongin secou as lágrimas das bochechas de Kyungsoo. 

— Então começaremos por um cachorro ou um gato. Temos tempo, meu amor. — Kyungsoo assentiu quando um choro angustiado chamou sua atenção. Um bebê gorduchinho e de cabelos pretos estava no colo de uma das funcionárias. Ela tentava acalmá-lo, mas o garoto continuava a chorar de forma estridente.

Kyungsoo se desvencilhou de Jongin e aproximou-se do garoto. 

— O senhor não vai querer essa criança, senhor. Mesmo tão novo, ele já tem problemas comportamentais que o fizeram ser devolvido duas vezes. — Jongin alcançou Kyungsoo que já estendia os braços para pegar o pequeno bebê gorduchinho no colo.

Ele havia sido rejeitado.

— Me dê ele, por favor. — A funcionária assentiu a contragosto e lhe entregou a criança. Ele parou de chorar assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Kyungsoo.

E então ele sentiu como se seu mundo tivesse parado. 

Um calor se apoderou do coração enquanto observava os olhos ainda úmidos de lágrimas.

Era ele.

— Mama! — O bebê bateu as mãozinhas gorduchinhas enquanto olhava para Kyungsoo com um sorriso sem dentinhos. — Papa! — O garoto estendeu uma das mãozinhas para Jongin, que já sentia as bochechas ficarem úmidas enquanto puxava Kyungsoo e o bebê para os seus braços.

— Jongin… — Kyungsoo fungou. O Auror depositou um beijo nas duas cabeças. 

— Eu sei, meu amor. É ele. — Jongin afagou a bochechinha do bebê que parecia alheio ao mundo enquanto brincava com os botões da camisa de linho que Kyungsoo vestia. — Como é o nome dele? — Jongin perguntou à funcionária que assistia o momento estupefata.

— Jaemin. Na Jaemin. — Ela respondeu. O garotinho segurou Kyungsoo e Jongin com as mãozinhas. Ele provavelmente tinha algo entre um e dois anos de idade.

— Nós vamos adotá-lo. — Kyungsoo avisou, sem olhar para a funcionária. 

— É estranho como ele possui alguns dos nossos traços. — Jongin riu enquanto a criança estendia os bracinhos pedindo o seu colo. — Jaeminnie, eu sou Kim Jongin, seu papai. E esse é Kim Kyungsoo, seu… — O garotinho virou a cabecinha para encarar Kyungsoo com um sorrisinho. 

— Mama! — O garotinho riu quando Jongin explodiu numa gargalhada alta. Ao ver o olhar de Kyungsoo, os dois pararam. 

— Acho que ele quer leite. — Kyungsoo retrucou. 

— Conforme for crescendo, nós o ensinamos a chamá-lo de papai também. — Kyungsoo assentiu, abraçando sua família.

— Espere só até ver o quanto de brinquedos nós compramos pra você, Jaemin! — Kyungsoo beijou a testinha do menino. — Foi difícil manter seu pai longe deles. — Jongin fez um beicinho e Kyungsoo inclinou-se para depositar um leve selar.

Tinha uma família agora. E como se fosse ontem, a voz de Jongin ecoou em sua cabeça.

 _Quebre o ciclo, Kyungsoo._

— Vamos assinar a documentação e aí vamos pra casa. — Jongin murmurou. Kyungsoo sorriu enquanto o Auror o segurava por uma mão, carregando o filho do casal no outro braço. 

Kim Jaemin. 

Jongin havia quebrado o ciclo e virado uma nova página para os Kim, dando-se a chance de ter aquilo que fora retirado de si, dando a chance a Jaemin de ter uma infância feliz que ele e Kyungsoo não tiveram.

Uma família. 

Kyungsoo e Jongin agora tinham uma família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me digam se vocês esperavam por isso e eu digo se fiquei chocada ou não.


	10. Epílogo: Hogwarts é o meu Lar.

Plataforma 9 ¾, 2031.

  
  


— Ei, Jaemin! — Jisung, o filho dos Park, estava correndo em sua direção. — Onde estão seus pais? — O garoto de cabelo cor de rosa perguntou. 

Jisung era quase um ano mais velho que Jaemin. Enquanto este seria o seu primeiro ano, o melhor amigo já estava começando o seu segundo.

— Eles não puderam vir. — Jaemin passou as mãos pelos fios loiros. Jisung ocasionalmente cumprimentava um estudante e outro. Ele era muito popular porque seu pai, Park Chanyeol, era um famoso jogador de Quadribol.

— Você acha que vai ficar em qual casa? — Jaemin olhou para o emblema da Grifinória no uniforme de Jisung e lembrou-se da pequena discussão que seus pais tiveram enquanto compravam o seu material no Beco Diagonal. 

— Honestamente? Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa. — Jaemin deu de ombros. — Meus pais estão apostando e eu não quero ser motivo de desavença. 

Jisung assentiu e quando ouviram o apito do Expresso de Hogwarts, puxou Jaemin pela mão em direção à locomotiva. 

Jaemin talvez fosse o aluno do primeiro ano que estivesse menos surpreso com o castelo. Não que não achasse Hogwarts impressionante, longe disso, mas já estivera tantas vezes ali que não era mais uma novidade.

Jisung estava ao seu lado tagarelando sobre como Jaemin precisava fazer o teste para o time de Quadribol da sua casa quando chegaram ao grande salão comunal. 

Alguns alunos já estavam sentados, por isso Jisung despediu-se com um aceno e correu para a mesa da Grifinória. Jaemin suspirou aliviado. Não que não gostasse de Jisung. Ele era o seu melhor amigo, sua alma gêmea, mas sua popularidade era como um holofote em si o tempo inteiro.

E isso era exaustivo na maior parte do tempo.

Junmyeon, o Diretor de Hogwarts, e amigo dos pais de Jaemin, falava sobre a importância da dedicação aos estudos quando o corpo docente entrou. 

Jaemin observou o pai tomar lugar na cadeira mais distante. Os lábios em formato de coração sorriram orgulhosos e Jaemin acenou, chamando atenção de alguns estudantes. 

Kyungsoo, seu pai, era professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e lecionava há cinco anos em Hogwarts. Ele também representava os veelas no Conselho Mágico constituído pelo atual Ministro da Magia, na tentativa de melhorar a vida da comunidade mágica, seja ela sangue puro ou não. 

O primeiranista foi tirado de seus devaneios quando uma comoção iniciou. Junmyeon cedia espaço para seu pai, Kim Jongin, o Ministro da Magia, falar. Ele estava muito bem vestido e não aparentava estar beirando os 40 anos.

Assim que Junmyeon assumiu a direção em Hogwarts, há três anos, Jongin foi indicado ao cargo de Ministro da Magia do Ministério sul-coreano. 

Jaemin sabia que os pais eram muito admirados e respeitados no mundo bruxo e isso aquecia o seu coração.

O garoto sentia orgulho.

— Sejam todos bem-vindos a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts! — Jongin sorriu. — Estas paredes envelhecidas já foram meu lar e hoje tenho o prazer de ver não só meu marido, o professor Kim Kyungsoo, lecionando, como nosso filho, Kim Jaemin, iniciando o seu primeiro ano. — Os estudantes procuravam freneticamente quem era o filho do Ministro da Magia e do professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. — Um dia vocês olharão para os dias vividos aqui e sentirão saudades. Aproveitem o máximo que puderem! — Palmas ecoaram por todo o salão. Os olhos do pai encontraram os de Jaemin e o garoto sorriu. 

— Bom, então vamos começar com Jaemin! — Junmyeon estava com o temido chapéu seletor numa das mãos enquanto com a outra posicionava um banquinho de madeira. — Suba aqui, Jaemin. 

O garoto abriu passagem entre os estudantes tentando ignorar o burburinho de curiosidade. Quando sentou no banquinho, todos os olhos estavam em si. Virou minimamente a cabeça para a esquerda e encontrou os pais de braços dados. Kyungsoo parecia prestes a chorar. 

Junmyeon colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça e Jaemin respirou fundo.

— Hum… Eu vejo inteligência. Muita inteligência. — A voz do chapéu seletor podia ser ouvida por todo o salão comunal. — Coragem, ambição e lealdade. Você poderia ir para qualquer uma das quatro casas, Jaemin, mas a sabedoria se sobressai. Eu já tenho o meu veredito. — Jaemin fechou os olhos com força. — Corvinal! 

A mesa dos Corvinos explodiu em gritos. Jaemin estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando aproximou-se dos pais e os abraçou forte.

— Parabéns, meu amor. Corvinal é uma grande casa! — Kyungsoo tinha as bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas. 

— Não chore, papai. — Jaemin ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha úmida de Kyungsoo.

— Meu garotinho está crescendo. — Jongin também tinha lágrimas rolando livremente pelo rosolto. Jaemin o abraçou forte. — Quase 12 anos. Quando foi que o tempo passou tão depressa? 

— Aproveitem a minha ausência e me deem um irmãozinho! — Jaemin sorriu antes de finalmente correr para a mesa da Corvinal. 

Os dois assistiram os cabelos loiros balançando enquanto o garoto era recebido com abraços calorosos.

— Você o ouviu, né? — Jongin disse baixinho no ouvido de Kyungsoo. — Podemos adotar um bebê. A casa ficará silenciosa sem Jaemin.

Os olhos travessos do marido encontraram os seus. Mesmo com 39 anos, Kyungsoo parecia não envelhecer. 

— Tenho certeza que vamos encontrar uma forma de tornar a casa barulhenta agora que estaremos _sozinhos_. — Kyungsoo piscou antes de afastar-se de Jongin, voltando ao seu lugar na mesa dos professores. 

Maldito provocador.

O Ministro da Magia retomou o fôlego antes de aproximar-se de Junmyeon e retomar a cerimônia de boas vindas. 

Foi nas recesso do Natal, no mesmo ano, sentados na grande mesa dos Park, que Jongin soube que seu menino estava _realmente_ crescendo.

— E os namorinhos, meninos? Como vão? — Jaemin engasgou com o refrigerante e Jisung deu tapinhas nas costas do melhor amigo. Ambos estavam com os cabelos cor de rosa agora. 

— Eu acho que Jaemin não pensa nisso agora. Ele é muito novo. — Jongin retrucou, visivelmente enciumado. As bochechas do filho ficaram vermelhinhas. 

— Há um garoto. O nome dele é Lee Jeno. Ele é do segundo ano e da Lufa-Lufa. É o Capitão da equipe de Quadribol. — Jaemin disse baixinho. — Nós somos amigos, mas eu acho que gosto dele. 

— Eu acho que ele gosta sim de você, Nana. — Jisung empurrou Jaemin com o ombro.

Jongin derrubou o talher a caminho da boca no prato com um ruído audível.

— Capitães de Quadribol são a pior espécie possível. — Chanyeol ponderou. — Mas se é só gostar, não vejo problema nisso.

— Vamos ver se você dirá isso quando chegar a vez do pequeno Jisung. — Jongin retrucou. 

Os olhos de Jaemin encaravam apreensivos a carranca do pai.

— Meu amor, em casa conversaremos sobre isso. — Kyungsoo tranquilizou o filho. — Agora vamos jantar, sim? — Kyungsoo fuzilou Jongin com o olhar do outro lado da mesa.

De repente, até mesmo o frango, que Jongin amava, tornou-se amargo.

— Você não vem deitar? — Kyungsoo apareceu na porta do escritório do marido. O ambiente era sofisticado e as paredes eram uma mistura de quadros de família, menções honrosas e diplomas. — O que você está fazendo aí até tão tarde? 

— Investigando o meliante. — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas e entrou no escritório. Na tela do computador havia a foto de Lee Jeno e todas as suas informações pessoais.

— KIM JONGIN! — Kyungsoo gritou antes de arrancar o computador da tomada. — Você mandou Oh Sehun investigar uma criança? — Kyungsoo estava furioso.

— Investigar é uma palavra muito forte. — Jongin rebateu. — Estava me assegurando de que ele é uma boa pessoa.

— E por que você não agiu como um pai normal e não perguntou a Jaemin? — Kyungsoo disparou. — Ou a mim, já que sou o professor dele?

Jongin suspirou enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo.

— Acho que ele está chateado comigo. — Jongin gemeu e jogou-se mais contra a cadeira. — Ontem ele era meu bebê, hoje um garoto desconhecido quer fazer bebês com ele. 

— Você está exagerando. Tipo… Pra caralho. — Kyungsoo estava falando palavrão e isso significava que ele estava puto. — Ele é só um garoto de quase 12 anos, Jongin. É o primeiro amor dele. . 

— E como você sabe que não haverá o segundo ou o terceiro? 

— Porque eu meu casei com o meu primeiro amor e ele é o pai do meu filho, mesmo sendo um imbecil. — Kyungsoo gritou. — E eu comecei a gostar de você na mesma idade do Jaemin então você está sendo um maldito hipócrita porque você também gostava de mim. — Jongin arregalou os olhos com a sinceridade repentina.

— Eu só não quero que nosso menino sofra. — Jongin resmungou. — É tudo novo pra mim. Você deveria ser mais compreensivo.

— Eu também não quero, Jongin, mas precisamos deixar que Jaemin experiencie a vida por ele mesmo. Nosso papel como pais é instruí-lo no que é certo ou errado. — Kyungsoo sentou no colo do marido. — Repetindo: ele não irá ter experiências sexuais agora. São apenas sentimentos. Você achou mesmo que eu deixaria isso acontecer bem debaixo do meu nariz?

Jongin apertou Kyungsoo em seus braços.

— Eu nunca passei por isso. — Confessou.

— É porque você me perseguia em vez de segurar a minha mão em Hogsmeade. 

O Ministro da Magia suspirou antes de colocar-se de pé com Kyungsoo em seus braços.

— Vou conversar com ele.

Jongin bateu três vezes na porta do quarto de Jaemin antes de ouvir um "entre" abafado.

O filho estava encostado na cabeceira da cama com o corpo envolto no edredom como se fosse um casulo. 

— Você nos ouviu? — Jongin perguntou enquanto sentava-se na cama. Jaemin apenas assentiu. — Então você sabe porque eu vim. 

— Antes de tudo, você precisa saber que o papai está certo. Jeno e eu sabemos que somos crianças, papai. — O tom de voz de Jaemin era triste. — Eu gosto dele, mas somos amigos.

Jongin suspirou e cruzou as pernas sob a cama. Kyungsoo se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado. 

— Quero conhecer o Jeno. 

Jaemin arregalou os olhinhos chorosos.

— Mesmo? — Jaemin perguntou esperançoso.

— Sim, querido. Escreva uma carta e o convide com os pais para um café da tarde em nossa casa. Eles com certeza virão porque seu pai é o Ministro da Magia da Coreia do Sul. — Kyungsoo sorriu terno e Jaemin abriu um sorriso tão lindo que Jongin sentiu toda a sua ira se esvair.

— Você sabe que é a coisa mais preciosa das nossas vidas, né? — Jongin perguntou. — Desde que colocamos os olhos em você.

Jaemin assentiu e se jogou no colo dos pais. A cabeça descansava no colo de Jongin e as pernas no colo de Kyungsoo. O Ministro passou os dedos pelos fios cor de rosa. 

Jaemin era um garoto incrível. 

Uma junção perfeita de Kyungsoo e Jongin.

— Nosso bebê está crescendo. — Kyungsoo falou baixinho minutos depois, quando Jaemin pegou no sono com a carícia. — Talvez seja melhor adotarmos outro bebê. 

— Você está falando isso porque eu estou com ciúmes. — Jongin falou baixinho enquanto ajeitava Jaemin na cama e puxava o edredom para cobrir o seu corpo.

— Não. Você me convenceu com a história do Time de Quadribol. — Kyungsoo aproximou-se de Jongin para selar rapidamente os lábios do maior.

— Mesmo? — Jongin perguntou esperançoso enquanto puxava Kyungsoo para fora do quarto. — Podemos ir ao orfanato amanhã?

Kyungsoo riu enquanto fechava cuidadosamente a porta do quarto de Jaemin.

— Sim, Jonginnie. Nós podemos. 

Jongin pegou Kyungsoo nos braços e o carregou pelo corredor até a suíte do casal. 

O quarto era amplo e com uma parede de vidro que ia do chão até o teto. Tinham uma vista privilegiada do amanhecer em Godric's Hollow.

— Olha, o sol já vai nascer! — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto Jongin se posicionava atrás de si, abraçando-o. Kyungsoo recostou o corpo no peito forte do marido.

O céu passou do azul escuro para o lilás e depois tímidos raios alaranjados surgiram. 

O jardim da casa foi iluminado e o Ministro rapidamente recordou-se dos muitos momentos que tiveram com Jaemin naquele gramado.

Em breve seria uma outra criança.

E depois mais outra.

E sabia Merlim quantas.

— Eu já disse hoje o quanto eu te amo? — Jongin ronronou no ouvido de Kyungsoo. O menor sorriu quando os raios solares chegaram ao quarto do casal. 

— É um novo dia, então não me importo de ouvir. — Kyungsoo foi girado nos braços do marido e agora os olhos cor de chocolate de Jongin lhe encaravam de perto.

— Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Jongin selarem os seus brevemente. 

— E o Sonserino se apaixonou pelo Grifinório. — Kyungsoo brincou.

— E o Auror se apaixonou pelo Comensal.

— E eles viveram felizes para sempre. 

Jongin sorriu, puxando Kyungsoo para a cama. 

— Será que um dia alguém escreverá sobre a nossa história? — O maior perguntou enquanto tirava a camisa do pijama.

— Eu escreveria. É uma boa história. — Kyungsoo riu quando sentiu o nariz de Jongin correr pelo seu pescoço. — Eu te amo demais. 

— Mesmo depois de todo e esse tempo? — Jongin arfou quando Kyungsoo inverteu as posições na cama.

— Sempre. E para sempre. 

  
  
  


_“São as nossas escolhas que revelam o que realmente somos,_ _muito mais do que as nossas qualidades.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malfeito feito foi, literalmente, a minha primeira longfic. Talvez como tudo em sua primeira vez, ela tenha erros, mas quero que saibam que vocês leram um pedacinho de mim. 
> 
> Meus agradecimentos ao EXOlipse pela oportunidade de testar meus limites e por trazer alegria ao ficdom brasileiro. 
> 
> Seria legal explorar a história do Jaemin e do Jeno no futuro?
> 
> Até mais, pessoal!


End file.
